Drama op Naaldhakken
by UruvielNaomi
Summary: Dit is een Nederlands boek, geïnspireerd door Gossip Girl maar niet met dezelfde personages/locaties. Het is geschreven door mij en een vriendin. Het gaat over een groep vriendin in Amsterdam die allemaal dingen meemaken op de middelbare school.


Drama op Naaldhakken.

Naomi Stacia en Johanna Fuhler

**Hoofdstuk 1 Let the Party begin**

Het was een prachtige zomeravond in september. De eerste lange schoolweek zat er al weer op voor de drie meisjes die over de dam liepen. Het zijn het soort meisjes dat gezien wordt als "perfect". Ze zijn mooi, rijk en ongetwijfeld ook nog eens slim. Het soort meisje waar elk normaal meisje tegen op kijkt. Het soort meisje dat jij zou willen zijn. En deze drie meisjes zijn op weg naar een feestje (natuurlijk, waarom ook niet).

"Ik ben zó jaloers op jouw jurk!" zei Claire, het meisje met de opgestoken bruine haren en het korte, zwart-witte jurkje aan. "Dank je," antwoordde Daphne, "ik heb hem zelf gemaakt in mijn moeders atelier." Ze streek trots door haar lange blonde haren die over haar groen-blauwe jurk op haar rug vielen. "Nou," zei het meisje met de rode haren,"ik heb anders gewoon een jurk van Dolce en Gabbana." Ze ging wat sneller lopen op haar hoge naaldhakken. "Ja, Louise, jouw jurk is óók mooi!" riep Claire naar haar. Na een paar minuten te hebben gelopen, kwamen ze aan bij het appartement van de grootste player van heel het Westerberg College.

Luuk Kooijmans was 17 jaar en had zwart haar een groene ogen, een soort van knappe Harry Potter, zonder de bril en de afgedankte kleren. Luuk had stijl, en dat wist hij maar al te goed, net zoals dat hij wist dat de vrouwen hem niet konden weerstaan. Luuk is geen "BF-material". Vertrouwen kun je hem niet, en als je een knappe vriendin hebt, pas maar op! Hij hoort gewoon bij dit groepje. Al van kleins af aan gaan zijn ouders om met die van Louise en Louise zit dus eigenlijk aan hem vast. Maar Luuk kan ook heel handig zijn, zijn ouders zijn haast nooit thuis en hij heeft veel geld. Als je wat leuks wilt gaan doen, reken maar dat hij betaalt (beetje een uitslover als je het mij vraagt). Maar goed, Luuk is Luuk en daar kunnen wij (helaas) niks aan doen.

"Wow… dus dit is de nieuwste aanwinst van de Kooijmans-familie?" vroeg Daphne. Claire liep het trappetje op naar de deur en zei: "Nou, over één grootte heeft hij dus niet gelogen!" De meiden schoten in de lach. Je kon buiten de muziek al horen, sterker nog, heel Amsterdam zal er wel last van hebben gehad. Claire belde aan en de deur werd niet veel later opgedaan door een jongen met blond haar en blauwe ogen. "NICK!" riep Louise en ze viel haar vriendje om de hals. Nick gaf Louise een zoen op de mond. "Schatje, ik heb je gemist." Claire draaide met haar ogen en Daphne zei, zo sarcastisch als ze maar kon: "Oh ja! Want jullie hebben elkaar ook al, wacht even tellen..." Daphne telde af op haar vingers: "...twee uur niet gezien! Het is vreselijk!" Ze wurmde zich langs Nick en Louise door het smalle gangetje en liep de trap op. Claire liep haar achterna en toen ze langs Nick kwam, raakte haar hand heel even de zijne. Ze voelde een rilling over haar rug lopen. Ze negeerde het gevoel dat ze wel vaker had en liep verder naar boven. Louise deed de voordeur achter zich dicht, althans dat dacht ze, ze pakte Nick's hand om te voorkomen dat hij ook alvast (zonder haar, ach gut) naar boven zou gaan. "Vind je dat ik er mooi uit zie?" fluisterde ze. "Prachtig," zei Nick. Ze begonnen te zoenen in het gangetje. Toen kwam een lange, gespierde jongen door de nog openstaande deur de gang binnenlopen. Nick liet Louise meteen los. "Uh.. Hallo James," zei Nick tegen de jongen. Maar James had alleen maar oog voor Louise.

James McStanton was afgelopen lente 17 jaar geworden en is daarmee de oudste van het stel. Hij is ongeveer één meter negentig en heeft bruin, golvend haar. Zijn ogen hebben de kleur van een diepe oceaan (nee, ik lieg niet!) en boven alles hij heeft een prachtig lichaam. James' vader komt uit Engeland en zijn moeder komt uit Nederland. Samen bezitten zijn ouders een paar succesvolle restaurants in Europa. Hij heeft zijn good-looks van z'n pa geërfd en dat vinden wij niet erg. James is zo'n jongen die jou een blik toewerpt in de stad en daarna gewoon doorloopt. Jij kijkt nog een paar keer naar hem om en kunt op z'n minst nog een uurtje over hem na giechelen met je vriendinnen. Je zou daarom ook denken dat hij gelukkig zou zijn met zijn even perfecte vriendinnetje…

Maar nee, in feite is James maar een zielig jongetje dat elke avond ligt te huilen op zijn bed omdat hij liefdesverdriet heeft. Zijn grote liefde heeft hem namelijk die zomer gedumpt voor een nieuwkomer. Deze nieuwkomer heet Nick. Ja! Het is de Nick die nu voor zijn neus staat en "Hallo, James" zegt. Nick nam James' liefdevolle momenten met Louise van hem af. Nooit meer samen na atletiektraining zoenen achter het kantinegebouwtje, want Nick wacht haar nu op bij de fietsen. Nooit meer naast Louise zitten bij wiskunde om haar te helpen, want daar zit Nick nu (en hij is niet eens goed in wiskunde). Als James de moed er voor had, had hij Nick nu een knal gegeven en geschreeuwd: 'Je hebt haar van me afgepakt!' Maar dat vond hij toch iets te melodramatisch en daarom zei hij: "Hallo Louise." Louise keek hem raar en onbegrijpend aan. Het liefst had James zich klein gemaakt, maar dat ging nogal moeilijk in verband met zijn lengte. Hij vluchtte langs Louise en Nick en rende zowat de trap op. Weg van Louise en haar Nick.

Claire en Daphne waren al een tijdje in de woonkamer, waar het feest al in volle gang was. Ze zagen James binnen komen lopen met een wat sippe, depressieve uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Toen kwam Luuk op hen afgestapt. "Dames!" zei hij vrolijk en kuste ze allebei op hun wang. "Waar hebben jullie Louise nou weer gelaten?" "Hallo Luuk," zei Claire met een glimlach, ze had altijd al een zwak voor hem gehad. Daphne zuchtte hoorbaar en zei: "Die staat in de gang met Nick." "Oh, spannend, zal ik even kijken hoe wild het er aan toe gaat?" zei Luuk met een brede smile.

"Ach Luuk, denk jij dan alleen maar daaraan?" Daphne keek met een afkeurende blik naar Luuk. "Reken maar! Als ze maar niet van de trap afvallen. Best wel kinky toch Claire, in de gang?" Luuk keek naar Claire. Ze begon te blozen. Want wat wist Claire daar nou van? Er kwam een meisje met lang zwart haar flirterig naast Luuk staan. "Sorry dames," zei Luuk tegen Daphne en Claire, "ik moet jullie nu verlaten. Doe Louise de groeten van me als jullie haar eerder zien dan ik, wat wel waarschijnlijk is." Met een laatste knipoog verdween Luuk samen met het meisje met de zwarte haren in de dansende menigte. Louise en Nick kwamen de woonkamer binnen en liepen naar Claire en Daphne toe.

"Zal ik wat te drinken voor jullie halen?" bood Nick aan.

"Ja heerlijk, doe mij maar een glas champagne," zei Louise.

"Ik wil wel graag biologisch bier, als ze dat tenminste hebben," zei Claire met een lach op haar gezicht.

"Eh, wat?" zeiden Nick en Daphne.

"Nou, dat is beter voor het milieu, de natuur en jezelf. Daarom ben ik zo blij dat ik morgen vrijwillig help in een dierenasiel," legde Claire serieus uit. "Ja, want vrijwilliger zijn heeft ook alles te maken met natuur en milieu," zei Daphne.

"Ja precies, wat heeft dat nou weer te maken met natuur en milieu?" vroeg Louise.

"Nou niks, maar ik vind het gewoon leuk!" Claire keek tevreden om zich heen.

"Eh, ik zal kijken wat ik voor je kan doen. En jij wilt zeker gewoon cola?" Nick keek vragend naar Daphne.

"Ja, ik begin de avond liever rustig." Daphne ging op een stoel zitten.

"Dus één champagne, één cola en een biologisch biertje…" Nick keek een beetje vreemd maar zodra de dames knikten liep hij naar de bar.

Louise begon dramatisch verliefd te zuchtten. "Oh, wat nu weer Louise, je hebt het ook zo slecht!" zei Daphne.

Louise draaide zich verbaasd om en zette een heel onschuldig stemmetje op. "Is hij niet geweldig? Nick? Ik bedoel, ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik ooit zo gelukkig was!" Louise liep daarna meteen naar de bank en Daphne ging achter haar aan. "Nee, want die vier jaar met James waren gewoon rampzalig!" Louise draaide zich met een ruk om en keek Daphne aan met een blik waarvan je zou kunnen zeggen: als blikken konden doden, dan lag Daphne nu morsdood op de grond. "Het was drie-en-een-half! Niet vier! En nee, het was niet vreselijk. James was gewoon... Te gewoontjes." Zorgzaam noemen wij dat, dacht Daphne op dat moment. Want ondanks dat James een tikje emotioneel kan zijn, is hij wel heel zorgzaam. Louise keek naar de bar en zag James in z'n eentje aan de bar zitten.

Luuk ging tegenover James staan, dit keer met een blond meisje aan z'n arm. "Kerel, ga je ook nog lol maken? Je zondert je een beetje af sinds, nou jeweetwel." "Daar heb ik het liever niet over." James draaide zich een beetje af van Luuk en keek naar Louise, die net een drankje kreeg van Nick.

"Hier lieverd! Hopelijk is het lekker." Nick gaf Louise haar champagne en ook Claire en Dapnhe kregen hun drankjes. "Ik denk dat ik even bij Luuk en zijn nieuwste verovering ga zitten," zei Claire en ze wilde weglopen met haar biertje. "Oh kijk, James zit bij Luuk. Kun je meteen een praatje met hem maken. Als hij überhaupt nog praat," giechelde Daphne. "En waar wil je het over gaan hebben als ik vragen mag?" vroeg Louise. "Je gaat toch hopelijk niet teveel met hem praten?!" Ze keek Clair vuil aan. "Relax Louise," zei Claire, "Daphne maakte maar een grapje." Claire liep naar Luuk en James toe. Daphne stond ook op. "Ik ga even rond lopen, kijken of ik nog bekenden tegen kom," zei ze tegen Louise en Nick. Louise bromde iets onverstaanbaars maar Nick zei: "Ja ga maar, dan vrolijk ik de chagrijnige Louise wel weer op." Daphne liep in de richting van de dansvloer. Ze had net haar glas cola op en zette het op een tafeltje dat al vol stond met lege glazen. Een nieuw nummer klonk door de boxen. Daphne herkende het nummer. Het was Freaky van Jesse McCartney. Ze begon al ritmisch op de maat te bewegen toen ze opeens een tik op haar rug kreeg. Ze draaide zich om en keek in de boze, gifgroene ogen van een meisje. Daphne wist wie dit meisje was. Het was Lexus, een extreem verwend nest, dat alles kreeg wat ze maar wilde. Mensen zeggen dat ze een Lexus kreeg voor haar 16e verjaardag. Wat trouwens onzin, is aangezien we hier in Nederland pas mogen rijden als we 18 zijn. "Ben jij Daphne Groenhoek?!" riep ze in Daphne's gezicht. Daphne knikte twijfelend. "Jij bent die slet die van de zomer met onder andere mijn vriendje heeft gezoend!" Lexus stond met haar handen in haar zij. "En hoe heet jouw vriendje, als ik vragen mag?" vroeg Daphne voorzichtig. "Nou en of je dat mag vragen! Hij heet Tom." Daphne keek nadenkend na."Ja, ik heb wel met een jongen gezoend die Tom heet." Lexus draaide zich om en duwde haar vriendje naar voren, ze schreeuwde tegen hem: "Dus je hebt liever zo'n mager scharminkel dan mij?!" Daphne begon te lachen. Lexus keek beledigd naar Daphne. "Wat is hier zo grappig aan?" "Tuurlijk heeft hij liever mij dan iemand die naar een auto is vernoemd!" Daphne kwam niet meer bij en moest zich aan een tafeltje vast houden. "Het spijt met zo, Lexus!" schreeuwde de jongen. Lexus draaide zich boos om en liep weg. "Ik vind je naam wel leuk!" riep Tom haar achterna. Daphne liep lachend terug naar de bar om Louise en Nick te vertellen wat haar nou weer was overkomen.

Om vier uur 's ochtends liep Claire naar Daphne toe, die stomdronken lag te slapen op de bank. Ze maakte haar wakker. "Daphne, we zijn als laatste nog hier en we mogen van Luuk blijven slapen. Maar ik moet straks naar dat vrijwilligerswerk, dus ik leg je in de slaapkamer van de ouders van Luuk, die zijn toch niet thuis. Oké?" Daphne knikte half slapend. Claire tilde met al haar kracht Daphne op en sleurde haar mee naar de slaapkamer. Toen ze de grote slaapkamer binnen kwamen, zag Claire dat er al een jongen met een bos blond haar in bed lag. Het was Steven, de oudere broer van Louise. Claire gooide het half slapende lichaam van Daphne op het bed en liep naar de andere kant. "Steven?! STEVEN?!" Ze schudde Steven door elkaar, waardoor hij wakker werd. "Wow, wat doe ik hier?" Steven keek verdwaasd om zich heen met een blik die ik niet anders uit kan leggen dan sloom en dom. "Je zult je weer eens helemaal krom hebben gezopen," zei Claire kattig. "Luuk gaf een feestje en je kwam je vast even indrinken of zo. Maar goed, let jij op Daphne, ik moet straks weg Steven draaide zich om en keek in het gezicht van Daphne. "Hooooi," zei Daphne vaagjes alsof ze zojuist in de zevende hemel was beland.

Steven keek over zijn schouder en zei tegen Claire: "Komt voor de bakker, mevrouw Claire!" Hij sloeg zijn arm om Daphne heen en ze vielen in slaap. Claire liep zo zachtjes als ze kon de kamer uit, de trap af en het huis uit om nog een paar uurtjes thuis te kunnen slapen.

**Hoofdstuk 2 Goeiemoggel**

Daphne deed langzaam haar ogen open. Het felle zonlicht van buiten scheen op haar gezicht. Ze herkende vaag de kamer waarin ze lag, maar zag genoeg om te weten dat het niet haar eigen roze met paarse slaapkamer was. De roze lamp stond niet naast haar bed, en de deur was niet behangen met posters van leuke jongens. Er stond een grote witte kast in plaats van de deur waarachter thuis haar grote inloopkast was. Ze draaide zich om in bed en keek recht in de ogen van Steven. "Goeiemoggel!' zei Steven opgewekt. Steven stonk vreselijk uit zijn mond en Daphne kon raden wat hij gegeten en gedronken had. "Ugh.." zei Daphne afkeurend, "Goeiemoggel is zo passé." Pas nu merkte ze dat de arm van Steven om haar heen lag en dat ze bij hem in bed lag. "Oh my god!" riep ze. Daphne sprong uit bed en liep weg van het bed. Ze knalde daarbij tegen één van de vele kastjes en gooide een blauw met witte vaas om. "Wat is er, schoonheid?" vroeg Steven terwijl hij zich nog eens uitvoerig uitrekte. "We hebben toch niet.. Oh please, zeg me dat we niet.." Daphne staarde Steven met grote ogen aan. "Ja," antwoordde Steven, "ik heb je alle hoeken van de kamer laten zien en ik moet zeggen, je bent wilder dan je eruit ziet mevrouw Groenhoek." Daphne's mond viel open. Steven klopte uitnodigend met zijn hand op het bed en Daphne ging versuft naast hem zitten. "Grapje, joh!" zei Steven geruststellend, "er is helemaal niks gebeurd tussen ons. Nog niks." Daphne trok één wenkbrauw omhoog. "Nee inderdaad, nog niks en dat zal ook niet gebeuren." Ze stond op en liep de slaapkamer uit.

"CLAIRE! Ga nou eens wat doen, je staat daar de hele dag al voor je uit te staren. Help die mensen even!" riep Jan, de beheerder van het dierenasiel. "Ja, komt voor elkaar!" riep Claire terug. Dit zou de eerste keer vandaag zijn dat ze eindelijk iemand hielp. Ze stond al de hele dag te twijfelen of het nou wel zo'n slim idee was om Daphne bij dé Steven Bergkamp achter te laten.

Steven werd ook wel de voorganger van Luuk genoemd en had al vele veroveringen op zijn naam staan. Nu hij studeerde was hij zich wel wat meer als een volwassene gaan gedragen maar hij zal nooit serieus met de gevoelens van een meisje omgaan.

Claire schudde de gedachte van Steven en Daphne van zich af en ging een gezin met twee kleine kinderen helpen.

Verderop in Amsterdam, aan de Bloemgracht, liep een vrouw de trap op naar zolder en gooide de deur van het kleine kamertje open. "Opstaan Nick!" Nick trok de deken over z'n hoofd en riep iets onverstaanbaars als: 'Nee' en 'Ik wil nog slapen' en 'Het is pas 12 uur'. "Kom op jongen, 's nachts een vent, 's ochtends een vent. En nu opstaan, je zou met Claire gaan lunchen om één uur." Nick ging meteen rechtop in bed zitten, maar stootte keihard zijn hoofd tegen het nachtkastje. "SHIT!" riep hij en greep naar zijn voorhoofd. "Ik vind het trouwens wel enig dat je weer bij Claire in de klas zit. Wat een toeval hè?" zei zijn moeder. "Ja," zei Nick, "echt ENIG!" Nick's moeder liep naar beneden, terwijl Nick nog steeds op zijn bed zat, met zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd gedrukt. Arme Nick, dat zal wel een flinke bult worden.

Het was vijf voor één en Nick fietste zo hard hij kon door Amsterdam. Hij woonde nog maar net in Amsterdam en was daarom regelmatig de weg kwijt, wat nu dus ook het geval was. Hij was al te laat, en nou dit ook nog! Hij moest naar Bagels and Beans, op de Raadhuisstraat. Hij had het gevoel alsof hij er al miljoenen keren langs was gefietst, maar het nog nooit had opgemerkt. Nadat hij eindelijk iemand de weg durfde te vragen (wat een mietje) kwam hij om half twee aan bij Bagels and Beans. Claire zat geduldig te wachten. "Sorry dat ik zo laat ben," zei Nick verontschuldigend. "Ik kon het niet vinden." Claire schoot in de lach, "Nee, dat dacht ik al." Er kwam een knappe ober naar hun tafeltje toe lopen. "Willen jullie iets bestellen?" Claire keek op van de menukaart en lachte naar de ober. "Ik neem een bagel met wilde zalm, kappertjes, ui en sla en hij neemt .. ?" Ze keek Nick vragend aan. "Eh, ja dat neem ik ook wel", zei hij een beetje onverschillig. "En dan willen we ook nog twee cappuccino's," zei Claire. De ober liep weg en Claire keek Nick aan. "Is er wat of zo? Je doet alsof je het helemaal niet leuk vindt om hier met mij te lunchen." Ze keek een beetje treurig naar Nick, maar die reageerde niet meteen. "Nick?! Wat is er nou?" Claire werd nu een beetje boos. "Oh sorry, ik was even ergens anders met m'n gedachten. Ik vind het wel leuk en er is niks aan de hand.." zei hij tegen Claire en hij lachte. Wow, dacht Claire, wat ziet hij er leuk uit als hij lacht! Oke, nu niet rood worden! "Gelukkig, ik dacht al dat er wat met Louise was.." zei Claire opgelucht. Ze lachte naar Nick en zei: "Weet je nog toen we allebei vijf waren, en ik zandtaartjes had gemaakt in de zandbak? Ik zei dat ze heel lekker waren en dat je moest proeven! En dat je dat ook nog gewoon deed!" Claire moest lachen. Nick zat een beetje onderuit gezakt op zijn stoel en bromde: "Nee, dat weet ik niet meer." Stiekem keek hij even naar Claire en hij dacht, wat ziet ze er eigenlijk leuk uit als ze lacht. (Oh oh, dat wordt nog eens wat tussen die twee!) Ze praatten zo nog even door en daarna kwamen hun bagels. "Nou, de mijne smaakt goed, dus die van jou ook!" grapte Claire. Nick moest lachen en zei: "Ja, je hebt gelijk, mijne smaakt ook lekker." Toen ze hun bagels op hadden, vroegen ze om de bon. Nick's ogen werden groot toen hij door kreeg hoeveel hij moest betalen, Claire zag het en zei: "Weet je wat Nick, ik betaal dit en dan betaal jij voor de bioscoopkaartjes." Nick keek Claire een beetje raar aan. "Welke bioscoopkaartjes?" "Dat is wel het minste waarop je me kunt trakteren nadat ik je een dure lunch bespaard heb." Nick's gezicht klaarde op. "Ja, dat is wel goed, we spreken nog wel een keer af wanneer, goed?" "Ja, dat is goed. Ik spreek je nog wel op school." antwoordde Claire. Nick liep naar z'n fiets en stak een hand op als afscheid. "Tot maandag!" riep Claire.

"Wilt u een ontbijtje, madame?" Steven boog diep voor Daphne, die weer terug in bed was gekropen in de hoop nog wat te kunnen slapen.

"Oh please," zei Daphne, "ik ken jouw type!"

"Wat voor type, als ik vragen mag?" vroeg Steven met een bijna geïnteresseerde blik.

"Het type dat met een willekeurig gekozen meisje flirt, haar hoop geeft, zodat ze bereid is alles voor en MET je te doen. Zij beleeft de avond van haar leven met 'Steven de hengst' en de volgende dag herken jij haar niet eens meer, omdat jij gewoon te bezopen was! Je bent gewoon een egoïstische zak Steven!"

"Auw!" Steven deed alsof hij flauwviel.

"Krijg de klere, Steven." Daphne stond op en liep het huis uit en liet de verbaasde en nogal afgewezen Steven achter zich in de masterbedroom van huize Kooijmans.

Steven liep de woonkamer binnen en zag Luuk op een stoel zitten. "Ze kon zeker niet van je afblijven," zei Luuk sarcastisch, en hij grijnsde breed naar Steven. "Volgens mij, kerel, ben jij je talent aan mij kwijtgeraakt." Luuk nam een slok van zijn koffie en keek Steven doordringend aan. "Ach, houd je bek man," zei Steven geïrriteerd. Hij stond op en liep naar de keuken, hopend dat Luuk in de woonkamer bleef. Maar helaas, hij liep achter Steven aan.

"Ze komt wel naar je toe. Ik zie 't aan haar," zei Luuk met een geruststellende toon in z'n stem.

"Denk je?" vroeg Steven. Je kon duidelijk merken dat hij interesse in Daphne had.

"Ja man, ik ken Daphne, ze speelt hard to get. Meisjes denken dat dat werkt," zei Luuk met een geheimzinnige grijns op z'n gezicht. Luuk ging op een barkruk zitten en keek Steven aan. "Bij mij in ieder geval niet. Maar Steven ik moet toegeven, je bent en blijft een echte womanizer."

"Dank je," zei Steven, "en ik moet zeggen dat u er zelf ook mag zijn meneer Kooijmans." "Dat wist ik al," zei Luuk met een wat arrogant gezicht. "Maar ik weet het niet Luuk, ik ben er gewoon even klaar mee, met dat elke nacht een ander…" Luuk's mond viel open. ".. Ik bedoel, Daphne, wauw, ze is gewoon geweldig. Ik denk echt, hè Luuk, ik denk dat ik ver.." ".. WOW!" riep Luuk. "Wow! Nee! Je bent niet.. ik kan het niet eens uitspreken." "Wat?" vroeg Steven verbaasd. "Verliefd, Luuk?" Luuk rende naar de prullenbak en deed alsof hij moest overgeven. Steven begon heel hard te lachen en terwijl hij wegliep riep hij: "Wacht jij maar Luuk, één dezer dagen kom jij het perfecte meisje tegen en dan praat je wel anders!"

"Lieverd! Waar was je vanochtend, ik had back-stage pasjes voor een mode-show. Je had meegekund!" Mevrouw Groenhoek stond met haar rug naar de voordeur grote rode bloemen in een vaas te bekijken. Toen ze zich omdraaide, schrok ze: "Kind!" riep ze. "Ga douchen, je ziet er niet uit!" Mevrouw Groenhoek liep de grote hal uit.

"Bedankt mam," mompelde Daphne. Ze liep de trap op en eigenlijk had ze wel zin in een warme douche om alle Steven-bacteriën van zich af te wassen. Iets wat elk normaal meisje niet zou doen. Die zou nog zo'n paar uur doorzwijmelen over de momenten die ze met Steven had doorgebracht. Maar Daphne kon er toch niet bij dat ze het bed met hem had gedeeld. Letterlijk dan, niet figuurlijk. Ze stapte onder de douche.

Steven… Hij is een arrogante klootzak, die denkt dat hij elke meisje overal kan krijgen, dacht ze. En dan kijkt hij je aan met die blauwe ogen, die vreselijke blauwe ogen waar ik zo in zou kunnen verdrinken… Wacht! Dit is Steven waar we het over hebben. Dé Steven! Daphne, doe normaal. Ik val toch niet ook al voor de charmes van Steven Bergkamp?

De warme douchestraal werd in één keer koud. "Mama!" riep Daphne. Een kleine vijf tellen later werd het water weer warm.

Oké, laten we even rustig worden, Daphne. Hoelang ken je Steven nou al? Al zeven jaar, sinds Louise in Amsterdam kwam wonen. We hebben al zo veel meegemaakt. Samen gezwommen, samen naar school gefietst. Samen.. Samen met Steven.

Daphne zuchtte diep.

HET IS WAAR. Daphne koestert diepe gevoelens voor onze Amsterdamse Surferboy en voor zover wij weten, hij ook voor onze toekomstige designer.

Ze stapte uit de douche en droogde zich af met een gebroken witte handdoek. Haar favoriete kleur (voor deze week dan). Toen ze haar kamer in liep trok ze een blauw jurkje van H&M aan, ze föhnde haar haren en deed een beetje make-up op. Daarna keek ze in de spiegel, zich afvragend hoe kort haar haar zou staan. Een pittige boblijn, zou Steven dat leuk vinden?

Wij vinden dat ze hem maar eens even moet bellen, want niet geschoten is altijd mis.

Louise deed haar haar in een nonchalante knot, wat ze heel goed bij zichzelf vond staan, en pakte haar te dure handtas. Voor ze haar slaapkamer uitliep, wierp ze een korte blik in de spiegel om te kijken of alles er goed uit zag. Vandaag had ze gewone kleren aan. Een oranje-wit geblokt blousje van H&M en skinny jeans van een klein winkeltje uit Spanje. Toen ze haar make-up ook nog even snel had gecheckt, liep ze naar beneden de trap af. Ze wilde nog even haar moeder laten zien hoe leuk haar haar zat. Ze hoorde een geluid en draaide zich om. Het was Vera, de huishoudster. "Zachtjes, Louise", zei ze. "Je vader is een uur geleden aangekomen en hij slaapt nu." Louise pakte haar jas van de kapstok en keek weer naar Vera. "Waarom is hij nu al thuis? En waar is mijn moeder?" Louise keek om zich heen in de hoop dat haar moeder uit de woonkamer kwam lopen. "Ik weet niet waarom uw vader al thuis is," zei Vera zachtjes. "Maar hij was erg chagrijnig toen hij thuis kwam." Ze zuchtte en keek Louise verdrietig aan. "Het gaat niet zo goed met hem, Louise." De huishoudster keek om zich heen. "Ik denk dat hij misschien weer drinkt." Ze zei het zo zacht dat Louise het maar net kon verstaan. "Wat?!" zei Louise en ze zette grote ogen op. "Weet je dat zeker?" vroeg ze aan Vera. "Nee," antwoordde die. "Maar ik weet nog hoe het de laatste keer was en dit lijkt er toch wel erg op." Louise zakte op de stoel die tegenover de spiegel stond. Ze zag haar eigen gezicht en haar blauwe ogen stonden angstig. Ze leek net een spook, met die bleke huid en dat rode haar. Louise dacht aan vorig jaar.

Op 12 november, ze herinnerde zich de datum nog precies, was haar vader dronken thuisgekomen (en dat was niet de eerste keer). Ze zat op haar kamer, achter de computer, toen ze beneden de deur dicht hoorde slaan. "Waar is mijn eten?" brulde haar vader. "Ik wil godverdomme mijn biefstuk!" Toen hoorde ze glas breken, dat was de Thaise vaas van haar moeder, ze bleef doodsbang op haar kamer zitten. Later zou ze zich schuldig voelen dat ze niet naar beneden was gegaan. Louise had niet veel kunnen horen, maar ze stelde zich wel voor hoe het gebeurd moest zijn. Louise's oudere zus, Stella, was de keuken ingelopen waar hun vader aan het brullen was en op zoek was gegaan naar drank. Stella was toen 19 en Louise was zelf 15. "Papa, wat is er aan de hand?" Louise stelde zich voor dat Stella met bange ogen naar haar vader had gekeken. "Waar is het bier?" schreeuwde haar vader. "Dat weet ik niet," zei Stella. "Maar je hebt volgens mij wel genoeg bier gehad," voegde ze er boos aan toe.

"Helemaal niet!" schreeuwde haar vader terug, "En ook al zou het zo zijn, daar heb jij niks mee te maken! En haal nu verdomme bier voor me!"

"Nee!", schreeuwde Stella terug. "Je bent dronken, dat doe ik niet!"

Louise vroeg zich altijd af wat haar vader gedacht moest hebben toen hij op Stella afstapte en haar hard in haar gezicht sloeg. Louise had Stella boven horen gillen. Ze schoof haar stoel achteruit en stormde de trap af. Toen ze beneden kwam zag ze Stella naar buiten rennen. Louise liep achter haar aan en gooide de buitendeur achter zich dicht. Haar zus stond huilend bij haar fiets en probeerde haar sleutel in het slot te doen. Louise liep naar haar zus toe en hielp haar. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze. Stella had een felle blik in haar ogen toen ze zei dat hun vader haar geslagen had. "Dat was de druppel, ik heb er nu echt genoeg van!" "Maar waar ga je dan heen?" vroeg Louise. Stella keek in de verte en het duurde even voor ze antwoord gaf. "Ik heb een kamer gehuurd, mama weet wel waar, en daar ga ik wonen." Ze omhelsde haar zusje en keek haar nog even aan. Toen stapte ze op haar fiets en reed weg. Louise bleef op de stoep zitten tot haar moeder thuis kwam.

Sindsdien had ze Stella niet meer gezien. Stella en Steven zijn een tweeling. Toen, op 12 november, was Steven al uit huis en woonde ergens anders in Amsterdam. Louise had het hem nooit verteld.

Ze wilde weer naar haar slaapkamer gaan om even rustig te worden maar de eerste tree van de trap kraakte hard en ze hoorde een zware boze stem schreeuwen: "Louise!" Ze stond meteen aan de grond genageld. Alsof ze helemaal in shock was. Ze bewoog niet, maar in haar gedachten rende ze naar de deur, naar het winkelcentrum. Een grote stevige man verscheen in de deuropening. Er hing een vieze alcohollucht om hem heen en hij zag eruit alsof hij al dagen niet had gedoucht. Deze man was Louise's vader. Hij dronk veel te veel, al zou hij dat zelf nooit toegeven. Louise's vader kwam op haar af, ze kromp ineen. "STA OP!" schreeuwde haar vader. "Waar dacht jij heen te gaan? Mijn zuur verdiende geld weer uit te geven aan veel te dure kleren?" Hij greep haar bij de arm. "Jij geeft het anders uit aan alcohol!" schreeuwde Louise terug, het was eruit voor ze er erg in had. Haar vaders gezicht vertrok van woede. "Spreek mij niet tegen!" Hij gooide Louise in de hoek. Ze probeerde op te staan maar haar been deed te veel pijn, ze begon te huilen en achter het grote lichaam van haar vader stond haar moeder.

"Mam? Help me dan!" zei Louise.

"Ga naar de woonkamer, Mariska!" schreeuwde haar vader.

"Mam! Ik heb pijn! Bel de politie!" Louise probeerde op te houden met huilen.

"Ga naar de woonkamer!" Louise's vader draaide zich om naar haar moeder. Die schrok en rende naar de woonkamer. Haar vader ging erachteraan. Dit was Louise's kans. Ze trok zich aan de trap leuning omhoog en strompelde naar buiten.

James liep met zijn sporttas over het terrein van Atletiekvereniging HDB, net buiten Amsterdam. Hij had over een halfuur een wedstrijd, 800 meter hardlopen. Dit was niet James' sterkste punt, maar hij deed aan zo veel mogelijk wedstrijden mee. "James, wacht even!" hoorde hij achter zich. Hij bleef staan en keek achterom. "Hoi!" riep zijn vriend Robin, die ook op atletiek zat. James wachtte tot Robin naast hem was en toen liepen ze samen naar de kleedkamers. James maakt zijn sporttas open en haalde zijn hardloopkleren eruit. "Eh, Robin?" vroeg hij. Robin was bezig zijn shirt over zijn hoofd aan het trekken, en toen dat gelukt was keek hij James aan. "Heb jij Louise misschien nog gezien?" vroeg James. "Nee." Robin keek James nog eens aan. "Waarom zou je haar willen zien? Ze heeft je gedumpt!" En hij ging verder met zich aankleden. James bromde wat en kleedde zich verder aan.

"Deelnemers, naar de start!" De stem uit de luidsprekers was een vrouwenstem. James liep naast Robin naar de start toe. "Succes hè" zei hij tegen zijn vriend. "Ja, dat de beste moge winnen!" antwoordde die en liep naar baan 5. James zou in baan 2 lopen. "Klaar voor de start...GO!" Er klonk een schot en alle lopers gingen van start. James kwam in zijn ritme en hij voelde dat het goed ging. Een voor één liep hij de andere lopers voorbij. Toen liep hij aan kop. Eén ronde was voorbij en een triomfantelijk gevoel overspoelde hem. Hij ging winnen! Toen keek hij even opzij naar het publiek. Zat Louise daar nou? James keek nog een keer, maar zag haar niet. Maar net had hij haar toch gezien, zou ze dan toch gekomen zijn? Hij keek nog eens opzij, lette niet meer op z'n voeten en struikelde. Hij probeerde z'n evenwicht nog te bewaren, maar het lukte niet. Hij knalde met zijn hoofd op de grond en bleef liggen. Een hevige pijn verspreidde zich vanuit zijn hoofd naar de rest van z'n lichaam. Nu was hij kansloos! Oh, kon hij Louise maar vergeten!

Luuk stond uit het raam te kijken naar de straat. Hij had al wat leuke meisjes gezien maar niet een die de moeite waard was om naar buiten voor te gaan. Hij zuchtte diep en keek in de spiegel links van hem. Hij deed zijn haar goed en knipoogde naar zichzelf. Hij mocht er zijn en dat liet hij ook maar al te graag merken. Toen hij weer naar buiten keek zag hij Louise strompelen, hij wist wat dit betekende. Hij rende meteen naar beneden tilde de uitgeputte Louise naar boven en legde haar op zijn bed. Ze begon weer te huilen en het enige wat Luuk deed was haar knuffelen tot ze in zijn armen in slaap viel. Hij kende Louise al heel lang en wist wat voor problemen er bij haar thuis waren. Hij wist dingen die Steven niet wist. Luuk liep naar de woonkamer en belde naar Louise's huis. Hij kreeg Vera aan de lijn en vroeg of zij genoeg kleding voor een week naar zijn huis kon brengen, want één ding was zeker: Louise mocht niet terug naar huis voor haar vader daar weg was.

**Hoofdstuk 3 Blauwe Plekken**

Je kent het gevoel wel, dat gevoel dat je hebt als je wekker afgaat op maandagochtend. Je wilt het liefst nog even blijven liggen. Het weekend-gevoel uitstellen. Maar helaas, je moet opstaan want over een kleine twee uur begint je eerste les wiskunde al.

Nu denken de meeste mensen, wie heeft er nou twee uur nodig om zich klaar te maken voor school? Het antwoord: de meeste belangrijkste, knapste en intelligentste mensen van heel Amsterdam. Tenminste, in onze ogen zijn ze zo belangrijk. Ze hebben minstens een half uur nodig om te douchen (James moet zijn goddelijke lichaam goed wassen). Een half uur voor kleding (Daphne kan nooit kiezen wat ze aan moet doen). Daarna zeker zo'n half uur voor uiterlijke verzorging (geloof me, je wilt Louise niet zonder make-up zien). En daarna hebben ze een klein kwartiertje om te eten en dan hebben ze nog een keer een kwartier om op school te komen (hun tassen worden door de huishoudster ingepakt, behalve die van Nick).

Luuk hoorde zijn wekker afgaan en stond op. Hij had op de kamer van zijn ouders geslapen en Louise in zijn bed laten liggen. Hij had haar tot vier uur 's nachts horen huilen maar het leek hem beter haar even met rust te laten. Hij ging naar zijn kamer en maakte Louise, die toch in slaap was gevallen, wakker

"Louise?" vroeg hij, en hij schudde Louise zachtjes. "Wordt 'ns wakker."

Louise werd langzaam wakker. "Louise, het lijkt me beter als je vandaag hier blijft. Ik meld je wel ziek," zei Luuk. "Nee," antwoordde Louise, "ik moet naar school, ik had met Nick afgesproken." Ze wilde uit bed stappen en zette haar voeten op de grond. "Auw!" riep ze. "Louise, ik wil dat je weer gaat liggen en ik laat mijn huisarts langs komen, oké? Je bent niet in staat nu naar school te gaan." Luuk trok de deken weer over Louise heen en liep de kamer uit, hij bleef nog even in de deuropening staan. "Ik ben vanmiddag weer terug. Als je iets nodig hebt roep je William maar." William was de Engelse butler van de familie Kooijmans.

Luuk ging om kwart voor 8 naar school en hij meldde Louise ziek, na een discussie met de oude conciërge. Luuk loog dat Louise bij hem had gelogeerd omdat haar ouders de stad uit waren en dat ze iets verkeerds had gegeten. Toen de conciërge naar haar huis belde was hij blij dat Vera opnam. De conciërge was zo dom eerst het verhaal uit te leggen aan Vera en die stemde er mee in dat meneer en mevrouw Bergkamp een weekje uit de stad waren. Wat een geluksvogels.

Louise lag op het grote twee-persoonsbed van Luuk. Ze verveelde zich vreselijk en wou dat ze op school was. Maar Luuk had wel gelijk, ze kon zich zo niet op school vertonen, ze kon amper lopen! Toch, wat afleiding kon ze wel gebruiken. Ze dacht aan haar zus, Stella. Wat zou ze nu graag met haar praten. Stella was de enige die van haar dronken vader afwist. Behalve Luuk dan, en haar ouders. Maar met haar ouders kon ze niet praten en Luuk was op school. Dus nu had ze niks anders dan haar eigen gedachten. Oh, wat voelde ze zich vreselijk. Haar linkerenkel deed flink pijn. Ze had er vanochtend al op proberen te lopen, maar het ging moeizaam. Wat haatte ze haar vader! Op dit moment hoopte ze dat ze hem nooit weer zou zien. Vroeger hadden ze wel een goede relatie gehad, maar sinds hij dronk werd hij steeds chagrijniger. Haar moeder was alleen maar bang voor hem, dus daar had ze ook niks aan.

Ze hoorde de bel van de voordeur gaan. Wie zou dat zijn? Ze stond al op en liep moeizaam naar de deur. Ze deed de deur open en bleef even hijgend staan. Die enkel deed echt verrekte zeer. Toen ze de gang door wilde lopen naar de lift bedacht ze dat het helemaal niet nodig was. De Kooijmans hadden een butler, die zou de deur natuurlijk open doen. Al die moeite was voor niks geweest. Ze strompelde terug en plofte op het bed. Ze sloot haar ogen en bleef even liggen. Toen draaide ze zich op haar rug en staarde naar het plafond. Ze bleef een paar minuten zo liggen, totdat er op de slaapkamer deur werd geklopt. "Binnen," zei ze en ze ging rechtop zitten. De deur ging open en een oudere man stapte naar binnen. Louise schatte hem op 50 jaar. Hij had donker haar, maar de grijze haren waren al goed zichtbaar. Hij droeg normale kleren, maar had wel een koffertje bij zich. Louise wist niet goed wat ze ervan moest denken. "Ben jij Louise Bergkamp?" vroeg de man aan haar. "Ja," antwoordde Louise, "en wie bent u?"

"Luuk heeft me gestuurd," zei hij met een glimlach. "Ik ben de dokter." Nu snapte Louise wat er in dat koffertje zat. "Maar ik heb geen dokter nodig hoor," zei ze en ze probeerde een onschuldig gezicht te trekken. "Je hoeft het niet te ontkennen," zei de dokter en hij sloot de deur achter zich. "Luuk heeft me van je vader verteld."

"NEE?! Waarom heeft hij dat nou aan u verteld!" Louise sprong overeind, maar haar voet deed te zeer en ze viel weer op het bed. "Nu gaat u natuurlijk naar mijn ouders, en dan weet iedereen wat er aan de hand is." Ze moest bijna huilen. Ze wilde absoluut niet dat iemand erachter kwam wat voor vader ze had. "Maar meisje, je snapt toch zelf ook wel dat dit zo niet langer kan?"

"Ik red me wel," zei Louise dapper. "Oké," zei de dokter. "Je bent vast een sterke jongedame." Louise beet op haar lip en knikte. "Nu ga ik even naar je voet kijken, want volgens mij doet dat zeer." De dokter onderzocht haar voet en kwam tot de conclusie dat deze gekneusd was. Hij legde er een verband omheen voor extra stevigheid.

Hij stond op en deed z'n koffertje weer dicht. "Dan ga ik nu maar. Als je me weer nodig hebt, vraag William maar om me te bellen." "Dat zal ik doen," zei Louise. "En bedankt voor alles!" "Ja, graag gedaan hoor," zei de dokter. Hij liep naar de deur. Daar draaide hij zich nog even om. "Weet je zeker dat ik het niet moet melden aan de politie?" vroeg hij. "Nee," zei Louise beslist. De dokter stak zijn hand op en sloot de deur achter hem. Nu was Louise weer alleen in Luuk's kamer. Ze moest rust houden, nou, dat werd gemakkelijk. Ze had amper geslapen en dat kon ze nu wel gebruiken. Ze ging op het bed liggen, trok de dekens over haar heen en viel in een diepe slaap.

Het was maandagmiddag, twee uur. Daphne liep het natuurkunde lokaal uit. Ze had net een cijfer van een SO teruggekregen. Ze was niet zo heel goed in natuurkunde en ze had een 7,2! Dus daar was ze wel blij mee. Ze liep de gang door, de trap af, richting de kantine. Toen ze daar was liet ze haar blik over de mensen gaan, op zoek naar Claire. Ze voelde dat er vele blikken op haar gericht waren, vooral van de jongens natuurlijk. Ze zag Claire kijken en zwaaide even. Toen liep ze tussen de tafels en bankjes door naar haar toe. Claire zat alleen op een bankje en was met haar mobiel bezig. "Heeey meid!" zei Daphne tegen haar. Claire keek op en stopte haar telefoon in haar tas. "Kon je het weer niet laten, om alle jongens naar je te laten kijken," zei Claire glimlachend. "Ach, je kent me toch?" zei Daphne en ze trok haar wenkbrauw op. "Ja, tuurlijk ken ik je!" zei Claire. "En ik weet dat je geniet van al die aandacht." "Ja, echt wel," grinnikte Daphne. "Ik kan niet zonder!" Ze ging naast Claire zitten en pakte haar flesje water. "Gaan we nou vanmiddag nog winkelen?" vroeg Claire aan Daphne. "Ik wil die ene Chanel zonnebril eigenlijk wel halen."

"Natuurlijk," zei Daphne. "Ik wil die zonnebril eindelijk eens zien! Je hebt het er al dagen over!"

"Ja, maar dat komt omdat hij prachtig is, echt perfect," zei Claire dramatisch. Daphne rolde met haar ogen. "Misschien kunnen we dan ook nog even kijken voor een nieuwe tas." Daphne keek eens naar haar paarse tas. "Waarom?" vroeg Claire. "Deze is toch nog goed?"

"Dat wel, maar ik heb hem al een half jaar en ik ben wel toe aan iets nieuws," zei Daphne, en ze lachte. "Je hebt gelijk." zei Claire en ze nam een slok van haar water. "Gelukkig heb ik mijn Burberry nog maar een maand!" Naast haar stond een geruite schoudertas. Eigenlijk was Daphne wel een beetje jaloers op die tas, maar daar zei ze natuurlijk niks van.

De bel ging. Claire en Daphne stonden op en liepen richting hun les Nederlands.

James liep door de stad, het was half vier. Zijn laatste uur was uitgevallen en hij had geen zin om naar huis te gaan. Hij liep de Nieuwe Markt op richting Fonteijn om wat te drinken. Zag hij daar Claire en Daphne zitten? Ja hoor, hij herkende Daphne's blonde haar. James had niet echt zin in een praatje en wilde doorlopen, maar het was al te laat. "James!" riep Claire! "Kom er even bij zitten." James weerstond de verleiding om door te lopen en draaide zich om. Misschien is het wel goed om even bij ze te gaan zitten, dacht hij. Misschien nemen ze me dan langzaam weer op in hun groepje...

Wij vinden dat hij dat zeker moet doen, want James is en blijft een lekkerding, met z'n mooie, diepblauwe ogen. Want wat is een verhaal zonder een sexy jongen?

"Is het nou wel slim om met hem te gaan praten?" fluisterde Daphne toen James naar hun toe kwam lopen. "Jeweetwel, Louise heeft liever niet dat we dat doen..."

"Nou en, zie jij Louise ergens? En James is heel aardig hoor. Of ben je dat al vergeten?" fluisterde Claire terug.

"Hoi," zei James.

"Hoi James!" zei Claire en James ging zitten. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte.

"Zo, James." zei Daphne toen maar. "Hoe gaat het nu met je?"

"Oh, met mij gaat alles prima hoor, en met jullie?" James glimlachte voorzichtig en hij keek naar Claire en Daphne.

Waarom voelde hij zich zo opgelaten? Hij wist dat Claire en Daphne hem wel aardig vonden en dat de enige reden dat ze niet meer met hem praatten, Louise was. Dat ze dat nu wel deden was een goed teken. Bovendien zat hij op een terras in Amsterdam en alle meisjes in de buurt keken naar hem.

"Oh, met mij gaat het ook best," zei Claire. Ze merkte dat James zich al iets meer op z'n gemak voelde. "Ik was laatst vrijwilliger bij een dierenasiel."

"Echt? Oh, dat had ik niet van jou verwacht," zei James. Claire en Daphne moesten lachen. "Nee, ik dacht dat ze een grapje maakte toen ze het vertelde," lachte Daphne en ze keek James aan. James lachte naar haar, maar Daphne keek alweer naar Claire. "Je hebt geld genoeg, en dan ga je zoiets doen!" zei Daphne tegen Claire. Claire stak haar tong uit naar haar vriendin. "Ik wil gewoon iets doen voor die dieren, ze zitten daar zo zielig in die hokken."

"Ik snap wel wat je bedoelt," zei James. Claire nam een slok van haar cocktail. Fonteijn stond bekend om haar goede cocktails. Claire en Daphne dronken hier wel vaker wat. "En jij?" James keek naar Daphne. "Ben jij ook ergens vrijwilliger?" grapte James. "Nee," antwoordde Daphne. "Maar ik ontwerp wel kleren, bij mijn moeder in het atelier."

"En wat voor kleren ontwerp je dan?" vroeg James geïnteresseerd.

"Nou, van alles. Rokjes, truitjes en ik heb al twee jurken ontworpen."

"Ja," zei Claire. "Weet je nog die jurk die ze vrijdag aan had, James?"

"Ehm." Hij deed alsof hij moest nadenken, maar eigenlijk herinnerde hij zich die jurk nog precies. Daphne had er stralend uitgezien. "Zo'n blauwe toch?"

"Blauwgroen, die had ik ook zelf ontworpen." zei Daphne trots. Ze praatten nog een poosje verder, totdat Claire zei: "Ik weet niet wat jij doet, Daph, maar ik ga naar huis."

"Ik ga met je mee, dat stomme bio huiswerk." Daphne trok een vies gezicht. Ze stonden alledrie op. "Nou James, het was leuk om even met je te praten," zei Claire. "Ja, vond ik ook," was Daphne het met haar eens. "Ik vond het ook leuk," zei James en hij ging met z'n hand door zijn warrige, bruine haar. "Tot de volgende keer!" zei hij en hij liep weg. Nu wel richting huis.

"Wacht even James!" hoorde hij een stem achter zich zeggen. Hij keek om en zag Claire naar hem toelopen. "Daphne moet de andere kant op, dus ik loop even met jou mee, goed?"

"Ja, tuurlijk," antwoordde James en ze liepen samen verder. Hij aarzelde even en vroeg toen: "Eh... Hoe gaat het nu met Louise?" Als Claire al verbaasd was dat hij dat vroeg liet ze het niet merken. "Goed, voor zover ik weet," zei ze. "De laatste keer dat ik haar zag was vrijdag, op het feest van Luuk." Ze was even stil. "Maar waarom wil jij dat weten?" Toen James geen antwoord gaf vroeg ze voorzichtig: "Vind je haar nog steeds leuk, James?" James keek haar aan. "Nee," zei hij. Maar hij dacht: ja, eigenlijk ben ik nog steeds verliefd op haar en als die stomme Nick niet hier was gekomen was Louise nog steeds van mij geweest.

Claire wist niet of ze James nou moest geloven, maar ze besloot er nu maar niet op in te gaan. "Ik ga hier links, jij moet rechts toch?" onderbrak Claire James gedachten. "Eh, ja," zei James en hij knikte.

"Oké, dan zie ik je nog wel!"

"Ja, vast wel," zei James.

"Daaag!" riep Claire en ze liep weg.

James liep in gedachten naar de Prinsengracht. Hij woonde op nummer 156. Het was een monumentaal grachtenhuis uitgevoerd met een typisch Amsterdamse halsgevel. Ze hadden 5 verdiepingen en een dakterras. Rembrandt had vanuit een van de kamers nog de Westertoren getekend. Soms kwamen er toeristen langs en die wilden dan kijken waar Rembrandt had geschilderd. James vond dit allemaal maar onzin. Rembrandt was allang dood, en je kon ook gewoon het schilderij bekijken!

Tja, blijkbaar is niet iedereen het met hem eens.

Dinsdagmiddag was de beste middag van de week want dan was je altijd om half 3 klaar (tenzij de achterlijke roostermaker het idee krijgt om eens te gaan werken en dan kreeg je het slechtste rooster ooit, het is niet anders. Louise was maandag ziek thuis gebleven en vandaag had Nick geen les met haar gehad. Daarom besloot hij om op haar te wachten bij de kluisjes na school. Hij checkte z'n haar nog even (ja, hij had een spiegel in zijn kluisje), en wachtte daarna geduldig op Louise. Een kwartier later kwam ze eindelijk de hoek om lopen. Nick liep op haar af. "Iedereen is al naar huis, waarom duurde het zolang voordat je hier was?" vroeg hij. Nick wist ook wel dat haar laatste uur, aardrijkskunde, aan de andere kant van de school was, maar om daar nou 15 minuten over te doen? Toen hij bij haar stond gaf hij haar een knuffel. Louise slaakte een kreetje. "Wat is er?" vroeg Nick. "Heb ik je pijn gedaan?" Louise reageerde fel: "Nee Nick, Jezus! Je denkt meteen het ergste!" Nick schrok een beetje van de reactie en keek zijn vriendin aan. Ze zat zenuwachtig aan haar rode haar te plukken, iets wat ze altijd deed als ze loog. Louise zag Nick kijken en zei: "Er is niks! Heus niet!" Ze liep langs Nick naar haar kluisje, maar ze liep een beetje mank. "Waarom loop je dan mank?" Louise reageerde niet, want wat kon ze daar nou op antwoorden. "Nou?!" riep Nick. Hij greep Louise bij haar pols. "AUW!" Nick schoof de mouw van haar French Connection shirt omhoog en hij zag allemaal blauwe plekken. "Als jij dit niks vind," zei Nick zo kalm mogelijk, "dan weet ik niet zo goed hoe ik met jou verder moet." Hij draaide zich om met de tranen in zijn ogen en liep weg. Louise bleef huilend achter.

Na een lange woensdag op school fietste Daphne achter drie meiden aan, op weg naar huis. Oh, wat waren ze irritant! Ze lachten de hele tijd, en praatten zo hard dat Daphne hun hele gesprek kon horen. Ze ergerde zich dood.

Op dit moment ging het gesprek over leuke jongens.

"Ken je James McStanton?" vroeg het meisje dat aan de linkerkant fietste. "Die van het Westerberg College? Duh! Hij is hemels," antwoordde het meisje in het midden. Daphne kon wel horen dat deze meisjes jonger waren dan zijzelf. Hoe ze over James praatten, hij moest eens weten!

"Annet, doe eens normaal!" zei het meisje links tegen het meisje in het midden. "Wat?" vroeg Annet. "Vind jij hem niet leuk dan, Lisa?" zei ze tegen haar. "Jawel, maar hemels is niet echt een goede beschrijving," zei Lisa. "James is goddelijk, geweldig, fantastisch!" "En supersexy!" zei hun vriendin. Ze moesten alle drie lachen. Daphne vond dat ze wel een beetje overdreven. Oké, James was leuk, en hij was zeker sexy, maar dat was het dan ook wel.

Nou weten wij toevallig dat Daphne wat anders aan haar hoofd heeft, maar ieder ander zou haar voor gek verklaren!

"Oh, maar die daar mag er ook wel wezen!" zei Annet en ze zuchtte. "Huh?!" zeiden haar vriendinnen. "Wie bedoel je?"

"Die jongen daar recht voor ons." Ze wees naar de overkant van de straat. "Bedoel je die met dan halflange blonde haar, die daar voor de etalage staat?" vroeg Lisa. "Die met die typische surfers-look?" Annet knikte. "Ooh jullie bedoelen die met sexy gebruinde huid," zei het meisje rechts. "Ja, hij is zeker hot."

Daphne keek ook naar de jongen. Ze kende maar één jongen die bij die omschrijving paste. Zou het hem zijn?

De jongen stond met z'n rug naar Daphne toe. De meisjes voor haar waren al giechelend doorgefietst, maar Daphne fietste heel langzaam. Ze wilde zekerheid hebben voor ze op hem afstapte. Het is zo gênant als het een onbekende jongen blijkt te zijn. Op dat moment draaide de jongen zich om en keek Daphne recht aan. Daphne kreeg het ineens warm (nee, dat kwam niet door de zon!). Ja, het was Steven! Hij stak z'n hand op en zwaaide naar haar. Daphne zwaaide terug. Ze zag Steven de straat oversteken en bleef stilstaan. "Hé Daphne!" zei hij. "Wat toevallig dat jij hier ook bent!"

"Hoi," zei ze met een glimlach. Ze besloot dat hij echt blij was om haar te zien; hij zag er blij uit. "Wat deed je daar bij die etalage?" vroeg ze aan hem. "Oh, ik ga vrijdag bij m'n ouders op bezoek," zei hij, "en ik wilde iets meenemen." Hij lachte. "En?" vroeg Daphne. "Heb je al iets gevonden?" Steven haalde zijn schouders op en kneep even met z'n ogen, want de zon kwam achter een wolk vandaan. "Nee, maar dat maakt niet uit. Dan maar geen cadeautje," zei hij. Daphne fietste nu langzaam door en Steven liep naast haar. "Maar dat vinden m'n ouders vast niet erg, want ze houden toch niet zo van cadeautjes," zei Steven en hij moest lachen. Daphne hield van het geluid van die lach. "Jij houd zeker wel van cadeautjes?" vroeg Steven aan haar met een ondeugende grijns op zijn gezicht. "Ja, ik ben er dol op," antwoordde Daphne lachend. Ondertussen waren ze bij Daphne's huis aangekomen. Daphne woonde aan de Jacob van Lennepstraat. Haar ouders hadden daar een heel groot appartement gekocht, omdat ze dan af en toe naar het Vondelpark konden om uit te rusten. Daphne zette haar fiets in de privé stalling van de Groenhoeks. Ze liep naar de deur en stond op het punt om naar binnen te gaan toen Steven zei: "Daphne, wacht even." Daphne bleef staan en draaide zich om. Steven kwam dichter bij haar staan en keek haar aan. Daphne keek in zijn donkerblauwe ogen. Ze zou daar wel voor altijd in willen kijken. Steven kwam nog iets dichterbij. Daphne voelde een tinteling door haar lichaam gaan toen Steven een kus op haar wang drukte. Toen deed hij weer een stap achteruit. "Was dat geen mooi cadeautje?" vroeg hij zacht. Daphne kon alleen maar knikken. Steven liep weg en verdween uit het zicht. Als in een trance liep Daphne door de openstaande deur naar binnen.

Nou, Steven heeft het wel weer mooi voor elkaar. Hij begint rustig, want hij weet dat meisjes dan alleen maar meer naar hem verlangen. Zo heeft hij toch nog wat aan zijn verleden. Wij zijn benieuwd of dit wat wordt!

Steven Bergkamp droeg voor zijn doen nette kleding. Dat wil zeggen een schone, niet kapotte spijkerbroek en een witte blouse. Hij liep naar de woning van zijn ouders aan de Rusthofstraat. Hij belde aan en wachtte geduldig voor de deur. Vera deed open. "Hallo meneer Bergkamp. Wat leuk om u weer eens te zien. We dachten al, waar blijft hij toch?" zei Vera vrolijk. Steven gaf haar een knuffel en stapte het huis binnen. "Ja, ik dacht zo, laat ik even kijken hoe het met de oudjes gaat. Hoe gaat het met ze? En met Louise, waar is ze?" Steven hing zijn jas op en keek Vera vragend aan. Ze slikte even. "Goed," loog ze. "Louise logeert bij Luuk en met uw ouders gaat het prima." "Mooi!" zei Steven en hij liep de woonkamer binnen waar zijn vader op een grote bruine leren stoel tv zat te kijken en zijn moeder zat te breien op de bank.

"Zoon!" zei meneer Bergkamp. Hij stond op en gaf zijn zoon een dikke knuffel. "Hé pa. Ik dacht, ik kom weer is langs. Hallo mama." Hij gaf zijn moeder een knuffel en ging op de bank zitten. "Hoe gaat het met je studie jongen?" vroeg zijn vader en hij ging er eens goed voor zitten. "Goed, goed. Volgende week moeten we in groepjes een paar gym lessen op middelbare scholen geven. Ik wilde naar het Westerberg College alleen had een ander groepje die school al gekozen." Vera kwam de woonkamer binnen met een glas Cola en gaf hem aan Steven.

"Dank je Vera," zei Steven beleefd, "maar wat ik dus zei, ik vind het echt een leuke opleiding en het past ook wel bij mij."

"Ik vind het fijn dat het zo goed met je gaat Steven," zei mevrouw Bergkamp.

"Mariska, ik heb een gesprek met hem. Bemoei je er niet mee," zei meneer Bergkamp.

"Pa, het is al goed! Mam toont gewoon wat interesse," zei Steven geruststellend.

De deurbel ging en Vera wilde al naar de deur lopen. "Wacht maar Vera," zei Steven, "Ik ga wel." Hij stond op en liep door de gang naar de voordeur. Hij deed open en er stond een politieagent voor de deur. "Woont hier ene Ralph Bergkamp?" vroeg een stevige politie man met een dun snorretje. "Dat is mijn vader, wat is er dan?" Steven keek de politieagent angstig aan. De agent zei kalm en monotoon, alsof het niks was: "Hij wordt opgepakt wegens kindermishandeling."

**Hoofdstuk 4 Brad & Jenn**

Als je aan de leerlingen van het Westerberg College vraagt wat de leukste dag van de herfst is zullen ze allemaal zeggen: Het Hockeyfeest. Niet dat ze allemaal op hockey zitten, maar het is er gewoon heel gezellig. Iedereen is net terug van zijn of haar heerlijke herfstvakantie met zijn familie in het buitenland. Allemaal weer lekker bijgetint en een vakantie liefde verder. Luuk had er natuurlijk meerdere. Hij moet wel aan de verwachtingen voldoen. James is met zijn ouders naar zijn familie in Engeland geweest en Louise heeft heerlijk geshopt in Parijs met haar moeder om alle nare omstandigheden te vergeten. Maar nu, het hockeyfeest. Luuk had het georganiseerd, dus het moest wel een knalfeest worden. Het thema was beroemde stelletjes (als het aan Luuk lag triootjes, maar goed.) Nick ging samen met Louise, ondanks de nog niet helemaal uitgeprate ruzie. Ze waren gekomen als Brad Pitt en Jennifer Aniston, ook al zijn die niet meer bij elkaar, Louise vond Angelina Jolie niet leuk. Nick kende alleen de film Mr. and Mrs. Smith dus hij had een pak aangetrokken, terwijl Louise gewoon een groen jurkje aan had met een ketting en ze had haar haren gestijld. Luuk was samen met een ander meisje als Julius Caesar en Cleopatra (nog niet wetend dat hij weg zou gaan met de Olsen-twin, Lianne en Chantal Kleer, een tweeling uit 4vwo). Hij had een toga aan die verdacht veel leek op het gordijn uit de slaapkamer van zijn ouders. Daphne was als Heidi Klum en had de beruchte blauwe jurk aan die Heidi Klum in Iran aan had. Ze was alleen niet met haar Seal, want die had ze niet, en ze vond Steven niet echt Seal materiaal. Claire was samen met James omdat ze allebei niemand hadden en Claire vond dat James maar weer wat socialer moest worden. Claire was als Angelina Jolie en James als Brad Pitt. (Twee keer Brad Pitt op één feestje? Klinkt als de hemel, vind je niet?) Claire droeg een strakke nepleren jurk tot haar knieën uit de film Mr. and Mrs. Smith met daaronder nepleren laarzen. Ze had 'smockey eyes' en haar lippen knalrood gestift. James droeg een grijze broek die alleen hem zo goed stond. Hij droeg een gebroken witte polo en droeg toen hij binnenkwam een grijs petje. Toen hij zijn petje afdeed, kon je zien dat hij een beetje wax in zijn haren had gedaan waardoor hij er nog goddelijker uitzag dan hij al was. Hij vond gewoon dat hij er zonder wax ook al prima uitzag en hij had geen zin om elke ochtend zijn haar te doen.

Louise was aan het dansen, voor zover ze kon met haar gekneusde enkel. Veel mensen staarden haar aan. "Kijk haar nou," fluisterde Lexus Coot, "beetje feesten, terwijl haar pa is opgepakt.

"Ik hoorde dat hij een drugsdealer is," fluisterde Mirjam Ring.

"Nee, dat is niet waar! Hij heeft eigenlijk drie buitenechtelijke kinderen, en die eisen geld, en toen duwde hij ze van een brug!" zei Iris Kateburg met een opgewonden piepstemmetje.

"Ik weet hoe het gegaan is! Hij had zich opgemaakt als een vrouw, is naar een casino gegaan, daar flirtte hij met de mannen om zo in hun kaarten te kunnen kijken!" fluisterde Renate Marks.

Louise trok zich niks aan van de vele blikken en het geroddel en feestte vrolijk door met Claire en Daphne. Nick stond bij de bar naar Louise te kijken. Ze had nog steeds niet vertelt hoe ze aan die blauwe plekken kwam, en hij vond het maar vreemd dat hij ze niet meer zag (make-up doet wonderen).

James stond bij Luuk, een paar meter verderop aan de bar en Nick zat in z'n uppie aan de bar. Hij bestelde een biertje en dronk hem in één keer leeg en bestelde er toen nog één.

James en Luuk waren naar Daphne, Claire en Louise gelopen en dansten met hen mee. Louise besloot om James voor één keer niet te negeren en dus was het één grote gezelligheid. "Wie wil wat te drinken?" schreeuwde Daphne boven de muziek uit.

"Ik!" schreeuwde Claire. "Doe maar een biertje!"

"Biologisch zeker," zei Louise sarcastisch.

"Als het even kan!" snauwde Claire terug, "maar laat maar, ik haal het zelf wel weer." En ze liep boos weg.

"Wat heeft die nou weer?" vroeg Louise.

"Je bent nou niet echt het zonnetje in huis vandaag," zei Luuk.

"Zegt de man met de toga!" zei Louise kattig terug.

Luuk haalde zijn schouders op en liep weg. "Ik ga eerst maar even naar de wc," zei Daphne, en ze liep ook weg. James en Louise stonden met z'n tweeën op de dansvloer.

"Dus," zei James, "ik zag je zondag niet bij atletiek."

"Ik was door mijn enkel gegaan," zei Louise.

"Oh, gaat het nu wel weer dan?" vroeg James bezorgd.

"Ja, dank je," zei Louise.

Kijk, dacht Louise, als Nick nou net zo reageerde als James, was er niks aan de hand geweest. (Ja Louise, James is gewoon het perfecte vriendje, jammer voor jou dat het je ex is.) Er kwam een langzaam nummer uit de boxen (Last Request van Paolo Nutini) en Louise sloeg haar armen om de nek van James, ze vond dat wel kunnen. Ze keek James aan en zei: "Sorry dat ik me zo kinderachtig heb gedragen." James keek haar aan met zijn blauwe ogen en zei zachtjes in haar oor: "Het geeft niet." Louise legde haar hoofd op de vertrouwde borst van James.

Nick zat met Claire aan de bar en ze hadden allebei al wat aardig op, meer dan de vertrouwde twee biertjes. Nick zag James met Louise dansen en hij zag dat ze met gesloten ogen haar hoofd op zijn (super gespierde en sexy) borst legde. "KIJK HEN NOU!" schreeuwde hij naar Claire. Claire's hoofd tolde een beetje en toen ze opzij keek zag ze James en Louise die zo'n beetje aan het knuffelen waren. "Jij," zei Claire, "jij moet iemand vinden die van jou houdt en niet van haar ex." Nick keek van Louise naar Claire, die op de kruk naast die van hem zat. Haar bruine haren hingen los en ze had prachtige krullen. Haar donkere ogen keken hem doordringend aan. Dit was het meisje die hij al zo lang kende, die hem als geen ander kende. Het meisje met wie hij op de kleuterschool zou gaan trouwen. Hij ging een beetje dichter naar Claire toe. "Wie dan?" vroeg hij. "Nou," zei Claire, "ik?" Nick boog zich naar Claire toe en begon haar te zoenen. Brad Pitt en Angelina Jolie, zoals in Mr. and Mrs. Smith, waren nu samen. Zal Jennifer dit keer ook zo rustig reageren omdat Jolie haar man weer afpakt?

Louise deed haar ogen open en keek naar de bar. Ze kon haar ogen niet geloven. Haar vriendje zat te zoenen met één van haar beste vriendinnen. Ze liet James los, hij keek haar aan. Ze draaide zich om en rende zo goed als ze kon met haar voet in het verband de zaal uit. James draaide zich om. Hij kon het niet helpen, maar ergens genoot hij ervan dat Nick zijn relatie met Louise aan het verpesten was.

Daphne werd wakker van het geluid van haar telefoon. Het was zaterdagochtend en ze wilde zich nog even omdraaien en verder slapen. Haar mobiel ging nog een keer. Shit, dacht Daphne. Hij zou nu om de minuut af gaan. Ze voelde met haar hand op haar nachtkastje tot ze hem voelde. Ze klapte hem open en las de sms.

_Daphne, lekker geslapen? Kunnen we vandaag iets afspreken? Ik wil je graag weer zien... xxhvj Steven_

Daphne glimlachte en smste terug.

_Hoi ! Ik wil graag wat afspreken! =D Maar ik heb om 1 uur afgesproken met Claire en Louise... Misschien kun je om 2 uur bij Fonteijn komen? Dan kunnen we wel even door de stad lopen, naar het Vondelpark ofzo. xxxloveu2 _

Ze viel weer terug op haar bed. Steven vond haar leuk! Wat had ze toch weer geluk! Haar mobiel ging weer af. Ze las het antwoord van Steven.

_Ja, is goed! Dan zie ik je vanmiddag xxx Steven_

Yes, Daphne had er nu al zin in! Als Claire en Louise maar niet moeilijk zouden doen dat ze eerder wegging. Maar dat moesten ze maar begrijpen. Als zij verliefd waren, zou Daphne het ook niet erg vinden. Het was inmiddels half elf. Daphne ging naar beneden om te ontbijten.

"Dus Louise is ziek?" vroeg Claire aan Daphne. Ze zaten met z'n tweeën op het terras van Fonteijn. Ze waren al meer dan een uur op Louise aan het wachten, toen Daphne een sms van haar kreeg. "Ja," antwoordde Daphne, "lees zelf maar." Ze gaf Claire haar telefoon. Claire opende het bericht en las de sms van Louise.

_Hee ! Sorry dat ik nu pas sms, maar ik ben ziek en ik kan dus niet naar Fonteijn komen... Have fun met z'n 2en & groetjes aan Claire! xxxxx_

Ze gaf de telefoon terug aan Daphne. Het was de nieuwste Sony Ericsson Xperia die Daphne drie weken geleden van haar ouders had gekregen. "Nou, lekker is dat," zei Daphne.

"Ze zegt toch sorry?" zei Claire en er klonk lichte verontwaardiging in haar stem. "Mag ik haar even terug smsen?"

"Ja hoor," zei Daphne en ze nam een slok van haar cappuccino. Normaal nam ze hier een cocktail, maar daar had ze vandaag niet zo'n zin in. "Wat sms je dan?" vroeg ze aan Claire. Claire klapte de telefoon dicht en gaf hem terug. "Oh, beterschap en groetjes terug enzo." Daphne zuchtte. "Wat?!" zei Claire. "Ze is wel onze vriendin hoor." Daphne zei even niks. "Als jij vergeet een afspraak af te zeggen omdat je ziek bent, ga ik toch ook niet bitchie doen?"

"Nee," zei Daphne, "dat is het ook niet."

"Wat is het dan?" vroeg Claire.

"Ik weet het niet precies," zei Daphne bedachtzaam. "Volgens mij is ze niet ziek, ze heeft gewoon geen zin om met ons te praten. Gister aan het eind van de avond deed ze ook al zo raar." Claire werd een beetje rood en boog haar hoofd. Ze dacht aan gisteravond. De zoen met Nick, die heerlijk zoen. Wat had Claire daar lang op moeten wachten! Misschien had Louise dat gezien of gehoord en wilde ze daarom niet komen. Nee, dacht Claire. Dat kan ze niet gezien hebben. Louise was met James aan het dansen! Dat vond Claire ook wel een beetje raar, want Louise had sinds het uit was niet meer met hem gepraat en gisteren danste ze ineens de hele avond met hem. Toen dacht Claire weer aan Nick. Toen Nick haar gezoend had, had hij een beetje raar gekeken. Alsof hij niet wist wie hij nou leuker vond, Claire of Louise, maar toen had hij geglimlacht en ze hadden de hele avond gepraat. "Claire?" Claire schrok op uit haar gedachten en zag dat Daphne haar vragend aankeek. "Wat is er?" "Oh niks," zei Claire. "Ik dacht even na over wat je zei. Misschien heb je wel gelijk." Ze keek Daphne aan. "Ik kan wel iets bedenken, waarom ze niet meer met me zou willen praten," zei ze en ze werd een beetje rood. "Ik denk niet dat ze het weet, maar ik moet het aan iemand vertellen!"

"Nou, vertel het maar aan mij!" zei Daphne nieuwsgierig. Claire keek om zich heen om te kijken of er iemand luisterde en zei toen zacht: "Ik heb gisteravond met Nick gezoend..." Daphne's ogen werden groot. "Wat?!" riep ze uit. "Waarom heb jij met hem gezoend? Als Louise daar achter komt, wil ze inderdaad niet meer met je praten!"

"Ik weet het," zei Claire. "Eigenlijk zou ik me moeten schamen, maar daar was het veel te leuk voor." Ze moest glimlachen en ook Daphne kon een lach niet onderdrukken bij het zien van de gelukzalige uitdrukking op Claire's gezicht. "Je bent toch niet verliefd op hem, hè?" grinnikte Daphne. Daar moest Claire even over nadenken. Ze kende Nick al sinds ze vijf waren. Ze woonden in hetzelfde dorp, maar toen ze naar de eerste klas zouden gaan, verhuisde Claire met haar familie naar Amsterdam. Eerst had ze Nick gemist, maar ze zagen elkaar soms nog en smsten regelmatig, gewoon als vrienden. Toen Nick deze zomer ook naar Amsterdam kwam, was Claire blij voor hem geweest dat hij zo goed werd opgenomen in het groepje. Zijn relatie met Louise hielp daar natuurlijk ook wel bij, maar Louise was gewoon een leuke meid, dus dat vond Claire niet erg. Maar nu wist ze niet precies wat ze ervan moest vinden. Daphne zag de tweestrijd op het gezicht van haar vriendin. "Ik denk dat ik wel verliefd op hem ben," zei Claire.

"Je kent hem al zo lang en nu ineens ben je verliefd?" vroeg Daphne een beetje verbaasd. "Moet jij nodig zeggen," antwoordde Claire, "jij kent Steven toch ook al langer?" Daphne bloosde. "Maar ik ben al langer verliefd," bekende Claire, "toen ik hem na de zomervakantie weer zag al, denk ik, maar ik wist niet zo goed wat ik er mee aan moest, dus heb ik maar niks gezegd."

"Nou, dan is het wachten op Nick," zei Daphne. Claire keek haar raar aan. "Wat bedoel je?"

"Zoende jij hem gister, of zoende hij jou?" vroeg Daphne en ze keek Claire aan alsof ze een detective was die een moordzaak oploste. "Hij zoende mij," zei Claire een beetje onzeker. "Dan is het toch duidelijk?" lachte Daphne. "Hij vindt je leuk, anders zoent hij je niet." Claire grijnsde. "Dus," vervolgde Daphne, "is het wachten totdat hij het uitmaakt met Louise en jou vraagt." Ze lachte triomfantelijk naar haar vriendin. Maar Claire was daar niet zo zeker van. "Wat als hij nou dronken was?" vroeg ze bedenkelijk. "Ik heb Nick nog nooit dronken gezien," zei Daphne, "maar ik kan niet in zijn hoofd kijken, dus als je het zeker wilt weten, moet je het maar gewoon aan hem vragen."

"Ja, dat is misschien wel het beste," zei Claire aarzelend, "want nu ben ik alleen maar onzeker." Ze dacht even na. "Als Steven je straks komt ophalen, ga ik bij Nick langs," zei ze vastbesloten. Daphne glimlachte haar bemoedigend toe. "Volgens mij is dat het beste," zei ze. "Maar laat me wel meteen weten wat er gebeurd is, oké?"

"Ja, doe ik," zei Claire grijnzend. "Hé, is dat niet Steven?" Daphne keek achterom. Ze zag Steven. Steven zag Daphne naar hem kijken en lachte. "Daphne?" zei Claire dringend. "Je moet me beloven niemand iets over die zoen te vertellen! Ook Steven niet."

"Nee, natuurlijk niet," zei Daphne geruststellend. "Ik heb liever niet dat iemand het weet voor ik met Nick gepraat heb," zei Claire en ze dronk haar limoencocktail op. Daphne zou net een slok van haar cappuccino nemen toen ze een hand op haar schouder voelde. Ze draaide haar hoofd om en keek recht in de ogen van Steven. "Hoi!" zei ze blij. Steven gaf haar een zoen op haar wang. "Hallo," zei hij en hij lachte. "Hoi Steven!" zei Claire terwijl ze opstond, "Alles goed met jou?" Steven verplaatste zijn blik van Daphne naar Claire. "Ja, het gaat best. Behalve dan dat mijn vader is opgepakt wegens kindermishandeling." Hij keek treurig. "Wat?" zei Daphne geschokt. "Is het wel waar? Ik hoorde gisteravond allemaal roddels, maar ik dacht dat het gewoon weer onzin was."

"Nee, helaas," zei Steven, "mijn vader heeft Louise meerdere malen geslagen." Claire en Daphne keken elkaar aan. Daarom had ze gister een beetje mank gelopen en daarom was ze er nu niet! "Wat afschuwelijk!" zei Claire. "Waarom heeft ze er geen aangifte van gedaan?"

"Ja, dat heb ik haar ook gevraagd," zei Steven. "Ze was bang, zei ze."

"Nou, dat is heel begrijpelijk," zei Daphne. "Ik zou het eerst ook niet durven zeggen, denk ik."

"Wie heeft het dan aan de politie verteld?" vroeg Claire.

"De huisarts van Luuk," antwoordde Steven. Claire en Daphne keken hem aan en Daphne vroeg: "Wat heeft die er nou weer mee te maken dan?" Ze stonden met z'n drieën rond het tafeltje. "Het blijkt dus dat Luuk van Louise's problemen wist, en dat ze altijd naar hem toe ging als onze vader haar weer geslagen had."

"Nou, goed dat hij het verteld heeft!" zei Claire. "Maar ik ga er vandoor, ik heb nog wat dingen te doen." "Is goed, ik spreek je wel weer." Daphne knipoogde naar Claire die wegliep. Aan het eind van het terras zwaaide ze nog even en toen verdween ze in de menigte. "Zullen we een eindje lopen?" vroeg Steven aan Daphne en hij pakte haar hand. "Naar het park?" zei Daphne. Ze keek Steven aan. "Is goed." Ze liepen richting het Vondelpark.

"Toch vind ik het wel een beetje raar dat Louise niks heeft gezegd. Weet jij of Nick het wel wist?" vroeg ze aan Steven. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en zei: "Nee, alleen Luuk wist ervan. Louise heeft ook ruzie gehad met Nick, vertelde ze."

"Oh," zei Daphne. Wat zal Louise het moeilijk gehad hebben, dacht ze. Helemaal alleen met zo'n vader en niemand aan wie ze het kwijt kon. Maar dat ze het dan aan Luuk verteld?! Waarom niet aan Nick? Ze zal er wel een reden voor hebben gehad. Steven en Daphne liepen zwijgend door. Daphne voelde zich goed, zoals ze nu door de stad liep met Steven naast zich. Om het moment perfect te maken, zou Steven haar nu moeten zoenen, maar dat deed hij niet. Nee, Steven bedwong zijn verlangens, hij zou wachten tot ze in het park waren. Hoe lang zou hij dat nog volhouden? (Kijk, daar zijn wij ook wel benieuwd naar.)

Steven wilde sneller in het park zijn en begon daarom wat vlugger te lopen. Daphne's telefoon ging en ze stond meteen stil. Uit haar oude en vertrouwde paarse Prada-bag haalde ze haar telefoon (ze kon die tas gewoon niet weggooien, het was, volgens haar, een klassieker).

"Talk to me!" zei Daphne vrolijk.

"Ja Daphne, met Louise, je moet nú naar me toekomen," zei Louise.

"Dit is niet echt het beste moment," zei Daphne en ze keek naar Steven die een paar meter verderop stond te wachten.

"Maakt me niet uit, je komt nu! Ik ben het belangrijkst!" Louise hing op.

Daphne liep naar Steven toe, ze friemelde aan haar jas en keek naar Steven. "Uh.. Steven, ik moet gaan." Zijn altijd zo vrolijke ogen veranderden in zielige puppy-oogjes. "Steven kijk niet zo, ik moet echt weg." Steven zuchtte en haalde zijn schouders op. "Ja, als het moet, dan spreken we binnenkort wel weer af." Daphne keek Steven even aan. Ik wil een kus, dacht ze. Steven keek haar heel even niet-begrijpend aan vroeg toen: "Waar wacht je op?"

"Niks," zei Daphne ze draaide zich om en liep richting de tram. "Wacht!" riep Steven. Daphne probeerde zich zo charmant mogelijk om te draaien. Steven liep met grote passen op Daphne af. Hij pakte haar gezicht voorzichtig en teder vast met zijn handen en keek diep in haar ogen. "Ik weet niet wat je doet, of hoe, maar als ik bij jou ben, Daphne, dan vergeet ik al mijn problemen," zei Steven. Daphne bloosde een beetje. Ging het nou eindelijk gebeuren? Ze hoopte van wel. Al dagen en nachten droomde ze over Steven. Steven's gezicht kwam steeds dichter bij de hare, ze kon niet meer wachten en zoende Steven. Daphne had het gevoel alsof ze in de zevende hemel was, niet dat ze wist hoe je je zou voelen als je daar was. Er zaten wel 13072521460235 vlindertjes in haar buik en ze wou dat dit moment nooit meer ophield, maar helaas, Steven liet haar los en zei: "Ga nou maar snel." Daphne knikte en liep naar de tram. Terwijl ze liep, dacht ze even na welke tram ze ook al weer moest nemen. Volgens mij is het eerst tram 7 tot het Weesperplein en met de metro richting Gaasperplas, dacht ze. Na ongeveer een half uurtje onderweg te zijn geweest stapte ze uit. Nog een paar minuten lopen en ze was er.

Claire werd al zenuwachtig als ze alleen maar aan Nick dacht. Dit zou de eerste keer zijn dat ze hem weer zag, na de zoen. Als ze er aan dacht kreeg ze weer kriebels in haar buik. Waar moest ze ook alweer heen? Ze was nog niet zo vaak naar Nick's huis hier in Amsterdam geweest. Ze reed op de Nassaukade en sloeg rechts af, de Bloemgracht in. Ze zette haar fiets tegen een boom en belde aan bij nummer 31. De deur werd opengedaan door een wat oudere vrouw. Claire kende de moeder van Nick wel. "Hallo mevrouw Van Leeuwen," zei Claire. "Claire!" De moeder van Nick gaf haar twee zoenen op haar wang. "Wat leuk dat je langs komt! Daar zal Nick van opkijken!" zei ze vrolijk. Claire lachte en stapte de hal in. De muren waren een lichte tint groen geverfd, en midden in de hal hing een schilderij. Nick's moeder zag Claire naar het schilderij kijken. "Het is een kopie hoor," lachte ze, "een kopie van Mandolina y Guitarra, van Picasso." "Oke." Claire lachte. "Nick zit op z'n kamer. Weet je nog waar dat is?"

"Ja hoor," zei Claire en ze liep de trap op. Boven aangekomen klopte ze op de deur. "Binnen." Nick's stem klonk vragend. Claire opende de deur. "Hoi," zei ze. Nick keek op van z'n zilveren Apple laptop. "Oh, hallo." Hij klapte de laptop dicht en keek Claire aan. Verlegen ging Claire op Nick's bed zitten. Ze herkende het nog van het oude huis. "Wat kom je doen?" vroeg Nick. "Oh gewoon, even kijken hoe het is," antwoordde Claire, op zichzelf scheldend omdat ze geen beter excuus kon verzinnen. "Oh." Nick lachte. "Nou, het is goed. Ik ben nog een beetje moe, want gisterochtend werd ik om 8 uur wakker.." Claire lachte. Ze dacht, zal ik het nou vragen? Zal ik vragen of hij me leuk vind? "Tot hoe laat heb jij morgen les?" vroeg Nick. "Ehm.. kwart over drie geloof ik," antwoordde Claire. Nick stond op en kwam op het bed naast Claire zitten. "Dan kunnen we samen naar huis fietsen, want ik ben dan ook vrij." "Oke," zei Claire. Help! dacht ze. Moet ik het nou vragen? Waarom had ze niet een engel of zo, die haar advies kon geven. "Ik wilde je eigenlijk iets vragen," zei Claire aarzelend. Zou ze het vragen? dacht Nick. Zal ze het durven? Claire dacht, shit, wat nou als hij me niet leuk vind. Dan heb ik echt een vreselijk blauwtje gelopen. "Ehm.." Ze keek Nick aan. "Wat heb je gedaan dit weekend?" Shit, ze durfde het niet. Huh, dacht Nick. Bedoelde ze dat? Dan vind ze me dus niet leuk.. "Eh.. gewoon. Uitgeslapen en met m'n moeder naar de stad geweest enzo," antwoordde hij, en hij probeerde opgewekt te klinken.

Twee mensen die elkaar leuk vinden, maar het beide niet durven zeggen. Daar schiet je natuurlijk niks mee op. Wij zijn benieuwd wie als eerste genoeg moed verzameld om het te zeggen.

Daphne liep de oprit van Louise's huis op, ze hoopte dat Steven nog in het centrum zou blijven, want als hij ontdekte dat zij hem had gedumpt voor zijn kleinere zusje… Daar dacht ze liever niet over na. Ze belde aan bij het enorm grote huis van Louise en Louise deed meteen open. Haar ogen waren bloeddoorlopen en haar make-up… laten we daar maar niet over beginnen. Haar rode krullen, die altijd zo mooi langs haar gezicht vielen, waren nu één grote pluizenbos en Louise zag er qua kleding ook niet geweldig uit. "Louise!," riep Daphne uit. "Wat zie je er ziek uit! Heb je griep?!" Daphne stapte de gang in. "Is je moeder thuis?" vroeg ze. "Nee," antwoordde Louise, "en Vera is boodschappen doen." Daphne knikte begrijpend. "Wat was er nou zo belangrijk? Waarvoor ik meteen moest komen?" Daphne liep richting de grote woonkamer van Louise en ging in de bruine leren stoel zitten.

"Ik wil dat je niet meer met Claire praat," zei Louise ijzig.

"Dat is een grapje zeker," zei Daphne.

"Nee. Ik wil dat je haar negeert, alsof ze er niet is." Louise keek Daphne aan.

"Wat? Waarom dat nou weer? Nee ik doe het niet," riep Daphne verontwaardigd.

"Ze heeft met Nick gezoend!" zei Louise boos.

"Dat weet ik!" zei Daphne. Zodra ze het had gezegd sloeg ze haar hand voor haar mond.

"Wat?! Je wist het! En je zei niks?!" schreeuwde Louise. Haar stem klonk schor.

"Ja, maar ik dacht dat het beter was als Claire het je vertelde," zei Daphne zachtjes.

"Daphne Groenhoek, als jij Claire niet negeert vertel ik iedereen dat.."

"Dat wat?!"

"Dat jij eigenlijk een klein broertje hebt."

"Oh, dat is erg," zei Daphne spottend.

"Nee, dat niet, maar het feit dat jij ervoor hebt gezorgd dat hij voor eeuwig in een inrichting zit wel," zei Louise met een kille klank ik haar stem.

Daphne's ogen werden groot. "Hoe weet jij dat?" Daphne's stem trilde, en ze moest haar tranen weg slikken.

"Ik speelde die dag bij jou, en jij dacht dat ik op de wc zat. Ik heb alles gezien, Daphne. Ik durfde toen de wc deur nog niet dicht te doen, dus hij stond op een kier. Je was jaloers omdat je broertje zo'n stom speelgoedhuis kreeg en jij niet." Louise stopte even en keek Daphne aan. "En toen," zei ze, "toen duwde je hem van de trap. Ik heb alles gezien."

_27 oktober 1999. _

"_Thomas! Kom je even naar beneden?" riep mevrouw Groenhoek. Een klein blond mannetje van een jaar of 4 kwam de trap afrennen. "MAMA!" riep hij blij toen zijn moeder hem optilde en hem knuffelde. "Hé, sterke kerel van me. Ik heb iets voor je meegenomen." Uit de woonkamer kwamen twee meisjes van 7 jaar rennen. Eentje met een kop voor rode krullen en een meisje met een blonde bob. "Hoi mam!" zei Daphne. "Hallo mevrouw Groenhoek!" zei Louise. "Hallo prinsesjes. Daphne kun je me die tas even aangeven?" Mevrouw Groenhoek wees naar een grote tas van de Intertoys. Daphne rende blij naar de tas en haalde het grote speelgoed huis van Duplo uit de tas. "Wat mooi! Is ie voor mij?" Daphne keek met grote ogen naar haar moeder. "Nee," zei mevrouw Groenhoek, "Die is voor Thomas." Ze pakte het huis van Daphne af en gaf het aan Thomas die blij op en neer sprong. Daphne kreeg tranen in haar ogen. "Maar hij kreeg gisteren ook al een speelgoedtrein, en vorige week piratenlego." Tranen biggelde over de rode appelwangetjes van Daphne. "Lieverd, toen jij zo oud was, kreeg je ook allemaal speelgoed." Het was waar, maar Daphne kreeg toen nog tweede handsspeelgoed van haar oudere neefjes en nichtjes omdat ze toen nog niet veel geld hadden. Daphne rende huilend de trap en Louise ging achter haar aan. Mevrouw Groenhoek tilde het grote speelgoedhuis naar de kamer van Thomas. _

_Een half uurtje later stond Thomas in de deuropening van Daphne's kamer. _

"_Daphne!" riep hij. _

"_Ga weg, stommerd!" zei Daphne. En ze trok de dekens over haar hoofd. _

"_Kijk eens wat ik voor je heb gemaakt!" Thomas stond blij op en neer te springen. _

"_Ik wil het niet weten," zei Daphne. _

"_Ik ga even naar de wc," zei Louise, ze stond op en liep de kamer uit. _

"_Daphne! Kom nou even kijken!" riep Thomas, en hij begon ongeduldig te stampen. _

_Daphne klom uit haar hoogslaper en liep stampvoetend naar de deur. Thomas deed van angst een paar stappen naar achter. "Ga weg" riep ze. Er kwamen kleine traantjes in de ogen van Thomas. Daphne liep op haar kleine broertje af de angstig achteruit deinsde. "Ga weg!" riep Daphne en ze gaf hem een duw. Thomas viel achterover van de trap en knalde halverwege tegen de trapleuning, waardoor hij verder naar beneden rolde. Onder aan de trap lag Thomas. Hij huilde niet, bewoog niet en ademde niet. De plas bloed om zijn hoofd werd steeds groter en groter. Mevrouw Groenhoek kwam de keuken uitrennen en zag Thomas op de grond liggen, ze begon te schreeuwen: "DAPHNE! Snel, bel papa!" Daphne stond vast genageld boven aan de trap. "Ik heb niks gedaan!" Daphne begon te huilen. "Ik zei nog dat hij niet zo dicht bij de trap moest lopen!" _

"_Daphne! Bel pap! Mevrouw Groenhoek tilde het lichaam van Thomas op en rende ermee naar de woonkamer. Daphne stond nog steeds bovenaan de trap. Naast haar lag een tekening op de grond. Daphne bukte en pakte het op. Het was de tekening die Thomas had gemaakt voor Daphne. Hij had een blond meisje getekend dat hand in hand stond met een klein blond jongetje. En samen speelden ze met het duplohuis van Thomas. _

"Maar…" stamelde Daphne.

"Als jij niet doet wat ik zeg, vertel ik het op school, aan de politie en aan je moeder," zei Louise.

Daphne's vader was drie jaar geleden overleden aan kanker en sindsdien was haar moeder altijd bezig met dingen. Ze sliep nauwelijks en schonk bijna geen aandacht aan Daphne. Deze klap zou ze niet kunnen verwerken.

Louise keek Daphne aan. Daphne knikte en wist dat er niks anders op zat dan naar Louise te luisteren.

**Hoofdstuk 5 Get Over It**

Louise liep met Daphne door de deuren van het Westerberg College. Ze hadden besloten Claire niet op te halen. Toen ze door de gangen liepen, kon je de medeleerlingen horen fluisteren. Natuurlijk had iedereen gezien hoe Nick met Claire had gezoend op het hockeyfeest! Nu was zij, Louise, eigenlijk gedumpt. Nick had haar nog geprobeerd te bellen, om te kijken of ze het uit hadden kunnen praten. Maar ze negeerde hem en dus had hij het opgegeven. Hij kwam samen met Claire naar school want Luuk werd gebracht en Claire fietste ook maar zielig alleen. Misschien was het niet zo slim om op zo'n manier de aandacht op hem en Claire te leggen…Toen ze ook nog eens samen lachend de school binnenkwamen lopen, was Louise het meer dan zat. Ze keek om zich heen en zag James niet ver van haar af staan. Ze veegde terloops haar lange, rode haren uit haar gezicht en stapte op James af. Hij keek haar verbaasd aan en zonder er bij na te denken, zoende Louise hem vol op de mond, waar de hele school bij stond! Nick's gezicht werd spierwit en zelfs Daphne's mond viel open van verbazing. Toen Louise James los liet kon hij maar één ding zeggen: "Wow!" Louise glimlachte naar James, pakte zijn hand en liep samen met hem naar hun eerste les. Ze keek nog even om naar Nick en Claire. Toen ze Nick's gezicht zag, kon ze een brede grijns niet onderdrukken.

Claire keek naar Nick, die nog steeds als aan de grond genageld stond. "Kom Nick, we gaan naar Engels." Ze pakte Nick bij z'n arm en hij ging met tegenzin mee naar het lokaal. Toen ze binnenkwamen, zag hij dat James op zijn plek naast Louise was gaan zitten en dat Nick nu veroordeeld was om in z'n eentje vooraan te gaan zitten, de plek waar James normaal zat. Meneer Dijk begon de dag zoals gewoonlijk saai en monotoon. Vóór de vakantie was hij een hele vrolijke leraar, maar nu was hij de meeste tijd chagrijnig. Niemand wist eigenlijk echt wat er aan de hand was.  
Gezien de omstandigheden was de tekst die ze moesten lezen erg toepasselijk, het ging over relaties. Nick keek af en toe om en zag hoe Louise tegen James aan hing. Hij dacht: "Of het is om me jaloers te maken, of omdat James zo goed Engels kan." Eigenlijk was James in alle vakken heel goed. Nick draaide zijn gezicht weer naar het bord om ergens anders aan te denken. Claire, die nu achterin zat, zag Nick af en toe kijken. Nog nooit had ze hem zo down gezien.

Aan het einde van de dag liep Claire naar Nick toe. "Nick?" riep ze. Nick liep door. "Nick!" riep ze nog een keer. Nick stopte niet en liep de jongens-wc in. Claire bleef buiten staan wachten. Toen Nick weer naar buiten kwam, liep hij straal langs haar heen. Claire snapte er niks van! Iedereen negeerde haar. Waarom? Van Louise kon Claire het nog wel begrijpen, maar Daphne? Daar snapte ze echt niks van. Had ze iets verkeerd gezegd? Of gedaan? Claire begreep er niks van en het leek ook nog eens of iedereen Nick ook negeerde, maar Nick negeerde haar ook, dus met hem kon ze niet teveel medelijden hebben. Ze wilde graag met iemand hier over praten, maar met wie? Louise en Daphne praatten niet met haar, Nick negeerde haar. James deed alleen maar wat Louise zei, dus dan bleef over.. Luuk. Claire twijfelde. Zou ze naar Luuk gaan? Ze zette de twijfels van zich af en fietste richting de Keizersgracht.

Ondertussen voelde Nick zich rot. Iedereen op school negeerde hem, zelfs Louise. Ze had met James gezoend daar waar iedereen het kon zien en had Nick dus totaal voor schut gezet. Claire had met hem willen praten, maar hij had haar genegeerd. Nog meer problemen kon hij er niet bij hebben. "Jezus!', dacht Nick. "Wat een rotzooi." Had hij maar nooit met Claire gezoend, dan waren al deze problemen er nu niet! Hij fietste langs de straat die hij eigenlijk in moest om naar huis te gaan. Maar hij had geen zin om nu al naar huis te gaan en hij besloot langs de Keizersgracht te rijden. Dat was dan wel een omweg, maar dat maakte hem niet uit.

Claire belde aan bij nummer 480. Het duurde even voor de deur open ging. "Claire!" Luuk klonk verbaasd. "Wat doe jij nou hier?" Claire staarde naar haar voeten. Was dit nou wel zo'n goed idee geweest? "Nou," begon ze, "iedereen op school negeert me, en ik had even iemand nodig om mee te praten." Ze keek op naar Luuk. "En toen dacht je natuurlijk meteen aan mij," zei Luuk met een grijns. "Nou ja, jij bent de enige die nog met me wil praten, denk ik," zei Claire. "Kijk nou niet zo verdrietig!" zei Luuk. "Jawel," stotterde ze. "Daphne negeert me en ik weet niet waarom, en nou Nick ook nog en Louise en..." Ze voelde tranen opkomen en probeerde ze in te houden. "Dat gaat heus wel weer over," zei Luuk geruststellend. "Maar jij bent de enige die me nog aardig vindt, niemand heeft aandacht voor me.." zei Claire en er liep een traan over haar wang. Luuk veegde de traan weg met zijn hand en hij omhelsde Claire. Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij Nick de straat in fietsen. Ineens kwam er een heel gemeen plannetje is Luuks hoofd op. Hij tilde Claire's hoofd op en gaf haar een klein kusje op haar mond. Claire keek Luuk aan met een blik vol verwachtingen en hij zoende haar, vol op haar mond en Claire zoende terug.

Zag hij dat nou goed? Nick kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Was Claire daar nou met Luuk aan het zoenen? Hij voelde een hevige jaloezie opborrelen en fietste zo snel als hij kon door. Claire stond met haar rug naar de straat, dus die zag hem niet. Maar Luuk zag hem duidelijk, en als Nick zich niet vergiste knipoogde Luuk naar hem. "Oh, wat een klootzak!", dacht Nick. "En Claire! Wat is er met haar aan de hand? Waarom zoent ze die player?"

Claire lag op haar kamer. Ze kon het niet laten om de hele tijd te glimlachen. Eindelijk was er iemand die wel aandacht voor haar had, die haar wel leuk vond. Ze had niet gedacht dat dat Luuk zou zijn, maar wat maakte het uit? Als ze aan Nick dacht, voelde ze zich nog wel een beetje schuldig. Maar hij had haar de hele dag genegeerd, dus dat gevoel zette ze snel van zich af. Luuk had gezegd dat ze het meest speciale meisje was dat hij kende en dat hij haar al langer leuk vond. En dat was alles wat Claire op dit moment nodig had.

Wij vragen ons af of dit wel goed gaat aflopen. Luuk is en blijft een player, en players zijn niet de beste vriendjes. Of zou Luuk het dit keer echt gemeend hebben? Wij zullen het zien...

Dinsdagmiddag, lunchpauze. Alle leerlingen van het Westerberg College stonden in de rij om bij de kantine juffrouw wat te eten te halen. Alsof iemand ook maar honger heeft ´s middags! Toen Claire het menu zag, wist ze dat ze het moest laten bij de fruitsalade en een kopje cappuccino zonder suiker, ook al wist ze dat dat eigenlijk niet te drinken was. Ze moest en zou nog een paar kilo afvallen voor het volgende schoolfeest. Luuk moest zien dat ze haar best deed om er voor hem perfect uit te zien. Claire liep met haar cappuccino en salade op een dienblad naar een lege tafel achterin de aula. Ze ging zitten en nam een slokje. Ze trok een zuur gezicht en besloot dat ze morgen water mee zou nemen. Toen ze een hap van haar fruitsalade nam voelde ze een hand op haar rug. Ze verslikte zich en begon te kuchen. "Gaat het wel?" vroeg Nick bezorgd. Claire zei niks en kon alleen verbaasd naar Nick kijken. Toen herinnerde ze zich weer dat hij haar negeerde en ze begon met een nukkig gezicht haar salade op te eten. "We moeten praten," zei Nick. "Daar had je gisteren anders geen behoefte aan," zei Claire zo kil als ze kon. "Ik zag je met Luuk." Nick probeerde zo kalm mogelijk te blijven.

"Dus?" vroeg Claire. Ze nam nog een hap van haar fruitsalade. "Denk je dat met Luuk gaan alles oplost? Dat Louise en Daphne je dan zomaar ineens magisch weer accepteren? Denk je dat het echt zo gaat?" vroeg Nick. Claire bleef op een stukje appel kauwen "Want dat is niet zo Claire, ze accepteren je heus niet in één keer weer," zei Nick sarcastisch. "Je bent gewoon jaloers, Nick," zei Claire. "Ik? Jaloers?! Wees realistisch Claire!" riep Nick. "Moet ík realistisch zijn? Alsof Louise jou ooit nog terugneemt!" riep Claire. Nick moest even slikken, dat had hij niet zien aankomen. "Je bent gewoon jaloers op wat ik samen met Luuk heb," zei Claire rustig terwijl ze haar spullen in haar tas deed. "Net zoals hij dat met dat meisje daar deelt?" vroeg Nick, en hij wees naar een paar tafels verderop. Luuk was innig verstrengeld met een meisje met kort zwart haar. Claire's onderlip begon te trillen, ze pakte haar tas en zei: "Het is je weer gelukt, Nick." Ze draaide zich om en liep weg.

"Oh, James! Je bent zo grappig!" zei Louise. Ze gaf James een kus op zijn wang. "Ja, onwijs," zei Daphne sarcastisch. Louise wierp Daphne een boze blik. Daphne voelde zich, ja gewoon, ze voelde zich vreselijk. Haar beste vriendin bleek niet haar beste vriendin te zijn. Haar andere beste vriendin mocht ze geen beste vriendinnen mee zijn van de andere 'beste vriendin' en ze moest stomme grapjes aanhoren die helemaal niet grappig waren. James deed altijd te veel zijn best om indruk op Louise te maken. Daar had Daphne een hekel aan. Ze pakte haar mobieltje en sms'te Steven.

_Sorry dat ik er het laats zo snel vandoor moest, binnenkort een keertje afspreken? Naja, ik zit nu naar een uber klef stel te kijken, juist ja, je zusje en James. xxx loveyou_

Ze wachtte even met verzenden. Zou ze het hem vertellen. Van Thomas? Nee. Ze moest gewoon normaal en rustig overkomen en geen dramatisch sms-je versturen. Ze drukte op verzenden. Louise had James inmiddels los gelaten en keek even naar Daphne, die uitgebreid aan het gapen was. "Heel charmant, hoor," zei Louise bitchy. "Houd je mond," antwoorde Daphne chagrijnig. Sinds Louise had verteld dat ze het wist van Thomas, had ze geen oog meer dichtgedaan. Ze voelde zich schuldig en kwam niet meer in haar rommelkamer. Dat was de oude kamer van Thomas. Ze had al twee dagen hetzelfde aan, maar het kon haar allemaal niks schelen. Als ze hem niet geduwd had zat hij nu niet in een inrichting, dan had hij nu bij haar op school gezeten. Ze had hem kunnen helpen met zijn huiswerk. Misschien was Thomas wel een voetbaltalent, en het was allemaal haar schuld dat niemand het wist en het ooit zou weten.

Nick keek de aula rond en zich Louise met James giechelen. God, wat was ze toch mooi dacht hij. Hij zag Louise opstaan, ze wenkte Daphne mee en gooide een kushandje naar James, de sukkel. Nick stond ook op en ging achter Louise aan. Bij de kluisjes liep hij naar haar toe. "Louise, we moeten praten," zei hij. "Wat zijn we nu aan het doen?" zei Louise droog.

"Ik wil alleen maar zeggen dat ik dag en nacht aan je denkt en ik kan echt niet zonder je." Daphne grinnikte. "Ja hoor, Nick," zei Louise, ze haalde haar keurig gekafte boeken uit haar kluisje. "Ik meen het," zei Nick, "ik wist niet wat ik deed." "Nou, zo zag het er anders niet uit," merkte Daphne op. "Ik meen het!" zei Nick tegen Louise. "Oja?" zei Louise heel zachtjes, ze zag dat Claire aan kwam lopen. "Ja, jij betekent alles voor me! Geloof me nou gewoon!" Nick keek Louise aan. "Oké dan.. Nick.. zeg dat ze niks voor je betekent. Bewijs dat ik meer voor je beteken dat die Claire." Louise keek Nick uitdagend aan. Nick twijfelde even, maar toen riep hij: "Claire is een slet en ze betekent niks voor me. Die kus betekende helemaal niks! Ik voelde niks toen we zoenden, oké?!"

"O nee?" vroeg Claire. Nick draaide zich om en keek in het kwade gezicht van Claire. "Claire het spijt me.." "Laat maar Nick." "Nee, ik bedoel…" "Het is duidelijk dat jij ook graag weer geaccepteerd wilt worden en dat je daarom andere mensen kwetst!" riep Claire. Ze draaide zich om en liep weg, Nick verbluft achterlatend. "Je vindt haar dus echt niet leuk!" riep Louise tegen Nick, zogenaamd verbaasd. Ze pakte Nick's hand zodat hij zich moest omdraaien. Louise keek triomfantelijk naar Nick. Alles ging precies zoals ze wilde. "Nick, ik hou van je," zei Louise. Op dat moment kwam James de hoek omlopen. Zijn nachtmerrie kwam tot leven: Louise stond vastgeplakt aan Nick. James bleef doodstil staan. Het is hem weer gelukt, dacht hij. Hij liep naar de conciërge en meldde zich voor de rest van de dag ziek.

Het was inmiddels donderdag en James was nog steeds niet naar school geweest. Vandaag begon zijn les pas om 12 uur en hij had zichzelf gisteren voorgenomen om naar school te gaan. Maar hij lag nog steeds op bed, al vanaf dinsdagmiddag. Hij voerde hele gesprekken met zichzelf.

_Dat is nou al de tweede keer dat ze jou voor hem dumpt. Beetje zielig.. Vind je niet? Kom op James! BE A MAN!_

James ging op zijn zij liggen en dacht terug aan vroeger….

"_James!" James draaide zich om en Louise gaf hem een knuffel. "Ik ga je zo missen! Je gaat gewoon vijf weken naar Engeland! Zonder mij." Louise begon bijna te huilen. "Louise, doe nou maar rustig, ik ben terug voor je het weet, oké?" Louise knikte en James veegde een traan van haar wang. "En als ik weer terug ben," begon James, "dan zijn we allebei trouw aan elkaar gebleven en dat weet ik dat jij de ware voor mij bent." James zoende Louise en keek haar daarna diep in de ogen. "Ik denk, dat als ik terug kom, dat ik er klaar voor ben." Louise knikte en zei: "James George McStanton." Ze schoten allebei een beetje in de lach. Terwijl James nog wat na grinnikte zei Louise: "Het maakt me niet uit hoe belachelijk je naam is, ik hou van je. Voor altijd."_

_Nou, mooie 'voor altijd' loser!_

James lag huilend op zijn bed.

_Kom op man! Hou oud ben je ook al weer. Oja, ZEVENTIEN!_

James veegde zijn tranen weg.

_Maar het komt allemaal door die Nick. Als ik niet naar Engeland was gegaan, dan was ik het die een verkering met Louise had, en niet hij. Zij wilde dat de eerste keer speciaal was, maar dat kan helemaal niet met Nick._

James wilde zich niet voorstellen hoe het gegaan zou zijn. Hij stond op en liep door zijn rommelige kamer… Wat zeg ik? Ik bedoel varkensstal. Hij naar de spiegel en keek naar zichzelf. Wat zag hij er vreselijk uit.

_Vanaf nu laat ik Louise voor wat ze is, Nick is een eikel en Louise is een trut! IK VERDIEN BETER! Ik neem een douche, ga naar de kapper en koop nieuwe kleren. Het is tijd voor een nieuwe James._

Toen James de volgende dag op school kwam, merkte hij dat veel mensen naar hem keken en over hem praatten. Ja, James zag er goed uit. Volgens ons hebben alle meisjes vandaag minstens één gesprek over hem. Zoals Jolanda Verhoeven uit klas 3. "Wow, wat is er met hem gebeurd?" zei ze tegen haar vriendin Alexandra. Met grote ogen keken de vriendinnen naar James, die voor hen langs liep. "Hallo," zei hij tegen hen, met een glimlach waar je kippenvel van kreeg. Jolanda en Alexandra keken elkaar aan, en ze dachten allebei: "Ooh, hij zei hallo tegen ons!" Toen moesten ze lachen. Hun dag kon niet meer stuk. Eerlijk gezegd genoot James van de aandacht.

"Hé James, toch maar naar school gekomen?" klonk de stem van Jeremy Terhaege. "Uh, ja,"zei James. Hij was verbaasd, want Jeremy had niet meer met hem gepraat sinds James Louise voor z'n neus had weggekaapt. "Hoi James," zei Lexus Coat,"wat zie jij er goed uit! Ben je naar de kapper geweest?" Lexus kwam naast James lopen. "Ja, gister," zei James verlegen. "Staat je goed hoor, komen die onwijs mooie ogen van je beter uit. Maar ik heb biologie, dus ik moet hier naar boven. Doei James!" zei Lexus en ze liep weg. "Wat moest die nou weer van jou?" vroeg Daphne, die naast James kwam lopen. "Ze vroeg of ik naar de kapper was geweest," zei James. Wat ziet hij er goed uit, zeg, dacht Daphne. Alsof hij nu pas goed in z'n vel zit. Ze knikte en zei: "Ja, het staat je veel beter. En die blouse, is die nieuw?" James knikte. "We hebben nu Engels toch?" vroeg Daphne. James knikte weer. Ze liepen het lokaal binnen en gingen op hun eigen plek zitten.

Een paar minuten later kwam Mevrouw Houts met een andere docente de klas binnen. "Attentie? Dames, heren? Hallo? Ja, jij daar, kan ik?" De zachte stem van mevrouw Houts klonk door het klaslokaal. Ze was het hoofd van het Westerberg College, maar ze was niet echt een leidersfiguur. Ze zat zo'n 99% van de tijd die ze op school doorbracht in haar veel te grote knalpaarse kantoor op haar appeltjesgroene stoel. Leerlingen noemen het de radio538 kamer. Die naam is overigens bedacht door Steven die daar een groot deel van zijn tijd doorbracht in de eerste, tweede en derde klas omdat hij altijd spijbelde. Maar goed, men zegt dat Mevrouw Houts niets anders dan´vieze verhaaltjes´ bedenkt in haar kantoor. Maar als je haar dan zo zielig voor de klas zag staan, wist je ook wel dat het eigenlijk onzin was. Ze stond nu even voor de klas om een nieuwe docent voor te stellen. Dit keer was het omdat Meneer Dijk "tijdelijk niet aanwezig kon zijn." Het gerucht ging dat hij, na de scheiding tussen hem en zijn 18 jaar jongere vrouw, drugs gebruikte. Toen hij zijn ex in het centrum had gezien met haar nieuwe vlam, werd het de arme stakker allemaal even iets te veel. Gevolg: overdosis. Volgens mevrouw Houts had hij een "nervous breakdown", om maar even in de sfeer van het Engels vak te blijven. Maar iedereen wist dat dit onzin was, een poging op de school zijn perfecte naam te laten behouden, want stel je toch eens voor dat jouw kind les krijgt van iemand die drugs heeft gebruikt! Vreselijk! (Wij zouden onze kinderen spontaan naar een andere school sturen ver weg van dat ontregelde Westerberg College. Maar dat is nu niet aan ons.)

"Kinderen," zei Mevrouw Houts, "dit is jullie invaller Engels, mevrouw Griffith." Ze wende zich tot de veel jongere docente naast haar. "De klas is van u, dan ga ik weer naar mijn kantoortje." Dan kan ze weer gauw doen wat ze daar dan ook doet.  
"Goedemorgen klas 5F. Ik heet Britanny Griffith en ik ben 24 jaar. Ik kom uit Engeland, maar woon nu al bijna 16 jaar in Nederland. Als jullie nog iets willen weten over mij, dan kunnen jullie het altijd aan mij vragen." Ze pauzeerde even. "Hé jij! Hier brandt het licht." Luuk draaide zich om en ik kan je vertellen hij keek alsof hij het mooiste meisje ter wereld had gezien.  
Oké mevrouw Britanny Griffith zag er redelijk uit.

Oké dan, ze zag er goed uit.

Oké, meer dan goed.

Oké dan! Perfect!

Ze had haar goude haren.. of waren het bruine haren, nee misschien blond.. Ze had haar haren (weet ik veel wat voor een goddelijke kleur het was) in een hoge staart en ze droeg merkkleding. Dan bedoel ik niet datgene wat al zeker drie jaar uit de mode is. Nee, ik bedoel datgene wat nu in de mode is. Haar knalrode lippenstift stond ook nog eens op de een of andere manier goed bij haar bleke huid en felblauwe ogen. Ze was superdun en wij vragen aan God: Waarom? Waarom is zij lerares geworden? "Sorry mevrouw," verontschuldigde Luuk zich met zijn meest charmantste glimlach. Iedereen die Luuk al een tijdje kende, wist wat hij van plan was.

**Hoofdstuk 6 Een oude bekende**

De schoolbel ging en klas 5F sprong op uit de stoelen om zich bezig te gaan houden met hun naschoolse activiteiten. Louise en James liepen naar de fietsen om richting de atletiekclub te gaan. Nick had gitaarles en daarna zangles, want wat velen niet wisten was dat hij naast vreselijk goed gitaarspelen ook nog eens aardig kon zingen. Daphne zou eerst naar huis gaan om een kopje thee met haar moeder te drinken en daarna zou ze naar een ontwerpcursus gaan genaamd "Hoe word ik een topdesigner" (Klinkt een beetje afgezaagd, vind je niet?)

Claire zou zo meteen als vrijwilliger in een gaarkeuken gaan helpen en Luuk had hockeytraining. In Luuk's gewone, strakke planning, zou hij naar de fietsen moeten sprinten en heel hard moeten fietsen om op tijd te komen. Maar nu deed hij rustig aan en maakte hij een praatje met zijn nieuwe lerares Engels. Hij liep richting het kastanjebruine bureau dat voor in de klas stond. "Mevrouw Griffith?" vroeg Luuk. "Oh, noem me alsjeblieft Britanny. Door dat ge-mevrouw voel ik me zo oud. Ik krijg al rimpels als ik er aan denk!" zei Britanny.  
"Rimpels? Ik zie ze niet hoor. U heeft zo'n egale huid! Vergeef me, maar ik moet zeggen dat u er prima uitziet," zei Luuk terwijl hij zijn beroemde glimlach weer opzette. Mevrouw Griffith keek Luuk een beetje onderzoekend aan. "Luuk, flirt jij met mij?" vroeg ze met een glimlach. "Ik zou niet durven, mevrouw." Luuk draaide zich om en liep het lokaal uit. "Tot maandag, mevrouw!" Hij stak zijn hand op en liep de gang op.

"Het is Britanny!" riep mevrouw Griffith hem nog achterna, maar Luuk hoorde het al niet meer. Hij was op weg naar zijn hockeytraining waar hij het eerste kwartier zeker van zou missen.

Nick fietste van de muziekschool terug naar huis. Hij had net zijn zangles gehad. Eigenlijk wilde hij een band beginnen, maar dan moest hij eerst mensen vinden die dat ook wilden. Een gitarist had hij, en een zanger eventueel ook. Maar een bassist, een drummer, nog een gitaar en misschien achtergrondzangeressen? Die moest hij nog vinden! Morgen zou hij aan Louise vragen of zij nog mensen kende, want als er iemand veel mensen kende, was het Louise. Nick was blij dat hij nu weer met Louise samen was, al had hij soms wat twijfels. Hij had gewoon niet meer het gevoel dat hij had toen hij haar voor het eerst ontmoette. Nick dacht ook nog vaak aan Claire, maar dat probeerde hij te verdringen. Hij was nu bij Louise. Claire betekende niks voor hem. (waarom geloven wij dat nou niet?) Inmiddels was hij bij zijn huis aangekomen. Zijn fiets zette hij in de stalling en hij ging z'n huis binnen. "Hoi pap!" zei hij tegen een forse man met hetzelfde blonde haar als zijn zoon. "Hoe ging het op les?" vroeg Peter van Leeuwen. "Goed hoor, ik heb een nieuw liedje gekregen dat ik moet oefenen," antwoordde Nick. "O ja? Welke dan?" Nick maakte zijn tas open en haalde er een blad uit. "Kijk maar," zei hij en hij gaf het aan Peter. "Waiting on the world to change? Van John Mayer? Die ken ik niet." Nick lachte. "Nee, dat had ik ook niet van je verwacht, maar ik ga nu even oefenen hoor!" Hij liep naar boven, haalde de gitaarkoffer van zijn rug en bekeek het blad nog eens. Het was best een moeilijk liedje, zag hij. Maar hij zou z'n best gaan doen, want als zijn gitaarleraar dacht dat hij het kon, dan was dat ook zo.

James was net klaar met douchen bij de atletiekclub en was zich aan het afdrogen. "Hé, goed getraind man!" riep Jeremy Terhaege, James begon er weer aan te wennen dat ze met elkaar praatten. "Ja, het ging echt lekker hè!" James trok zijn Björn Borg boxer aan met een wit hemd. Jeremy stond nog steeds in zijn trainingskleren midden in de kleedkamer.

"Gast", zei James, "moet je niet douchen?" "Nee, ik douche thuis wel," zei Jeremy. James kleedde zich zo snel mogelijk aan en wierp nog snel een blik op de spiegel voordat hij de kleedkamer uitliep. Zijn bruine, golvende haar zat alle kanten op, maar het stond hem wel. Net zoals alles hem stond. James liep naar buiten samen met Jeremy. Hij zag Louise staan bij het hek. Het leek wel of ze op hem aan het wachten was. Ineens kwamen er allemaal meisjes uit de kleedkamer van de atletiekclub. "Hoi James!" riep Mirjam Ring. James zwaaide naar Jeremy. "Ik ga, zie je later!" Mirjam kwam naast James lopen. "Ik moet even zeggen dat je er geweldig uitzag daarnet." James bloosde een beetje. "Uh, bedankt." "Ja James, je bent weer officieel op de Westerberg hunkenlijst gezet," zei Iris Kateburg. De hunkenlijst? Bestond er zoiets? James wist niet zo goed wat hij moest zeggen. Louise stond van een afstandje toe te kijken hoe de drie wanhopige meisjes zich op James storten. Mirjam, Iris en als laatste Renate Marks. Ze hing aan James´ gespierde arm waar zij vroeger aan hing. Oh, wat kon ze zich kwaad maken over die meiden. Vooral nu die Lexus Coat ook steeds meer met hen omging. Louise stapte op en fietste langs James en de sletten. "Hé Louise, fiets je mee?" vroeg James. "Nee, ik fiets niet met mensen beneden mijn stand!" Louise keek naar de drie meiden, ze hadden alle drie hun mond open van verbazing. Louise fietste met opgeheven hoofd verder. Niet te geloven, hij liet zijn haar knippen, kocht nieuwe kleren, zag er geweldig uit en gedroeg zich als een vent met een gigantisch ego. Maar ze kon om één ding niet heen, en dat was dat James zijn plek op de Westerberg hunkenlijst meer dan verdiend had.

Het was vrijdagavond en Daphne zat thuis op de bank, haar tv stond aan. Ze keek naar een DVD van _Pretty Little _Liars die haar moeder voor haar had meegenomen uit New York, maar ze kon haar gedachten er niet bij houden. Steeds weer dacht ze aan Claire en dat ze tegen haar gelogen had. Ze had haar beste vriendin genegeerd, omdat Louise anders het verhaal over haar broertje zou vertellen. Misschien kon ze het maar beter zelf aan Claire vertellen. Ja, dat was een goed idee. Ze drukte haar tv uit en pakte haar mobiel. Ze liep de zonovergoten tuin in, ging op een stoel zitten en belde Claire. "Met Claire." klonk het aan de andere kant van de lijn. Daphne slikte even. "Hoi Claire," zei ze toen. "Met mij." Het bleef even stil. "Wat is er?" zei Claire kort. Haar stem klonk afgemeten. Daphne vroeg zich af of dit wel een goed idee was geweest. "Luister, Claire," zei ze. "Ik snap dat je boos bent." Claire lachte vreugdeloos. "Nee, goh, mijn beste vriendin negeert me, zonder reden. Logisch dat ik boos ben." "Ja, je hebt helemaal gelijk," zei Daphne zacht. "Maar ik wil het graag uitleggen." Ze hoopte dat Claire niet nu zou ophangen. "Nou, ga je gang," zei Claire. Daphne zuchtte. "Dat vertel ik liever niet over de telefoon." "Doe niet zo belachelijk, zeg!" zei Claire en ze klonk een beetje verontwaardigd. "Nee, begrijp me nou. Ik kan het niet over de telefoon zeggen." Claire vond dat Daphne wel een beetje overdreef, het klonk wel dramatisch, maar ze was wel nieuwsgierig. "Nou, goed dan," zei ze tegen Daphne. "Kom maar even naar mijn huis." "Fijn Claire," zei Daphne opgelucht. "Dan ben ik zo bij je!" "Oké," zei Claire en ze hing op. Ze stak haar telefoon in de zak van haar Replay-spijkerbroek en liep naar beneden. Daphne zou zo voor de deur staan en ze ging dat even tegen haar moeder zeggen. De moeder van Claire heette Selena Kuijt en was redactrice bij de Volkskrant. "Mam?" Haar moeder keek op. "Wat is er, Claire?" "Daphne komt zo hier heen." Haar moeder keek een beetje verbaasd. "Ik dacht dat jullie ruzie hadden?" "Ja, dat is ook zo," zei Claire, "alleen ze wil het goed maken, geloof ik." "Ik zal jullie niet storen." Haar moeder glimlachte. "Bedankt, mam," zei Claire en ze gaf haar moeder een zoen op haar wang. Ze liep naar de keuken en zette de waterkoker aan. Ze had echt zin in muntthee. Bovendien is het altijd handig om iets te doen te hebben als je een niet zo leuk gesprek moet voeren. De deurbel ging. Claire liep naar de voordeur en keek nog even in de spiegel of haar haar wel goed zat. Toen opende ze de deur. "Hoi," zei Daphne. Claire deed een stap op zij zodat Daphne naar binnen kon lopen. "Hier, dit is voor jou." Ze haalde een doos Merci's uit haar tas. Claire glimlachte even en pakte de doos aan. Ze liep weer naar de keuken, waar het water voor de thee net had gekookt. "Wil je ook thee?" "Ja, graag," antwoordde Daphne. In stilte maakte Claire de thee klaar. Ze vond niet dat zij het gesprek moest beginnen, dus hield ze haar mond. Blijkbaar vond Daphne dat ook, of ze wist gewoon niet wat ze moest zeggen. Het enige geluid dat je hoorde was Claire die de thee in de twee kopjes goot. Claire pakte haar Blond Amsterdam-mok en liep de keuken uit. Op het aanrecht stond een witte beker. Daphne pakte de beker er liep achter Claire aan naar boven.

"Ga je gang." Claire was op haar bed gaan zitten en keek Daphne afwachtend aan. Daphne zuchtte diep en begon te vertellen. Over haar broertje, dat ze hem van de trap af had geduwd, maar dat aan niemand had verteld. Dat Louise het gezien had en er van gebruik had gemaakt om haar te chanteren. "Dus daarom negeerde ik je. Louise zou het anders aan de hele school vertellen," vertelde Daphne en ze keek vertwijfeld naar haar voeten. "Dat is wel een goede reden," zei Claire zacht en ze keek geschokt. "Maar wat ik niet begrijp, is waarom je het me niet eerder hebt verteld!" "Ik durfde niet! Ik was bang dat je me nooit meer wilde zien!" zei Daphne en ze moest bijna huilen. "Ik zal niet zeggen dat het goed is dat je het niet hebt verteld, maar ik ben niet boos op je," zei Claire. "Vrienden?" Daphne glimlachte opgelucht en ze omhelsden elkaar.

Het was zaterdag en alhoewel Luuk eigenlijk een hockeywedstrijd had, stond hij op Amsterdam Centraal te wachten op de trein uit Amersfoort. Over drie minuten zou die aankomen op spoor 14b. Hij wachtte op zijn neef Roderik, die een half jaar bij Luuk in huis zou gaan wonen omdat zijn ouders (de oom en tante van Luuk) naar het buitenland gingen. Roderik's moeder, Maren Kooijmans, was architect. Zij had een opdracht in Noorwegen en zij en haar man maakten er een soort werkvakantie van. In de tussentijd zou Roderik bij Luuk's gezin intrekken. Luuk keek op zijn Rolex en zag dat het tijd was. Hij liep richting het meeting point, waar hij en Roderik hadden afgesproken. Hij zag z'n neef al staan, met een zwarte reiskoffer en een Ralph Lauren-pilotenzonnebril. "Hé neef!" Roderik liep op hem af en gaf Luuk een klap op z'n schouder. "Roderik! Goed je weer eens te zien," begroette Luuk hem.

Roderik was de zoon van de broer van de vader van Luuk. Hij was net zo oud als Luuk en zat in de zelfde klas. In de zes maanden dat hij in Amsterdam was, zou hij bij Luuk in de klas zitten. Hij had donkerblonde krullen en was altijd vrolijk. Hij was niet zo'n player als Luuk, maar had wel altijd een vriendin. Op dit moment had hij nog iets met Karin, maar aangezien die gewoon in Amersfoort woonde, zal dat binnenkort wel uitgaan. Roderik was knap, niet in de zin van dat hij er supergeweldig uitzag, maar meer dat hij een bepaalde aantrekkingskracht had. Op iedereen. Meiden wilden bij hem in de buurt zijn, want je had het gevoel dat er iets spannends zou gebeuren. Roderik was altijd in voor spontane ideeën. Hij zat op korfbal en eerlijk gezegd was hij best goed. Hij zou de komende tijd voor SKV Amsterdam spelen.

"Heb je al je spullen in die koffer?" Luuk wees naar de zwarte rolkoffer. "That's right man," zei Roderik met een raar Engels accent. "Zoveel hoef ik niet mee hoor. Als ik iets nodig heb, koop ik het wel." Hij lachte. "Kom," zei Luuk, "voor het station staat een taxi te wachten." Ze liepen naar buiten. "Zozo," zei Roderik met een beetje ontzag in zijn stem. "Doe maar weer chic." "Denk jij nou echt dat ik met de tram ga?" Luuk grijnsde. Er stond een zwarte Mercedes te wachten. De chauffeur zag Luuk en stapte uit de auto. Hij pakte Roderik's koffer en legde hem in de kofferbak terwijl Luuk en Roderik instapten. "Hoe gaat het dan met je?" vroeg Luuk en hij keek zijn neef aan. "Nou best, hoor," antwoordde Roderik. "Ik hoop dat ik het hier een beetje naar m'n zin krijg.." "Je hoeft je niet te vervelen! Er zijn genoeg leuke meiden hier!" zei Luuk. "Of heb je een vriendin?" "Ja, ik heb wel een vriendin," grijnsde Roderik. "Maar die is in Amersfoort. Dus we kunnen lol maken!" "Ha, goed om te horen!" grinnikte Luuk. "Het is goed om weer eens met iemand te zijn die het niet erg vind om elke dag iemand anders te hebben." "Dat is toch normaal?!" zei Roderik. "In onze familie in ieder geval wel." Ze lachten. Na vijf minuten waren ze bij de Keizersgracht. "Zo, we zijn er." Luuk stapte uit en Roderik volgde hem. De chauffeur bracht de koffer naar binnen en reed daarna weer weg. "Mijn ouders zijn nu niet thuis," zei Luuk terwijl ze naar binnen liepen. "Wow," zei Roderik terwijl hij rond keek. "Hier is iets veranderd! De vorige keer was alles nog blauwgrijs." Luuk liep de trap op. "Mijn moeder was toe aan iets nieuws." Alle muren waren nu zachtgroen geverfd met af en toe blauwe blokken. Met z'n tweeën sleepten ze de koffer naar boven. "Je slaapt weer in die kamer naast de mijne."

Een tijdje later liepen de beide neven over de Dam. Het was zondag, maar zelfs voor een zondag was het druk. Luuk stak zijn handen in de zak van zijn zwarte G-Star-sweater. "Hoi Luuk!" hoorde hij achter zich. Hij draaide zich om en zag Nick en Louise naar hem toelopen. "Hallo!" Luuk glimlachte. "Kennen jullie mijn neef Roderik nog?" Roderik draaide zich om en keek Louise aan. Louise keek hem aan. Allebei dachten ze aan afgelopen gingen Roderik en Louise met Luuk en zijn ouders mee op vakantie. Louise had toen nog wat met James gehad, maar hij was nog in Amsterdam. Louise en Roderik hadden het meteen goed met elkaar kunnen vinden. Op het strand hadden ze gezoend. En dan bedoel ik niet een kusje op je wang. Ze hadden het aan niemand verteld, maar Louise was dat moment nooit echt vergeten. Nu Roderik daar zo voor haar stond, snapte ze waarom ze hem toen gezoend had. "Ja hoor." Louise bloosde even. "Hoi," zei ze tegen Roderik. "Hoi." Luuk en Nick zagen Roderik en Louise naar elkaar kijken. "Louise? Wat is er?" vroeg Nick, maar Louise reageerde niet. "Eh, jongens…," zei Luuk nu, "heb ik iets gemist?" Roderik scheurde zijn blik los van Louise en grijnsde. "Louise en ik... kennen elkaar wel." Hij keek zijn neef veelbetekenend aan. "Oh, bedoel je dat?" vroeg Luuk. Roderik knikte. Louise keek naar Nick alsof er niets aan de hand was. Nick keek haar vragend aan. "Volgens mij missen wij nu weer iets?" zei ze tegen hem. Nick voelde wel dat er iets was met Louise en Roderik. Ze waren niet gewoon blij om elkaar weer te zien. Was er soms iets gebeurd waar hij geen weet van had? (Nou, vinden wij, dat kun je wel zeggen! En het ´iets´ is blijkbaar nog niet vergeten.) "Leuk je weer te zien," zei Louise tegen Roderik. "Hoe lang blijf je?" Roderik wachtte even met antwoorden. Hij keek naar Louise, hoe ze daar voor hem stond. Ze was niet heel veel veranderd. Alleen die jongen naast haar, wie was dat? Haar vriend? Hij zou Luuk thuis wel even uithoren. "Ik blijf een halfjaar, tot april," lachte hij.

Het was maandagmiddag en Daphne zat op school. Ze was moe en had slecht geslapen. Daphne's telefoon ging en je hoorde het liedje Mauvais Garçon van de Franse band NAAST. "Wat is dat voor herrie?" vroeg Louise sarcastisch. "Dat," zei Daphne, "heet muziek, maar ik verwacht niet dat jij daar iets van af weet." Louise keek Daphne boos aan. Daphne nam haar mobiel op.

"Met Daphne!"

"Hé lieverd."

"Oh hoi."

"Je spreekt met Steven hè?"

"Ja dat weet ik wel."

"Je klonk gewoon niet zo enthousiast."

"Sorry, ik was afgeleid."

"Oké… maar goed, zullen we vanmiddag samen wat doen? Zal ik je ophalen?"

"Uh ja, is goed, ik ben rond half drie klaar geloof ik. Maar ik moet wel om half vier met m'n moeder thee drinken."

"Oké, dan zie ik je straks. Hou van je!"

"Ja, doei."

Daphne hing op. Steven keek een beetje raar naar zijn mobiel. Wat was er toch de laatste tijd met haar aan de hand. Ze is gewoon een beetje afwezig, daar is vast wel een verklaring voor. Toen mijn pa werd gearresteerd, was ik ook af en toe beetje chagrijnig. Wat Daphne dwars zit is vast niet zo erg. (Hij moest eens weten…)

Het was inmiddels drie uur en bijna iedereen van het Westerberg College was uit. Steven stond bij de poort te wachten op Daphne. Hij keek een beetje om zich heen.

_Damn, wat zien sommige meiden er goed uit. Wacht eens.. ik ben nu met Daphne._

Renate Marks, een meisje met lang blond golvend haar, extreem lange benen, het type model, kwam richting Steven lopen. Verbeeldde hij zich het nou, of keek ze naar hem? Renate kwam steeds dichterbij, maar liep uiteindelijk langs hem. In het voorbijgaan raakte ze wel even zijn hand aan. Steven draaide zich om en zag dat Renate keek, glimlachte en weer verder liep.

_Wow._

Steven keek weer zoekend over het plein. Dit keer kwam Lexus Coat aanlopen.

_Nee, niet weer zo'n beeldschone 16 jarige!_

Lexus liep op Steven af. "Hé Steven, wat zie jij er goed uit!" Ze praatte veel te snel, Steven kon er niet tussenkomen. "Bel me gauw hè! Je hebt me nummer toch nog wel. Ik bedoel het is nu toch uit tussen Tom en mij kan ik wel weer een nieuwe relatie aan. Naja ik hoor het nog wel van je! Doei!" Ze kuste Steven op de wang en liep snel door.

_Wat?!_

Steven raakte lichtelijk in paniek. Hij kreeg blikken van wildvreemde meisjes, bloedmooie wildvreemde meisjes. Dit was middelbare school all over again!

_En ze zijn ook allemaal zo godvergeten mooi. Steven! Doe normaal! En Daphne dan?! Je weet wel, je vriendin, die daar aan komt lopen. Herken je haar nog?!_

"Hoi," zei Daphne. Ze gaf Steven een zoen, hij reageerde er twijfelend op maar Daphne merkte nauwelijks wat. "Zeg," zei Steven, "zullen we hier gauw weg gaan?" "Wat is er dan?" vroeg Daphne verbaasd. "Te veel herinneringen." Steven keek een beetje raar om zich heen, pakte Daphne bij haar arm en trok haar mee naar zijn scooter. Weg van de broedplaats der mooie meisjes. Hij werd helemaal gek.

**Hoofdstuk 7 Daniëlle**

Je kent het wel, de stinkende klamme lucht in de gymzaal. Zweet. Steven hield van die lucht. Een gymzaal, daar voelde hij zich thuis. Daarom deed hij een sportopleiding. Hij wilde gymles gaan geven op middelbare scholen. Vandaag was de eerste dag van een project op zijn school en ze moesten gymles gaan geven aan een 5HAVO klas.

Drie scholen maakten gebruik van dezelfde gymzaal: het Ledum College, het Alexander College en het Anne Frank College. Het Ledum College was een openbare middelbare school, het Alexander College een middelbare school voor jongens en het Anne Frank College een kostschool voor meisjes. Steven, Elliot en Ruben kregen natuurlijk het Anne Frank College. Ze wilden eigenlijk het Westerberg College, maar dat was al gekozen door een andere groep. Het was half één en een groep meisjes van ongeveer zestien jaar kwam de gymzaal binnenlopen. De drie jongens keken hun ogen uit. Maar voor de meiden van het Anne Frank College was het ook niet verkeerd. Voor hen stonden namelijk 3 goed uitziende, gespierde jongens.

Ruben was een lange jongen met brede schouders en een slanke taille. Hij had zwart haar en fel lichtblauwe ogen. Elliot was.. ja.. hij was een ginger. Maar ondanks dat mocht hij er nog steeds zijn, een soort knappe Ron Wemel.

Zoals altijd kreeg Steven de meeste aandacht, dat waren Ruben en Elliot wel gewend. Steven maakte gebruik van de gelegenheid om te vertellen wat het programma was. "Dames? Dames, mag ik even jullie aandacht?" (Die had je al, Steven!) De meisjes begonnen te giechelen. "We gaan ons nu eerst even opwarmen," zei Steven. "Ben ik al," fluisterde een meisje met lang blond haar naar het meisje dat naast haar stond. "Sorry, wat zei je?" vroeg Steven. "Niks." Het meisje keek Steven uitdagend aan. "En jouw naam is..?" Steven keek het meisje onderzoekend aan. "Daniëlle, en die van jou?" vroeg ze zelfverzekerd. Ruben en Elliot maakten een geluidje dat ze altijd maakten als Steven geen weerwoord wist. Steven draaide zich om en keek Elliot vernietigend aan, waarop die gauw verder ging met de uitleg. Daarna begon de gymles. Steven hield Daniëlle de hele les in de gaten. Ze keek vaak naar hem en lachte dan. Ze deed een tikje klunzig in de hoop dat Steven haar kwam helpen, maar hij wist dat hij er juist niet op in moest gaan. Dat was de sleutel tot succes. Dat hij Steven al in een relatie was met Daphne scheen hij op dat moment even vergeten te zijn.

De les was afgelopen, de meisjes vertrokken richting douches en Elliot en Ruben gingen vast lunchen. Steven ruimde de toestellen op. Na een kwartiertje kwam Daniëlle de gymzaal binnen rennen. "Steven!" riep ze. "Kun je even komen helpen?" Steven keek haar aan met zijn blauwe ogen. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij. Daniëlle had een dramatische toon in haar stem: "Er zit zo'n grote spin de meisjeskleedkamer!" Ze draaide zich om en liep al richting de kleedkamer. "Ik speel wel weer de held," riep Steven. Hij liep achter haar aan in de kleedkamer in. "Waar is ie?" vroeg hij. "Daar." Daniëlle wees naar de douches. Steven liep er naar toe. "Nou, ik zie niks hoor." Hij draaide zich weer om en in een flits gebeurde het. Hij stond met zijn leerling te zoenen in de douches van een meidenkleedkamer. Daniëlle liet Steven los, "Ik denk dat hij weg is, zijn we eindelijk met z'n tweetjes," fluisterde ze. "Gelukkig," zei Steven en hij grijnsde breed. Hij begon Daniëlle weer te zoenen en duwde haar tegen de muur, de douches gingen aan maar daar leken ze zich niets van aan te trekken. Daniëlle ritste Steven's vest open en hij scheurde zijn te kleine gym T-shirt kapot. Het enige wat wij kunnen zeggen is: ´Uh… Daphne?´

Daphne liep door een lange gang, op weg naar de rode deur die ze in de verte al zag. Ze was op weg naar haar cursus 'hoe word ik een topdesigner'. "Hé Daphne, wacht!" hoorde Daphne achter zich. Toen ze omkeek zag ze Lisa Kramer aan komen rennen. Één van haar vriendinnen tijdens de cursus. "Hoi Daphne, hoe gaat het, met mij goed. Trouwens ik werd vannacht wakker om drie uur of zo, en ik had een geweldig ontwerp in mijn hoofd. Dus ik meteen tekenen hè, wordt mijn moeder boos! Nu mag ik niet meer op msn! Vreselijk gewoon!" Lisa praatte altijd hartstikke veel en dat vond Daphne zo leuk aan haar. Dan hoefde ze zelf tenminste niet de hele tijd te praten. "Maar omdat ik dus niet op de pc kon," ging Lisa verder, "ging maar even naar buiten, je weet wel, even een luchtje scheppen. Kom ik zo'n knappe jongen tegen! NIET NORMAAL GEWOON! Hij was echt zo gespierd, wauw! En die ogen!" Daphne knikte, Lisa ontmoette elke dag wel weer een nieuwe jongen dus ze was er aan gewend. Ze liepen de ruimte binnen waar ze de cursus hadden en gingen achter hun eigen tafels zitten. "Goedemiddag allemaal! Ik ga even kijken of iedereen er is." De docente pakte een lijst. "Zeg present als je er bent," zei ze.

"Peter Arendsen."

"Present."

"Dianne Cornelissen."

"Present."

"Daphne Groenhoek."

"Present."

"Daniëlle Groenwout."

"Die komt altijd later, die heeft nog les!" riep Lisa.

"Oké, nou Lisa Kramer."

"Present."

"Dennis Markus."

"Yo!"

"Dennis Markus."

"Present," zei Dennis sarcastisch.

"Joëlle Smit."

"Die is ziek"

"Dan is verder iedereen er behalve Daniëlle, die dus zo komt." De docente borg haar papiertje op. "Nou, dan gaan jullie weer in groepjes aan de slag. Als jullie vragen hebben, hoor ik het graag." Daphne en Lisa gingen alvast aan het werk, want als ze op Daniëlle moesten wachten, waren ze volgend jaar nog niet klaar. Lisa liet haar tekening zien van het ontwerp dat ze dus om drie uur 's nachts had gemaakt. Je kon wel zien dat Lisa toen nog niet helemaal wakker was, want het was niet echt duidelijk. Lisa ging het ontwerp eerst opnieuw tekenen en Daphne ging nog even aan de slag met de jurk van de vorige les.

Vijftien minuten later kwam Daniëlle met een rood hoofd binnen lopen. "Hé Daan!" riep Lisa. "Hoi meiden," zei Daniëlle. "Waarom was je nu weer zo laat?" vroeg Daphne met een grijns. "Nou, je zult het nooit geloven maar ik heb zo'n leuke jongen ontmoet!" zei Daniëlle blij. "Jij ook al?" vroeg Lisa. "Ja," zei Daniëlle, "hij is zó knap! Hij heeft die typische surfers-look. En een beetje gebruinde huid. En blond haar!" Daphne keek Daniëlle raar aan, dat was de exacte beschrijving van Steven, HAAR Steven. "Hoe heb je hem ontmoet?" vroeg ze snel. "Hij geeft gymles op school bij mij," antwoordde Daniëlle. "Heb je iets met een leraar?!" vroeg Lisa vol ongeloof. "Ja! Hij zei dat ik mooi ben!" Daniëlle was in de zevende hemel. "Hoe heet hij?!" Daphne's stem sloeg over. "Steven Bergkamp," zuchtte Daniëlle. "WAT?!" schreeuwde Daphne. Het was meteen stil in het hele lokaal. "Is er iets dames?" vroeg de lerares. "Ja! Nou en of er wat is!" schreeuwde Daphne. "Wat is er, Daf?" Daniëlle keek niet-begrijpend naar Daphne. "Jij hebt mijn vriendje afgepakt!" "Jouw vriendje?" "JA! Mijn vriendje!" Daniëlle stond op en keek Daphne aan. "Dat wist ik niet, Daphne!"

"Nee, tuurlijk niet!" Daphne's stem trilde. "Dat weet je nooit. Net als toen je er vandoor ging met die Jan-Willem van Lisa!" "Laat mij hier buiten Daphne," zei Lisa zachtjes. "Nee! Eerst pakte ze hem van jou af en nu Steven van mij. Mooie vriendin ben je." Lisa begon zachtjes te huilen.

"Ik zweer het Daphne," zei Daniëlle, "ik wist het niet." Daphne draaide zich om en begon boos aan haar jurk te werken. Daniëlle ging met haar rug naar Daphne zitten en Lisa er tussen in. Het werd een gezellige middag.

Luuk las het smsje van Nick. "Roderik!" Ze waren bezig geweest met een spelletje kaarten, maar Roderik had dorst en was naar de keuken gelopen. "Wat is er?" Luuk hield z'n telefoon zo dat Roderik het smsje kon lezen. "Begrijp ik het goed?" Roderik keek z'n neef aan. "Hij wil een band beginnen?" Luuk keek hem nadenkend aan. "Ja, dat bedoelt hij." Roderik begon te lachen. "Wat een sukkel, alsof iemand daar aan mee wil doen!" Luuk pakte het glas dat Roderik had meegenomen van de keuken en nam een slok. "Jij kunt toch keyboard spelen?" "Hoho, je wilt daar toch niet serieus op in gaan?" zei Roderik geschrokken. "Ik drum nog wel eens, dat zou ik kunnen oppakken," ging Luuk onverstoorbaar verder. "Luuk?! Nee!" Roderik schudde zijn neef door elkaar. "Straks moeten we al onze tijd besteden aan repeteren." Luuk's ogen begonnen te glimmen. "Roderik, weet jij hoeveel meiden wij wel niet kunnen ontmoeten als we ook maar een beetje bekend zijn." "Ja, maar.." "Niks maar! Iedereen zal iets met ons willen! Kom op, dat moet jou toch ook aantrekken" Nu aarzelde Roderik toch een beetje. "Ja, daar heb je wel gelijk in." Luuk begon terug te sms´en. "Ik zeg wel dat we allebei komen." "Maar als het niks is, stoppen we ermee. Deal?" zei Roderik. "Ja, tuurlijk, het moet wel iets voorstellen," zei Luuk en hij drukte op verzenden. Vanmiddag zou de weg naar nieuwe meisjes aan hem getoond worden.

"Daphne?" vroeg Lisa. "Ja?" zei Daphne knorrig. Lisa ging naast Daphne zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Het kan zo zijn dat Daan het echt niet wist. Misschien heeft die Steffan.." "Steven." "Oké, Steven, misschien heeft hij jullie wel geplayd. Allebei." Daphne liet haar naald en draad los. "Heeft hij dat nooit eerder gedaan?" vroeg Lisa zachtjes. Daphne moest denken aan Steven en hoe hij vroeger was, elke week als ze bij Louise kwam zat er een ander meisje op de bank dat het vriendinnetje van Steven moest voorstellen. Hoe kwam het ook maar in haar op dat zij Steven´s 'relatie'-patroon had kunnen veranderen! Dat kon niemand. Daphne draaide zich om naar Daniëlle. "Daan? Het spijt me. Ik kon weten dat het ooit ging gebeuren. Steven heeft dit wel vaker gedaan." Daniëlle draaide zich om, Daphne kon zien dat ze had gehuild. Haar blauwe ogen waren waterig. "Het is al goed," zei Daniëlle. "Oké, dan gaan we nu een manier verzinnen waarop we die eikel terug kunnen pakken!" zei Lisa blij. Daphne en Daniëlle keken elkaar aan, Steven zou krijgen wat hij verdiende!

Luuk liep de kamer van Nick binnen. In zijn kielzog volgden Roderik, James en Robin, de atletiekvriend van James. "Wat hoor ik?" vroeg Roderik. "Wil je een band beginnen?" Nick keek een beetje zenuwachtig om zich heen. "Ja, dat zou wel leuk zijn!" Roderik ging op de nog enige vrije stoel in de kamer zitten. "Nou, zolang als ik hier ben, wil ik wel keyboard spelen!" "Wow, man, dat is echt chill van je!" zei Luuk, zogenaamd verbaasd dat Roderik mee wilde doen. Hij knipoogde naar hem. "Dan wil ik ook wel meedoen.." Nick begon een beetje te glunderen, zijn band was er al bijna! Hij keek naar de vriend van James. Nick wist dat hij Robin heette, maar dat was het dan ook wel. "En speel jij ook een instrument?" vroeg Nick. James en Robin begonnen tegelijk te praten, want ze dachten dat Nick het tegen hen had. "Nee, ik speel geen.." "Ja, ik speel basgitaar en.." "Maar ik wil wel helpen.." Toen was het stil. Robin en James keken elkaar aan met een frons. Toen moesten ze lachen. "Ga jij maar eerst," zei James tegen zijn vriend. "Nou, ik speel dus basgitaar en ik zou op zich wel mee willen doen." Robin keek een beetje onzeker rond. Nick kon zijn oren niet geloven! Hij had gewoon al drie mensen die mee wilden doen. "Dat is echt geweldig! Ik had niet verwacht dat er zo veel mensen mee zouden willen doen!" Louise mengde zich in het gesprek. "Mag ik achtergrondzangeres zijn?" "Van mij wel," zei Nick en hij lachte naar Louise. "Oh, mensen," zei James, "ik heb Claire en Daphne ge-sms't. Misschien willen ze ook meedoen. Ze kunnen ieder moment hier zijn." Er viel even een stilte in de kamer. Iedereen keek naar Louise. Op dat moment werd er aangebeld. "Ik ga wel!" zei James en hij liep de kamer uit, naar de voordeur. Toen hij de deur open had gedaan, kwam eerst Claire en toen Daphne binnen. De twee vriendinnen waren net aan het praten over Steven en Daniëlle toen ze het sms'je van James kregen. Claire was er meteen voor om naar Nick's huis te gaan en ze had Daphne overgehaald. "Hoi Claire, hai Daphne," zei James. "Hoi!" antwoordde Claire vrolijk. Daphne bleef stil. "Is er iets, Daphne?" zei James een beetje lacherig. "Steven heeft haar bedrogen met iemand anders," zei Claire snel, "we praten je later wel bij." James trok zijn wenkbrauwen op maar zei verder niks. Met z'n drieën liepen ze de kamer van Nick binnen. Nick stond meteen op, deed alsof er niks aan de hand was en begroette Claire en Daphne. "Nu is iedereen er." Luuk was gaan staan en keek iedereen even aan. Hij richtte zijn blik op Claire en Daphne. "Meiden, goed dat jullie er zijn. Willen jullie meedoen met onze band?" Daphne keek hem sarcastisch aan. "Onze band? Met wie heb jij een band dan?" Nick kwam tussenbeide. "Ik kwam met het idee voor een band. Luuk, Roderik en Robin doen ook mee." "Robin?" vroeg Claire. Ze keek de kamer rond en zag een jongen met donkerbruin, wat langer haar tegen de muur aan leunen. Zo, dacht ze, hij is best wel leuk. "Hoi," zei ze tegen Robin, "Volgens mij kennen wij elkaar nog niet. Ik ben Claire. En dat is Daphne." Daphne kwam naast Claire staan. "Leuk om jullie te leren kennen," zei Robin en hij lachte zijn tanden bloot. Normaal zou dat heel deftig klinken en hadden Claire en Daphne hem uitgelachen. Maar op de een of andere manier klonk het bijna stoer als Robin het zei. Misschien kwam het door zijn stem. Een wat lagere stem, maar fijn om naar te luisteren. Claire wilde wel langer naar die stem luisteren, maar Nick vroeg wat aan Daphne. Claire kon het niet helemaal horen, dus toen iedereen haar vragend aan keek voelde ze zich wat ongemakkelijk. "Sorry, wat vroeg je?" Nick trok zijn wenkbrauw op en keek haar vragend aan. "Waar was jij met je gedachten?" Daphne redde Claire uit de situatie. "Nick vroeg of wij misschien achtergrondzangeressen willen zijn. Mij lijkt het wel leuk," voegde ze eraan toe. "Ja, ik weet of het echt goed klinkt, maar we kunnen het altijd proberen." zei Claire enthousiast. "Dat lijkt me gaaf!" "Mooi zo," zei Nick blij.

Iedereen keek verbaasd op toen de deur van de kamer ineens dichtsloeg; Louise was naar buiten gerend. "Ik ga wel achter haar aan," zei Roderik en hij liep ook de kamer uit. Nick voelde een steek van jaloezie. "Wat was dat nou weer?" vroeg Luuk. "Eh," aarzelde Daphne. "Louise en ik hebben een beetje ruzie.. Misschien heeft het daar mee te maken." "En nee, we gaan niet vertellen waarover," zei Claire vlug toen ze James en Luuk aanstalten zag maken om dat te vragen. "Ik ga wel even kijken wat er aan de hand is," zei Nick en ook hij liep de kamer uit. Hij liep naar de keuken, want daar hoorde hij stemmen vandaan komen. Hij zag Louise tegen de koelkast aangeleund staan en Roderik stond vlak voor haar. Nick bleef achter de deurpost staan, zodat hij het nog net kon zien. "Je moet je niet zo opwinden," zei Roderik zacht. "Nick wil gewoon dat er zoveel mogelijk mensen meedoen." Nick voelde bijna een beetje sympathie voor Roderik. Het leek wel of hij hem aan het verdedigen was tegenover Louise. "Ik weet het gewoon niet met Nick," zuchtte Louise. "Het ene moment denk ik dat ik hem heel leuk vind, maar soms, en de laatste tijd steeds vaker, beschouw ik hem meer als gewone vriend." Ze keek op naar Roderik. "Ik heb niet gevoel dat hij echt van me houdt." Roderik keek in haar blauwe ogen. "Ik hou wel van je." Hij legde zijn hand op haar heup en trok haar naar zich toe. Hun gezichten waren dichtbij elkaar, maar ze keken elkaar alleen maar aan. Wachtend tot de ander de eerste stap zou nemen. Heel voorzichtig raakte Louise met haar lippen die van Roderik aan. Roderik beantwoordde haar aanraking gretig en zoende haar terug. Nick draaide zich om en rende weg.

Zaterdagmiddag. Veel mensen gaan op die dag iets gezelligs doen met het gezin of met degene van wie ze houden. Voor Daphne zag de middag er wat anders uit: ze ging iets doen met Steven. "Hé schatje!" riep Steven naar Daphne, hij stapte van zijn fiets af. Daphne keek naar Steven, hoe kon iemand van buiten zo perfect zijn maar van binnen zo lelijk? Ze had echt gedacht dat zij hem kon veranderen, dat ze gelukkig kon zijn en misschien wel met Steven. "Hoi… lieverd…" zei Daphne. Steven gaf haar vluchtig een kus op haar mond die ze een beetje moeilijk en afwezig beantwoordde. "Is er iets?" vroeg Steven. "Nee, niks hoor," zei Daphne, "alleen er komt ook een vriendin van mij. Ze wilde de film ook heel graag zien." "Oh," zei Steven teleurgesteld. "Ze zei dat ze ons niet lastig zou vallen, ik dacht, dat vind jij vast niet erg, toch lieverd?" Daphne keek Steven aan. "Nee, tuurlijk niet." Steven zijn stem klonk aarzelend. Hij zette zijn fiets op slot en sloeg daarna een arm om en Daphne heen, die druk aan het sms´en was. Steven keek een beetje om zich heen en toen zijn blik op de brug viel, dacht hij dat hij ee hartaanval zou krijgen. Daar kwam Daniëlle aanfietsen. "Daphne, liefje, zullen we vast kaartjes halen? Straks zijn ze uitverkocht." Steven wilde Daphne mee naar binnen nemen. "Ik heb toch gereserveerd voor twee," zei Daphne, een beetje geïrriteerd. Steven wilde zich zo klein mogelijk maken en draaide zich om in de hoop dat Daniëlle hem niet zou zien. "Hoi!" hoorde hij achter zich. Hij draaide zich langzaam om en voor hem stond Daniëlle. "Dit is de vriendin die mee komt, dit is Daniëlle. Maar volgens mij wist je dat al?" Daphne sloeg haar armen over elkaar. "Uh.. ja, ik kan dit uitleggen," begon Steven. "Oh, kun je dat?" vroeg Daniëlle ijzig. "Ja, het was gewoon een foutje," zei Steven luchtig. "Een foutje dat je haar bent vergeten te vertellen dat ik er was, of een foutje dat je met haar ging?" Daphne keek Steven aan met een blik waar je koud van wordt. Steven begon te stotteren, iets wat hij niet meer had gedaan sinds groep 5, toen hij nog gepest werd. "Oh, je voelt je toch niet ongemakkelijk, Steven?" Daniëlle deed een stap naar voren. "Maak je geen zorgen, ik ga al." Ze deed alsof ze hem ging slaan en Steven gilde als een meisje. Daniëlle liep lachend weg. Daphne keek Steven aan, hij probeerde zichzelf weer te vermannen. "Dus schatje, die gereserveerde kaarten, zullen we ze gaan halen?" vroeg hij zo rustig mogelijk. "Ja, ik ga ze zeker ophalen, maar niet met jou." Steven keek Daphne verbaasd aan. "Steven, ik dacht dat het dit keer anders zou zijn. Blijkbaar niet, je bent gewoon een zak en je zult nooit, maar dan ook nooit gelukkig worden met een meisje, want ik zorg ervoor dat elk meisje te weten komt wat voor een schoft jij bent!" In tegenstelling tot Daniëlle sloeg Daphne Steven wel. "Het is uit!" voegde ze er, een beetje overbodig, aan toe. Ze draaide zich om en liep naar Daniëlle die verderop stond. Samen liepen ze de bioscoop binnen. Steven bleef buiten staan, vernederd en single.

**Hoofdstuk 8 Een magazijn vol geheimen**

Claire was op weg naar Luuk's huis. Omdat er best veel mensen meededen met de band hadden ze besloten om de eerste tijd in zijn huis de oefenen. Luuk's huis was het grootst en zijn ouders waren vaak weg. Claire had een donkerrood jurkje tot op haar knie aan. Ze had haar bruine haar opgestoken en droeg haar nieuwe zwarte pumps. Ze had zich zo opgetut omdat ze een goede indruk wilde maken op Robin. Robin? Ja, Robin! Stiekem vond Claire hem best leuk. Hij was tenminste niet in de war over twee meisjes, zoals Nick. Daar ging Claire in elk geval van uit. Misschien kon ze James zo wel even uithoren, dacht ze. In de verte kwam Daphne aanlopen en Claire bleef even staan om op haar te wachten.

"Wat zie jij er mooi uit!" riep Daphne uit. "Kom je net terug van een date waar ik niks van weet?" Claire beet op haar lip en keek Daphne een beetje ondeugend aan. "Nou, vertel, vertel!" Daphne werd nu echt nieuwsgierig. Claire liep verder en Daphne ging snel naast haar lopen. "Je moet beloven het niet verder te vertellen," zei Claire en Daphne knikte. "Ik vind Robin misschien wel leuk.." zei Claire aarzelend. "Robin, ken ik die?" "Ja, de atletiekvriend van James. Die basgitaar gaat spelen in onze 'band'." Ze benadrukte het laatste woord. Band klonk zo stom. "Maar je hebt hem maar één keer ontmoet!" zei Daphne. "Daarom weet ik ook niet zeker of ik hem leuk vind. Maar zeg niks tegen James!" voegde Claire er nog aan toe. "Nee, ik houd m'n mond wel," zei Daphne en ze legde een vinger op haar mond. Claire moest lachen. "Zo overdreven hoeft het nou ook weer niet, hoor! Maar gewoon even de komende tijd, oké?" "Ja, ja. Ik snap het wel hoor."

Inmiddels waren ze bij de Keizergracht aangekomen. Vanuit de andere kant van de straat zagen ze Robin en James aan komen lopen. James stak z'n hand op, maar Robin glimlachte alleen even als teken van begroeting. "Zie je nou wel hoe leuk hij is," fluisterde Claire. "Omdat hij glimlacht?" vroeg Daphne ongelovig. Zo leuk lacht hij ook weer niet, dacht ze. Maar Claire vond hem blijkbaar echt leuk. "Hoi meiden!" zei James met zijn oogverblindende glimlach. Daar moest je wel even naar kijken. Daphne was, als altijd, onder de indruk van die lach. "Hallo," zei ze eerst tegen James en daarna keek ze Robin even aan. Nee, Robin is gewoon niet mijn type, dacht ze. Claire daarentegen gunde James geen blik waardig en keek alleen maar naar Robin. "Hai," zei ze een beetje verlegen. "Hallo Claire," zei hij, met nog een glimlach. Zelfs de manier waarop hij haar naam uitsprak, vond ze onweerstaanbaar. James keek onopvallend naar Daphne en vormde met zijn mond 'wat is er met hen?'. Daphne probeerde zo onopvallend mogelijk 'ik heb geen idee?' te antwoorden. Claire liep naar de voordeur en Daphne liep achter haar aan. Claire probeerde zo sexy mogelijk op haar hakken te lopen. Ze voelde Robin's ogen in haar rug prikken. Nou ja, misschien verbeeldde ze zich dat... Daphne had op de bel geduwd en Roderik deed open.

Hij keek even over Daphne en Claire heen, op zoek naar Louise. Maar hij zag haar niet. Waarom is ze er niet, dacht hij. Durft ze Nick niet onder ogen te komen? Ik moet met haar praten, of eigenlijk, zoenen. Hij bekende zichzelf dat hij nog nooit zo naar een meisje had verlangd. Karin was echt verleden tijd. Ondertussen begroette hij iedereen vrolijk. "Komm mal binnen," zei hij met een Duits accent. Ze liepen met z'n vijven naar de woonkamer waar Luuk en Nick al zaten te wachten.

Louise had net een gesprek gehad met haar atletiektrainster, Laura ter Hoeve, die had gebeld met de vraag of Louise ook mee wilde doen aan de wintercompetitie. Louise had nee gezegd. De competitie vond meestal plaats in het weekend en dat was voorlopig de enige mogelijkheid om met Roderik af te spreken. Ze voelde zich schuldig tegenover Nick, maar zodra ze Roderik weer zag, verdween dat gevoel. Ze moest Roderik spreken, binnenkort. Ik sms hem! dacht ze. Op dat moment klonk haar telefoon.

"Hoi Nick, wat is er?" nam Louise op. "Wat klink je chagrijnig..." zei Nick en hij bleef even stil. "Never mind. Ik wilde vragen waarom je nu niet bij Luuk thuis bent. Iedereen is er al en ik had je toch ge-sms´t?" Louise had de sms wel gekregen, maar ze had niet geantwoord. Dan moest ze weer uitleggen waarom ze niet zou komen. Niet dat ze daar veel mee op was geschoten, want nu moest ze het alsnog vertellen. "Ik heb geen sms gekregen," loog ze, in een poging Nick van zich af te schudden. "Oh," zei Nick. "Maar kom je dan nu hierheen?" "Nee," zei Louise. "Daphne en ik hebben ruzie."

Claire liep naar haar fiets toe toen ze achter haar een stem hoorde. De repetitie was heel gezellig geweest. Ze hadden nog niet echt veel gedaan, maar wel over van alles en nog wat gepraat. "Claire! Wacht even!" Robin kwam op haar aflopen. Claire probeerde snel haar haar even goed te doen. "Wat is er?" vroeg ze. "Niks hoor. Ik wilde je alleen even gedag zeggen," zei Robin, met die glimlach waar Claire de hele tijd al naar had zitten kijken. "Oké," zei Claire. Ze moest ook lachen. "Dag." "Dag." Robin draaide zich om en liep naar James. Samen liepen ze weg. Claire stapte op haar fiets. Ze had zich sinds lange tijd niet zo fijn gevoeld. Ze was in een gelukkige roes. Sommigen zullen het verliefdheid noemen, anderen misschien een vluchtig gevoel dat zo weer voorbij is. Maar één ding is zeker: Claire is in ieder geval in de wolken. En dat allemaal om een jongen waar we een paar dagen geleden niet eens aan dachten.

Zondagochtend. Tegen haar gewoonte in stond Louise vroeg op. Vandaag was Roderik´s eerste korfbalwedstrijd in Amsterdam en dus had ze besloten om te gaan kijken. Ze liep het sportveld op en zag hem in de verte al staan. "Roderik!" riep ze. Roderik draaide zich om en de krullen dansten langs zijn hoofd. "Hoi!" riep Roderik, hij liep naar Louise toe en gaf haar een snelle knuffel. "Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Luuk zei dat je moest korfballen, dus ik dacht laat ik eens gaan kijken." Louise glimlachte naar Roderik. "Leuk," zei Roderik, "echt lief van je dat je komt kijken." "Haha, je zit bij Elliot in het team!" Louise begon te lachen en keek naar Elliot. Ze herkende Elliot's rode haren en slungelige lichaam. "Wat is er met hem? Elliot is heel erg goed hoor!" zei Roderik een beetje beledigd. "Als jij het zegt." Louise haalde haar schouders op.

"Je kunt het beste even op de tribune gaan zitten." Roderik knikte met zijn hoofd naar de tribunes. "Is goed," zei Louise en ze gaf Roderik een zoen op z´n wang. Ze voelde dat ze nog steeds, ergens diep van binnen, het zelfde gevoel had als het jaar daarvoor…

_Meivakantie, 2007._

"_Nee Roderik! Dit mag niet." Louise duwde Roderik giechelend van zich af. "Wat is er nou schoonheid?" Roderik probeerde Louise te zoenen. "Ik heb een vriendje!" "Ja, maar die zit nu in Amsterdam en jij bent samen met Luuk, zijn ouders en mij een weekje naar Ameland." Roderik ging in het zand liggen, Louise bekeek hem eens goed. Hij had dan misschien een bril maar het bleef een leuke en knappe jongen om te zien. In zijn donkerblonde krullen zaten allemaal zandkorrels die als kleine diamantjes glinsterden in de weerspiegeling van het zonlicht. "Wat is er?" vroeg Roderik. "Niks," zei Louise met een glimlach, "ik kijk gewoon." Maar op dat zelfde moment dacht ze aan James, de jongen die ze al vanaf groep 4 kende. Haar vriendje sinds de brugklas. En die bedroog ze nu, nou ja... Ze had nog niets gedaan, maar ze voelde dat het niet lang meer zou duren. Louise was er steeds van overtuigd geweest dat ze voor altijd samen zou zijn met James. En toen kwam Roderik, het neefje van de knapste jongen van de school. Louise kon haar ogen niet van hem afhouden. Hij deed niet stoer, hij schepte niet op. Hij had gewoon iets charismatisch over zich. Als hij met je praatte, wilde je gewoon niet dat het gesprek ophield. Als hij je aankeek met zijn prachtige ogen dan, dan.. Louise wist er geen woorden voor. "Louise?" Louise schrok wakker uit haar dagdroom. "Ja?" "Ik vroeg of je mee terug ging naar het huisje." Roderik was al opgestaan, alsof hij ervan uit ging dat ze meeging omdat hij het vroeg. Hij stak zijn hand uit en trok Louise omhoog. Natuurlijk ging ze met hem mee. Toen ze rechtop stond, stond ze vlak voor Roderik. Toen gebeurde het. Roderik zoende haar en ze had een gevoel dat ze al tijden niet meer had gehad._

En exact dat gevoel had ze nu ook, ook al ging het nu gewoon om een zoen op de wang. "LOUISE?!" een stem echode over het korfbalveld. Louise draaide zich met een ruk om en zag Nick met gebalde vuisten aankomen stampen over het veld. Nick's gezicht stond... nou, laat ik het zo zeggen, hij keek niet vrolijk. Roderik deed angstig een paar stappen achteruit toen hij doorkreeg dat Nick op hem afliep. Toen Nick bij Roderik aankwam, haalde hij uit met zijn vuist en raakte Roderik vol op z'n kaak. Louise begon te gillen. Nick zat inmiddels boven op Roderik en sloeg hem meerdere malen in zijn gezicht. " Nee Nick! Niet doen!" Louise probeerde Nick van Roderik af te trekken, maar ze was niet sterk genoeg. Ze begon te huilen en raakte in paniek. De overige leden van Roderik's korfbalteam had inmiddels door wat er aan de hand was en kwamen aanrennen. Roderik en Nick rolden vechtend over het veld. Elliot kwam als eerste bij de vechtende jongens aan en probeerde hen uit elkaar te halen. Dat lukte pas met hulp van de rest. Nick bleef schreeuwen en schelden, Roderik keek een beetje verbaasd om zich heen. Louise haalde een zakdoekje uit haar tas en hield het tegen de snee boven Roderik's oog. "Het komt goed," fluisterde ze tegen Roderik. Nick keek naar Roderik en Louise en kreeg zichzelf weer in de hand. "Ik snap het al," zei hij toen hij zichzelf weer onder controle had. Hij rukte zich los en liep weg. Louise twijfelde heel even, maar rende toen achter Nick aan. "Nick, wacht! Wacht nou!" Nick liep stevig door. Louise kon hem moeilijk bijhouden op haar naaldhakken, want ze zakten steeds weg in het gras. Eenmaal op de stoep, bijna bij de fietsen, haalde ze hem in. "Waar sloeg dat op, Nick?" riep ze. Nick's ogen werden groot. "Waar dat op sloeg zegt ze.. Waar dat op sloeg! Dat weet je verdomme zelf ook wel, Louise." Nick wilde doorlopen maar Louise hield hem tegen. "Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt Nick, hoe kom je erbij om Roderik zomaar te gaan slaan en.." "Je bent een schijnheilige trut, Louise," zei Nick kalm. Louise keek naar Nick en wist niks te zeggen. "Kun je nou gewoon voor één keer niet liegen Louise? Is dat nou zo moeilijk? Dacht je nou echt dat ik er niet achter zou komen? Ik heb jullie zelf gezien! En als ik het niet had gezien, was ik er ook wel achter gekomen." "Wat heb je gezien?!" vroeg Louise. "JULLIE! Jij! Hem! Samen… Jullie stonden te zoenen, Louise. Ik ben niet blind. Ik snap ook wel dat ik misschien niet zo slim, zo knap of zo rijk ben als Roderik of James. Maar ik dacht echt dat dit… dat wij samen konden zijn." Nick pakte zijn fiets en liet Louise alleen achter.

Maandagochtend, niemand wil opstaan. Maar je moet wel. Verder met school, werk en je leven. Steven zat op de bank in de gymzaal een beetje voor zich uit te staren. Hij had de hele zondag in bed gelegen en verder niet erg veel gedaan. Dit keer had hij het goed verpest. Normaal was hij er altijd snel overheen, wat zeg ik, hij hoefde er nooit overheen te komen. Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn om met Daniëlle een beetje te flikflooien in de douches! En het ergste was, over vijftien minuten kwam zij binnen en moesten ze als leraar en leerling met elkaar omgaan. Ruben kwam naast Steven zitten. "Wat is er, man? Je bent er niet helemaal bij vandaag." Ruben kon altijd goed luisteren naar anderen en zag het als je met problemen zat. "Het is uit met Daphne," zei Steven. "Oh, waarom dan?" vroeg Ruben geïnteresseerd. "Ik ging vreemd." Steven keek naar de grond. "Waarom doe je dat dan ook? Ach, weet je, ik hoef het antwoord niet te weten. Wie was het, dat vind ik wel interessant," zei Ruben. Hij wist ook wel dat Steven vreemd ging voor de kick. "Met Daniëlle," zei Steven zacht. Ruben's ogen werden groot. "Die chick waar we zo les aan gaan geven?" Steven knikte. "Weet zij dat je een vriendin hebt?!" riep Ruben. "Je hoeft niet zo te schreeuwen, hoor! En ja, ze kende Daphne via die modecursus," zei Steven een beetje verslagen. "Nee, dat meen je niet!" Ruben begon te lachen, Elliot kwam er bij staan. "Wat is er zo grappig, Steef?" vroeg Elliot. "Hij is vreemdgegaan!" riep Ruben (zo begripvol was Ruben dus ook weer niet). "Alweer?!" vroeg Elliot. "Ja, alweer! En met iemand die Daphne kende!" Ruben kwam niet meer bij van het lachen. "Het is niet grappig, Ruben!" Steven duwde Ruben van de bank af, maar die ging op de grond gewoon verder met lachen. "Ik weet het niet, maar ik dacht echt dat het wat zou worden met Daphne. Nu heeft ze gezworen dat ik nooit meer een vriendin hier zal krijgen! Ze gaat me kapot maken." De deuren van de kleedkamers gingen open en de eerste meisjes kamen binnen. "Ik denk dat het gewoon beter is als.." zei Steven aarzelend, "als ik weg ga uit Amsterdam." "Nee man!" Ruben stond meteen weer rechtop. "Ja, ik ga gewoon naar Zwolle of zo. Ik zie wel." Steven stond op en liep in de richting van de gang. De deur van de meisjes kleedkamer ging open en Daniëlle liep de gymzaal in. Ze keek naar Steven en zag dat hij huilde. Steven schrok en rende gauw de zaal uit. Weg uit Amsterdam, weg van Daniëlle, maar ook weg van Daphne.

Daphne zat aan een tafeltje in de aula, ze had een tussenuur en even een moment voor zichzelf. Ze dacht aan Steven, natuurlijk kon ze het hem niet vergeven. Dat hij wéér was vreemdgegaan, nou ja, weer… Bij haar was het de eerste keer. Maar in het algemeen was hij gewoon een player. Hij was ook te mooi om waar te zijn. Die lach, die ogen, DAT LICHAAM. Ze moest er maar over heen komen, over het feit dat dat goudblonde engelenhaar en die heldere blauwe ogen en die.. OKÉ STOP!

"Hé Daphne." James kwam op de stoel naast Daphne zitten. "Oh hoi James," zei Daphne. "Hoe gaat het met jou?" James nam haar eens goed op. Daphne keek in James' ogen. Hij keek met die ene, bepaalde blik. Alsof hij zag dat je iets niet helemaal lekker zat. "Het gaat goed, hoor," loog Daphne. James keek haar raar aan, maar in plaats 'dat is niet zo, ik zie het aan je', zei hij: "Oké. Mooi." Daphne keek James verbaasd aan maar ging er maar niet op door. "Zeg," zei James, " weet jij waar mevrouw Griffith is? Ik moet mijn verslag nog inleveren." "Uh ja, die is in haar lokaal. Heeft net als wij een tussenuur," zei Daphne met een glimlach. James stond op en zei: "Thanks! Dan zie ik je wel weer hè?" Hij draaide zich om en liep fluitend weg. "Doei," zei Daphne zachtjes.

Luuk liep het lokaal Engels binnen. Hij had ook een tussenuur en besloot om mevrouw Griffith op te zoeken. "Hallo Luuk," zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht. Luuk was inmiddels haar lievelingsleerling geworden, en niet omdat hij goede cijfers haalde. Wat bijna niemand wist, was dat Luuk mevrouw Griffith één keer per week opzocht in de pauze of, in dit geval, een tussenuur. Maar wat écht niemand wist, is dat ze dan naar het magazijntje achter in de klas gingen. Luuk keek Britanny vluchtig aan met die blik waar alle meisjes voor vallen. Ook Britanny. Hij liep meteen door naar de deur van het magazijn. Britanny bleef rustig zitten op haar bureaustoel, alsof ze Luuk even wilde pesten. Luuk bleef in de deuropening staan en keek haar aan. "Komt u nog?" vroeg Luuk. "Stop nou toch is met mij u te noemen," zei Britanny terwijl ze opstond en naar Luuk toe liep, "dat is toch veel te formeel voor de relatie die wij hebben." Ze gaf Luuk een zoen op zijn mond. Ze bleven een tijdje in de deuropening staan. Wat ze niet wisten, was dat James inmiddels het lokaal was binnengekomen. Luuk trok Britanny met zijn ogen dicht het magazijn in. James, de slimmerik, was inmiddels een filmpje aan het maken met zijn mobiel. Wie weet waar hij Luuk later mee kon chanteren! De twee tortelduiven hadden allebei niks door en gingen verder met hun vrijpartij. James besloot dat hij genoeg videomateriaal had. Hij legde zijn verslag op de tafel en liep rustig het lokaal uit. Luuk en Britanny lagen nog steeds op de grond in het magazijn toen Britanny Luuk van zich af duwde. "Luuk, hoe leuk ik het ook vind hoor, hier in dit magazijn, maar kunnen we niet na school afspreken? Bij mij thuis?" Luuk moest even bijkomen en ging rechtop zitten. "Maar hoe kom ik daar dan?" "Gewoon," antwoordde Britanny, "ik rijd weg van school en dan haal ik je ergens op." "Is goed," zei Luuk tevreden, "maar het tussenuur is zo afgelopen, kunnen we niet nog heel even..." "Vooruit dan." Luuk genoot van zijn laatste tien minuten op de ijskoude vloer in het magazijntje. Waarom had hij niet eerder een relatie gehad met een oudere vrouw? Ze waren zo veel meer ervaren dan die jonge meiden die hij normaal had.

Daphne liep door Amsterdam, het was maandag, half vijf 's middags. Normaal zou ze nu thuis aan haar ontwerpen werken maar daar voelde ze zich veel te beroerd voor. Was het wel slim geweest om Steven te dumpen? En dan vooral op zo'n manier... Daphne haalde haar mobieltje uit haar tas en las het sms´je van Daniëlle nog een keer.

_Het is ons gelukt! Ik zag S vandaag bij gym en hij moest huilen! Wat een baby:P! xxx Daan_

Daphne werd helemaal naar bij de gedachte dat ze Steven had laten huilen. Ze scrolde door haar postvak IN. Hij was bijna helemaal vol met sms´jes van Steven. Ze kon het gewoon niet over haar hart verkrijgen om ze te verwijderen. Op het moment dat ze haar mobieltje weer in haar tas wilde stoppen, ging haar mobiel af met het vertrouwde deuntje van The Naast. Het was Louise. Fijn, nog meer drama, dacht Daphne. "Wat een verrassing," zei ze sarcastisch toen ze opnam. "Heb jij het uitgemaakt met mijn broer?" Louise's stem klonk kil. "Klopt," zei Daphne zo kil mogelijk terug. "Oké, dus eerst laat je mij vallen, dan zet je mijn broer publiekelijk voorschut en dan maak je het ook nog eens uit?! En vervolgens zorg je er ook nog eens voor dat hij naar Zwolle verhuist?!" Het was even stil. "Daphne GroenHOER, vanaf morgen weet iedereen wie Thomas Groenhoek is." "Nee!" schreeuwde Daphne. Maar het was al te laat, Louise had opgehangen en er was niets wat Daphne kon doen om haar tegen te houden. Vanaf morgen zou iedereen weten wat voor vreselijks ze had gedaan.

Daphne merkte ineens dat ze voor het huis van James stond. Ze had de behoefte om met iemand te praten die net zo´n hekel had aan Louise als zij en ook nog eens goed kon luisteren. Ze twijfelde eventjes, maar besloot toen aan te bellen. Tot haar opluchting deed James zelf open. "Daphne!" zei hij enthousiast maar wel een beetje verrast. "Wat doe jij hier?" "Het was niet gepland of zo, maar ik wil heel graag met iemand praten en ik denk dat jij mij wel begrijpt. Vroeger konden we ook altijd heel goed praten." Daphne kreeg tranen in haar ogen. James omhelsde haar, dat had ze echt even nodig. "Kom maar even binnen, dan zet ik wat thee en kun je even rustig worden." James leidde Daphne mee naar binnen en zette haar neer op de bank. Nadat hij aan de butler gevraagd had of hij wat thee wilde zetten, kwam hij naast Daphne zitten. "Vertel me nu maar eens rustig wat er aan de hand is." Daphne zuchtte diep en vertelde James eerst alles over Steven. "Dus," zei James, "je hebt liefdesverdriet." "Nee.. Ja.. Een beetje.. Maar het is dus zo. Louise is nu boos op me en vanaf morgen haat iedereen me!" Daphne begon te huilen. James sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. "Zo erg kan het niet zijn," zei James met een kalmerende stem. "JAWEL!" schreeuwde Daphne en ze stond op, "Je begrijpt het niet!" "Leg het me dan uit," zei James. Hij keek ongerust naar Daphne. Ze zuchtte eens heel diep. Kon ze het James vertellen? Ze vertrouwde hem wel, maar dit was wel heel erg. Maar misschien ook de enige manier om ook maar iets te doen. Ze ging weer zitten, "Nou, zoals je weet heb ik een klein broertje." James knikte en zei: "Ja, hij zit toch in zo'n speciaal tehuis?" "Ja, maar je wist niet dat het allemaal mijn schuld is. Ik heb Thomas geduwd en Louise heeft alles gezien! ALLES!" James schrok en Daphne begon te huilen. "Ik verdien het niet om zo goed te leven! Ik heb het leven van mijn eigen broertje verknald," snikte ze. James nam Daphne in zijn gespierde (hhhumm) armen en troostte haar. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen.

Het laatste lesuur van het Westerberg was al 50 minuten geleden afgelopen. Alle leerlingen, en zelfs alle leraren, waren al naar huis. Er stond nog één leerling op het schoolplein: Luuk Kooijmans. Luuk stond bij de ingang al zeker een kwartier te wachten, maar leek niet ongeduldig. Om vijf over vijf stopte er een klein autootje en Luuk stapte in. Lexus Coat, die toevallig haar poedel aan het uitlaten was, zag Luuk in de auto stappen en nam snel een foto met haar nieuwe LG. Wie er achter het stuur zat, kon ze net niet zien en dat irriteerde haar. Bij wie zou Luuk nou om vijf uur bij school in de auto stappen? Wij weten het antwoord natuurlijk wel. Het is onze lerares Engels in eigen persoon, mevrouw Griffith.

"Heeft niemand je gezien?" vroeg Britanny aan Luuk.

"Nee, tuurlijk niet," zei Luuk rustig.

Ze reden door de stad en uiteindelijk parkeerden ze voor een rijtjeshuis. Britanny deed de deur open en liet Luuk voorgaan. De deur was nog niet dicht of ze stortten zich op elkaar. Het was dat Luuk niet wist hoe je bij de slaapkamer moest komen, anders was hij erheen gerend. Britanny maakte zich los van Luuk en liep naar boven, Luuk volgde haar braaf. Om iets voor half zes ging Britanny ineens rechtop zitten en keek naar Luuk die onder haar lag. "Wat is er?" vroeg Luuk. "Het is bijna half zes!" zei ze in paniek. "Ja, en dan..?" Luuk keek Britanny vreemd aan. "Je moet weg!" Britanny sprong van het bed af en trok haar kleren weer aan. "Hoezo?" vroeg Luuk. "Uh.. mijn ouders komen zo op bezoek." Britanny was op zoek naar haar spijkerbroek. Luuk trok langzaam zijn kleren weer aan. "Oké. Nou, dan neem ik de bus wel naar huis." "Ja, doe dat maar," zei Britanny verstrooid. Toen Luuk eenmaal al zijn kleren aanhad en zijn veters had gestrikt duwde ze hem zowat het huis uit. Niet dat hij het erg vond, hij was in de wolken. Dromerig liep hij naar het bushokje een paar straten verderop. Zeker weten, hij wilde nooit meer een jonger meisje.

Daphne zat inmiddels alweer thuis. Het was een goed idee geweest om even met James te praten. Hij luisterde zo goed en kon zo goed troosten. Hoe had ze hem ooit kunnen negeren, alleen omdat het moest van die bitch Louise. Ze hoorde haar mobiel afgaan en ze zag dat ze een sms'je had. Haar adem stokte. Het was van Steven.

_Ik ga vandaag naar Zwolle. Mijn trein vertrekt om half 8 vanaf Centraal. X Steven._

Wat wilde hij? Moest ze komen? Of was dit zijn afscheid? Ze keek op haar klok aan de muur. Tien over zeven. Als ze snel was, kon ze hem nog zien. Maar dat moest ze eigenlijk niet doen. Nee, ga niet, zei ze tegen zichzelf. Je wordt er alleen maar weer verdrietig van, Daphne. Ze ging weer huiswerk maken. Maar om kwart over zeven hield ze het niet meer uit. Ze rende naar de schuur om haar fiets te pakken en fietste zo hard ze kon, ze gleed zelfs nog uit in een bocht. Op centraal aangekomen wist ze niet naar welk spoor ze moest. Ze rende naar de gele borden om te kijken waar ze heen moest. "Verdomme!" schreeuwde ze. "Kan ik je helpen?" vroeg een meisje. "Ja, waar moet ik heen als ik naar Zwolle wil?" vroeg Daphne. "14b, aan het einde van de gang. Maar hij vertrekt over drie minuten." Het meisje wees naar een paar trappen verder op. "Bedankt!" Daphne rende zo hard ze kon naar spoor 14 b. Het was inmiddels 24 over zeven. Toen ze boven aan de trap stond, keek ze om zich heen. Ze zag hem niet en daar kwam de trein al aan. Ze begon te lopen maar durfde niet Steven´s naam te roepen. Ze kreeg bijna tranen in haar ogen, waar was hij?! Ze draaide zich om en daar stond hij. "Steven!" riep ze over het perron. Steven keek op. Daphne rende naar hem toe en gaf hem een knuffel. "Het spijt me zo," zei Steven. Hij hield Daphne stevig vast. "Ik wil niet dat je weg gaat. Eigenlijk wel, maar eigenlijk niet." Daphne kon niet stoppen met huilen. "Ik wil ook niet weg, maar het is beter als ik een tijdje weg ga en op mijn studie concentreer. Daphne, kijk me eens aan." Steven tilde Daphne's hoofd met zijn handen op en keek haar aan. "Je verdient een veel betere jongen dan ik ben." Er klonk een fluitje over het perron. "Instappen!" werd er geschreeuwd. "Ik moet nu gaan," zei Steven. "Oké.." zei Daphne schor. Steven gaf Daphne een kus op haar hoofd en stapte toen de trein in. De deuren gingen dicht en de trein reed weg. Daphne keek de trein na totdat hij uit het zicht was. Het zou heel lang duren voordat ze Steven weer zou zien.

Dinsdagmiddag, Claire liep lachend het lokaal binnen waar ze wiskunde hadden. Jonas, een jongen uit havo 4, had net een poging gedaan om een gesprek met Claire te beginnen. Het was zo zielig geweest, dat je er alleen maar om kon lachen, wat ze dan ook heel hard deed. Hun leraar wiskunde, meneer Bijkamp, was ook hun mentor en toen iedereen op z'n plek zat, zei hij: "Kunnen jullie even stil zijn? Ik wil iets zeggen." Het duurde een poosje, maar toen was iedereen stil, of in elk geval stil genoeg. "Jullie weten, dat ik contact heb met een Engelse kostschool in de buurt van Londen. Ik kreeg gisteren een e-mail met een vraag van de directrice." Hij bleef even stil. "Ze vroeg of jullie mee wilden doen aan een uitwisselingsproject." Een lawaai barste los. Iedereen praatte door elkaar. "Ho, mensen! Even weer stil, graag." "Mogen wij dan naar Engeland?" vroeg Lisan, die vooraan in de klas zat. "De bedoeling is," zei meneer Bijkamp, "dat één van jullie twee maanden naar Engeland gaat, bij een gastgezin, en dat daarna één iemand uit Engeland twee maanden hier komt bij die persoon." Daphne en Claire keken elkaar aan. "Dat lijkt me echt super!" riep Daphne. Claire knikte. "Ja, inderdaad!" Toen richtte ze haar blik weer op meneer Bijkamp, die weer iets wilde zeggen. "Het gaat gebeuren in december. Wie mee wil doen, moet z'n naam op dit papier schrijven." Hij gaf het papier aan Lisan, die haar naam er op schreef. "Dat moet ik eerst aan mijn ouders vragen," klonk de stem van Stefan. Stefan was een kleine jongen met witblond haar. Hij had heel strenge ouders, maar zelf was hij juist in voor allerlei dingen. "Deze hele week kunnen jullie je naam nog opschrijven," antwoordde meneer Bijkamp. Daphne en Claire schreven enthousiast hun namen op het papier, en ook James schreef z'n naam op. Luuk niet, die vond dat hij hier wel genoeg meiden had om zich te vermaken. "Ik hang het papier op het prikbord in de gang en vrijdag haal ik het weg." Meneer Bijkamp draaide zich om naar het bord en begon met de les wiskunde.

**Hoofdstuk 9. D-day, drama-day**

Claire liep samen met Daphne het wiskundelokaal uit. "Echt cool hè, zo'n uitwisseling naar Engeland!" zei Claire enthousiast. "Ja, maar ik weet nu al dat ik niet mag dat ik het niet wordt." Daphne keek een beetje sip naar de grond. "Hoezo dat nou weer dan?" vroeg Claire verbaasd. "Ze willen vast iemand sturen die goed Engels kan en zo. Iemand als James!" "Wat een onzin! Ze kunnen beter iemand sturen die er nog veel van kan leren."

Het vertrouwde geluidje van de omroeper van de school klonk door de gangen van het Westerberg College. Daarna hoorde je de stem die Daphne niet wilde horen. "Wil iedereen even naar de aula komen voor een kleine, na ja kleine... Kom maar gewoon naar de aula allemaal!" Claire keek raar naar het boxje boven haar hoofd. "Was dat Louise?" Daphne trok wit weg en knikte langzaam. Om haar heen liepen leerlingen naar de aula, van bruggers tot laatstejaars. Ook de leraren gingen die kant op.

Ze ging het echt doen. Louise ging het echt aan iedereen vertellen. "Daphne? Wat is er?" Claire keek bezorgd naar Daphne. Om hen heen was de gang al leeg en ze hoorden Louise stem door de microfoon vanuit de aula. "Wat leuk dat jullie hier allemaal zijn! Zoals jullie allemaal weten ben ik Louise uit examenklas havo! Nou, velen van jullie kennen natuurlijk Daphne Groenhoek.." Daphne begon te rennen richting de aula. Ze moest Louise stoppen. "Iedereen denkt dat ze heel lief en zorgzaam is. Goed voor haar medemens…" Daphne zag Louise op het podium staan en rende zo hard ze kon. Roderik en Luuk stonden vooraan. "Wat doe je?" fluisterde Luuk. "Sssst!" zei Louise naast de microfoon. "Oh, daar is ze al! Daphne kom je even hier? Applausje voor Daphne!" Louise zette haar beste tandpastaglimlach op. "Wat doe je?" siste Daphne. Louise hield haar hand voor de microfoon en zei: "Het jou betaald zetten." Nick was inmiddels ook vooraan gaan staan en keek naar Louise. James stond aan de zijkant van het podium en keek naar Daphne. "Nou, wat velen van jullie dus niet weten, is dat Daphne een klein broertje heeft, Thomas Groenhoek. Helaas kan hij niet bij ons zijn. want Daphne heeft hem toen ze klein was van de trap geduwd en nu heeft hij zo'n mentale afwijking dat hij niks meer kan." Het werd doodstil in de aula. Iedereen keek naar Daphne. Ze slikte en probeerde niet te huilen. "Daphne? Is dat waar?" Luuk was op het podium geklommen. Daphne draaide zich om en rende weg, gevolgd door James. Roderik klom het podium op, "Hé liefje!" zei Louise tegen hem. "Louise," zei Roderik, "je bent ziek in je hoofd." De hele aula hoorde het en iedereen begon te fluisteren. Louise wist niet zo goed wat ze moest doen en begon zenuwachtig te lachen. Nick liep op haar af. "Ben je nu blij? Heb je genoeg kapot gemaakt?" "Nick! Wat zeg je nou weer?" "Ik ben volgens mij duidelijk genoeg." Louise keek de aula in en zag alleen maar boze blikken. "Wat is er nou?!" schreeuwde ze door de microfoon. "Ik deed wat goed was! Die trut vernietigt alles! Eerst laat ze mij vallen, dan dumpt ze mijn broer op de meest genante wijze! En dan heeft ze ook nog ze haar broertje van de trap af gegooid! Horen jullie me wel?! Kijk me niet alsof ík alles verkeerd doe! Ik ben…" Louise werd door een stel leraren van het podium afgetrokken. "Laat me los, stelletje laag geschoolde sukkels!" Met veel moeite kregen de leraren Louise uit de aula. Ondertussen zat Daphne in het lokaal Engels, met al haar vrienden om haar heen. Daphne probeerde ze één voor één aan te kijken, maar ze keken dan gauw de andere kant op. Niemand durfde iets te zeggen.

Een half uur later zaten Daphne en Louise allebei in het kantoortje van mevrouw Houts. Voor Louise was het de eerste keer dat ze er voor straf was. Mevrouw Houts ging er even goed voor zitten. "Dames, kunnen jullie mij alsjeblieft vertellen waar dat net allemaal op sloeg?" "Was ik niet duidelijk dan?!" Louise keek chagrijnig naar mevrouw Houts. "Ja, je was hartstikke duidelijk, mevrouw Bergkamp. Ik vraag me alleen af waarom je zoiets bekend moet maken aan de hele school, terwijl je zegt dat je een hele fijne mededeling hebt die van groot belang is voor elke leerling en leraar?!" Het gezicht van mevrouw Houts liep rood aan. Nog nooit had iemand haar boos gezien. "Daphne!" blafte ze. "Is het waar wat Louise zegt?" Daphne moest haar tranen inhouden. "Nou, mevrouw Groenhoek?" "Ja! Oké?! Het is waar! Ik heb mijn broertje van de trap geduwd! Ik deed het niet express!" Daphne begon te huilen. "Ik zei toch dat ze gek was?", zei Louise. "Hou je mond, Louise! Jij bent geschorst! Één week!" "Wat?! Maar dat komt in m'n dossier!" riep Louise. "Daar had je maar eerder aan moeten denken. En nu naar huis jij! Ik wil je niet meer zien tot volgende week woensdag!" Mevrouw Houts wees naar de deur. Louise stond op en stampte boos het kantoortje uit. "Daphne, ik heb je moeder gebeld, ze kan ieder moment komen. Wil je het haar zelf vertellen?" Daphne knikte langzaam. "Oké. Ik weet zeker dat ze niet.. dat ze… dat ze het wel begrijpt." "Begrijpt?! Hoe kan ze dat nou begrijpen!? Ik heb mijn broertje van de trap geduwd. En ik heb er over gelogen!" Daphne moest er niet aan denken wat haar moeder zou zeggen of doen. Er werd op de deur geklopt. "Kom binnen," zei mevrouw Houts. Daphne's moeder kwam binnen. "Ik ben zo snel mogelijk gekomen," zei ze. Ze keek naar Daphne en zag haar betraande gezicht. "Meisje, wat is er?" Daphne begon weer te huilen. "Het spijt me zo, mam! Ik wilde het niet doen!" 'Waar heb je het over?" Mevrouw Groenhoek hield Daphne stevig vast. "Thomas! Ik wilde hem niet duwen. Echt waar niet! Ik deed het niet expres." Het was stil. Mevrouw Groenhoek liet Daphne langzaam los. "Wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg ze zachtjes. Daphne kon niks meer zeggen. "Misschien kunt u beter even gaan zitten." Mevrouw Houts wees naar een stoel. Mevrouw Groenhoek ging zitten staarde wezenloos voor zich uit. "Louise heeft het aan de hele school verteld", zei mevrouw Houts op rustige toon. "Sorry, wat heeft ze verteld?" Mevrouw Groenhoek leek in een andere wereld te leven. "Wat Daphne heeft gedaan. Louise beweert dat ze het gezien heeft." Mevrouw Groenhoek staarde uit het raam en zei op doffe toon: "Waarom heb je niks gezegd, Daphne? Je weet hoe moeilijk ik het ermee heb." Daphne wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. "Mevrouw Groenhoek, wij raden u aan Daphne in therapie te laten gaan. Het is het beste voor Daphne." "Wat! Ik wil niet in therapie!" riep Daphne. "Als de school zegt dat jij in therapie gaat, ga jij in therapie." Mevrouw Groenhoek keek Daphne nog steeds niet aan. "Daphne," zei mevrouw Houts, "ik heb gezien dat jij je hebt ingeschreven voor het uitwisselingsproject naar Engeland. Het lijkt me het beste dat jij gaat. Dan kun je daar even tot rust komen. Niemand die je meteen veroordeelt voor wat je hebt... voor wat hier gebeurd is." Daphne staarde naar mevrouw Houts. Mevrouw Groenhoek leek uit haar verdoving te ontwaken. "Doe maar," zei ze. "Het is beter voor ons allebei als ze een tijdje weg is."

Het was woensdagochtend. De anders zo fijne sfeer op school was omgeslagen sinds Louise gisteren flipte op school. Niemand kon geloven dat er zulke dingen op hun school gebeurden. Luuk, Roderik, James, Nick en Claire probeerden er het beste van te maken en de vragen die iedereen hen stelde, te ontwijken. Claire zat samen met Nick aan een tafeltje in de aula. Claire wist niet wat ze moest zeggen maar Nick verbrak de stilte. "Dat we het nooit doorhadden." Claire keek hem aan. "Wat? Dat van Daphne, of dat Louise zo'n trut was?" "Allebei." Nick keek Claire aan, maar ze wist niks te zeggen. "Ja toch?" zei Nick. "Ik bedoel, Louise zegt nooit wat over hoe ze bijvoorbeeld aan die blauwe plekken komt. En nu is ze gewoon helemaal doorgedraaid. En Daphne, ik snap niet hoe ze zoiets geheim kan houden. Ze is echt gek!" "Houd je mond!" riep Claire ineens. Nick schrok van haar reactie. "Daphne heeft ook problemen, hoor. Niet alles draait om Louise!" Claire stond boos op. "Dat bedoelde ik niet," zei Nick. "Nee, tuurlijk niet. Want jouw hele wereld draait alleen maar om Louise. De rest kan je allemaal niks schelen. Als je me nu excuseert, ik heb met Robin afgesproken in het studielokaal." "Robin?" vroeg Nick verbaasd. "Ja, Robin. Een hele aardige jongen, in tegenstelling tot jou." Claire liep weg en Nick bleef verbaasd aan de tafel zitten. Robin? Wat moest zij nou weer met Robin? Hij ging haar vast helpen met huiswerk. En zijn hele wereld draaide niet om Louise, wat een onzin!

"Hoi Nick!" De piepstem van Lexus Coat galmde door de aula. "Zo, die chick van jou is ook geflipt!" Lexus ging naast Nick zitten. "Houd je mond, Lexus," zei Nick geïrriteerd. "Nou, sorry hoor, ik vond het wel een geniale actie. Om Daphne zo publiekelijk voor schut te zetten. Vooral na alles wat Daphne had geflikt. Kijk niet zo! Iedereen wist dat Daphne Steven had gedumpt. Het was te vernederend!" Lexus begon met praten en stopte niet meer. "Lexus, sorry dat ik je onderbreek, maar ik heb wel wat beters te doen dan naar jou te luisteren." Nick stond op en liep weg.

De deur van het lokaal Engels stond op een kier. Luuk klopte zachtjes. "Luuk, wat doe je hier?" Britanny keek met grote ogen naar Luuk. "Zullen we vanmiddag weer afspreken?" Hij liep naar binnen. "Ja, dat is goed, maar laat me nu even. Ik ben aan het bellen." Luuk keek naar haar hand, die ze op het mobieltje had. "Oké, ik sta straks weer voor school." Luuk gaf Britanny een kus op haar wang en liep het lokaal uit. "Ja, sorry schat, ben ik weer," zei Britanny. "Nee, niks aan de hand. Een leerling moest even wat weten. Oh trouwens, de catering belde. We moeten daar vanavond even naar toe." Wat is onze 'o zo keurige' Engels lerares van plan? En de grotere vraag is natuurlijk: met wie…?

Claire liep het studielokaal binnen. In de linkerhoek van het lokaal zaten een paar meisjes uit de derde die verdacht veel aan het giechelen waren en naar Robin keken, die aan de andere kant van het lokaal zat. Ha, dacht Claire, hij is hier voor mij! Ze liep naar Robin toe. "Hoi!" zei ze zo vrolijk als ze kon. Aan de andere kant hoorde je de meisjes druk fluisteren. "Hé Claire," zei hij opgewekt. Claire ging naast hem zitten en nam hem eens goed op. Zijn donkerbruine haren hadden zo'n mooi model, met de haarpluk, je weet wel, een soort van pony, maar dan de stoere versie voor een jongen. Nou ja, je moet het maar net kennen, maar het staat heel sexy bij sommige jongens en zeker bij Robin. Robin kleedde zich wat apart, maar wel stoer. Een afgeraffelde spijkerbroek met een riem en daarover heen een overhemd. Net als altijd droeg hij er een vest overheen. En de _finishing touch_: één van zijn vele sjaals. Claire slaakte een diepe zucht. Ze was tot over haar oren verliefd op hem. "Hé, ik vroeg je wat." Claire schrok wakker uit haar dagdroom. "Sorry, ik was even ergens anders met m'n gedachten," zei ze snel. Ze hoopte dat ze niet bloosde. "Ik vroeg dus of je misschien met me naar de film wilt. Morgen?" Aan de andere kant van het lokaal was het ook stil. De meisjes uit de derde luisterden met ingehouden adem naar het gesprek. "Uh.." zei Claire. "Laat maar, die 'uh' zegt genoeg," zei Robin en hij begon weer met schrijven. "Nee! Ik bedoel ja! Ik wil met je naar de film!" Aan de andere kant van het lokaal hoorde je de meisjes teleurgesteld zuchten. Hun droomprins was nu dus duidelijk bezet. "Oh.. oké," zei Robin verbaasd, "ik had niet gedacht dat je mee zou gaan." Hij moest even lachen. "Hoezo niet?" vroeg Claire. "Nou, ik dacht dat je nadat gedoe met je vriendinnen misschien geen zin had om met mij iets te doen." "Louise is mijn vriendin niet," zei Claire meteen. "Sorry, dat wist ik niet. Maar ik hoorde het van iedereen, dus ik nam gewoon aan dat het zo was," zei Robin. "Ik bepaal zelf wel wie mijn vriendinnen zijn. En Louise hoort daar zeker niet bij," zei Claire. Ze had helemaal geen zin om hierover te praten. "Sorry, ik bedoelde het niet zo," verontschuldigde Robin zich. "Geeft niet, het is ook niet jouw schuld." Clair glimlachte naar Robin en hij lachte terug.  
James kwam het lokaal binnenlopen. De meisjes uit de derde zuchtten weer. "Oh," zei James toen hij Claire en Robin zag, "dit zag ik niet aankomen." Hij moest even lachen om zijn zichzelf. "Robin, we moeten zo even aan dat project werken." "Welk project?" vroeg Robin. "Dat ENE project," zei James. "Kom!" "Oké," zei Robin. Hij stond op en pakte zijn boeken in. "Sorry, ik bel je vanavond wel." Hij gaf Claire een kus op haar wang en liep weg met James. Claire bleef versteend (maar wel van geluk) op haar stoel zitten.

"_Dude_? Wat doe jij met Claire?" vroeg James op de gang. "Ik vind haar aardig," zei Robin nonchalant. "Nou, dat zag er uit als wel wat meer," zei James lachend. "Wat maakt het dan uit?" vroeg Robin lichtelijk geïrriteerd. "Niks hoor." James keek strak voor zich uit. "Welk project bedoelde je trouwens?" vroeg Robin. "Waar heb jij het nou weer over? Projectweek is volgende week pas."

Luuk stond weer voor de school en heel toevallig moest Lexus Coat haar hond weer uitlaten. "Luuk! Wat doe jij hier nog zo laat?! School is allang uit!" riep ze. "Kut," fluisterde Luuk. Hij pakte snel zijn mobiel en sms´te Britanny. _We spreken 2 straten verderop af. X Luuk. _"Ik zou worden opgehaald, maar ik krijg net een sms dat ik ergens anders wordt opgehaald. Dus ik ga weer!" riep hij terug. "Ik zag je laatst ook al!" riep Lexus. Luuk verstijfde. Zou ze het weten? "Met wie spreek je dan af?" Oké, ze weet niet wie het is. Mooi, houden zo. "Gewoon een vriend. Ik ga nu. Ik zie je morgen wel weer!" Luuk liep zo snel hij kon weg. Hij keek nog een paar keer achterom om te kijken of Lexus hem volgde, maar ze was alweer weg. Hij kreeg een sms. _Gast, we moeten morgen ff praten. Iets zit me dwars. Mzzl, James. _Wat heeft die nou weer?, dacht Luuk. Hij keek naar links en zag Britanny aan komen rijden. "Waarom moest ik hier naar toe komen?" vroeg Britanny. "Die Lexus Coat was me aan het stalken," zei Luuk geïrriteerd. "Oh, dat lelijk opgemaakte meisje," zei Brittany.

Louise werd wakker van haar schoolwekker, die ze vergeten was uit te zetten. Dat was nou al de derde keer. Gisteren en woensdag was ze ook al zo vroeg wakker geworden. Dat zou haar niet nog een keer gebeuren. Ze pakte haar wekker en zette hem uit. Haar vader was kort na de aanhouding wegens kindermishandeling weer vrijgelaten omdat Louise alles ontkende. Ze was bij een therapeut geweest, waar niemand van wist behalve haar moeder. Ze had testjes moeten doen om te zien of alles nog wel helemaal goed met haar ging.

Louise had al snel door dat ze door die therapeut alleen een nog maar groter schuldgevoel creëerde en had vlak na één van haar gesprekke tegen de politie gezegd dat alles een leugen was. Dat ze gewoon van de trap was gevallen en aandacht zocht en daarom zo'n verhaal aan de dokter had verteld. Dat was natuurlijk een grote leugen.

Louise dacht na over de dag dat haar vader thuis kwam, ze dacht dat hij woedend op haar zou zijn, en dat het allemaal weer van voor af aan zou beginnen. Maar tot haar grote verbazing zag haar vader in dat het niet langer kon en besloot iets aan zijn drankprobleem te doen in een rustige omgeving. Hij zat ergens op het platteland en wist nog niet dat Louise was geschorst. Morgen kwam hij thuis voor de ouderavond. Ze hield haar hart vast. Slapen lukte niet meer. Ze stond daarom op en besloot vandaag naar Zwolle te gaan om haar broer op te zoeken. Ze had toch niets anders te doen.

Om kwart voor twee stond Lousie op het treinstation in Zwolle. Ze had geen idee waar ze heen moest, of überhaupt ook maar een idee van waar ze was. Ze pakte haar tas om haar mobiel te pakken. Helaas lag die nog thuis. "Shit!" riep ze. Ze liep naar de bussen en keek om zich heen of ze ergens een telefooncel zag staan. Zodra ze er een zag, liep ze er naar toe, hadden die ouderwetse dingen toch nog nut. Ze gooide vier euro in de machine en belde het nummer van haar broer, dat ze gelukkig uit haar hoofd wist. "Met Steven!" hoorde ze aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Met Louise!" zei Louise vrolijk. "Hé! Zus. Wat is er?" vroeg Steven. "Nah, niks. Alleen dat ik in Zwolle ben!" "Wat?! Waar ben je? Op het station? Ik kom er meteen aan." Steven hing op. Typisch iets voor hem, meteen ophangen ook al wist hij het antwoord niet. Na een paar minuten kwam Steven aanscheuren op zijn nieuwe scooter. "Hé, zus!" hij stapte af en gaf haar een knuffel. "Kom, ik heb een geweldige idee voor een leuke middag voor ons twee!" Louise stapte lachend achterop de scooter. Het was toch een goed idee geweest om Steven op te zoeken.

Luuk zat op school, samen met Roderik aan een tafeltje. "Check die chickies daar!" zei Roderik. "Dat zijn derde klassers, neef." Luuk keek vol walging naar de jonge meisjes. "Nou en, of je nou een 15-jarige zoent of een 21-jarige, het is precies hetzelfde. Excuseer mij, neef." Roderik stond op en liep naar de meisjes. "Dames! Wie van jullie is vrij vanavond?" Het was duidelijk dat vier van de vijf meisjes te verlegen waren om te reageren. "Ik!" zei er één. "Oké, ik zie je vanavond in het parkje." Roderik knipoogde naar haar en ging weer bij Luuk zitten. "Ongelofelijk ben jij," zei Luuk terwijl hij moest lachen. "Pas maar op neef, ik neem je plek in als player op deze school." Roderik legde zijn voeten op de tafel. "Alsjeblieft Roderik, doe dat meisje niks ergs aan!" zei Luuk lachend. "Ik doe niks wat zij niet wil," zei Roderik met een onschuldig gezicht. "Alsof ze ooit nee gaat zeggen," zei Luuk. "Precies!" Roderik keek zelfvoldaan naar zijn neef. James kwam eraan lopen. "Luuk, we moeten praten." "Doen we toch?" zei Luuk. "Onder twee ogen," zei James snel, hij keek naar Roderik. "Is het zo erg dat hij het niet mag horen?" vroeg Luuk, soort van verbaasd. "Het gaat om het vak Engels," zei James op een toon die maakte dat Luuk hem meteen begreep. "Roderik, ik zie je straks wel weer," zei hij vlug. "Wat?" riep Roderik. "Ga maar bij je chickie uit de derde zitten." Luuk wuifde richting de meisjes. "Whatever man! Niet cool!" Roderik stond op en ging bij de meisjes zitten. James ging zitten. "Oké man, wat weet jij?" vroeg Luuk meteen. "Dit!" zei James en hij liet zijn mobiel zien. Luuk zag op het beeldschermen twee lichamen tegen elkaar aangedrukt, het duurde even voordat hij zichzelf en Britanny herkende. "Hoe kom jij daaraan?!" "Het lokaal Engels zit niet op slot, sukkel!" grijnsde James. "Je weet dat je geschorst kunt worden!" Luuk reageerde niet. "Waarom doe je dit?" vroeg James. "Gewoon! Ze is zo veel beter dan al die domme trutten van zestien!" Luuk keek chagrijnig voor zich uit. "Ja, omdat ze hoeveel jaar ouder is en waarschijnlijk al meer serieuze relaties heeft gehad. En hoe kom jij op het idee dat ze iets wil voor langere tijd?" James keek Luuk serieus aan. Luuk kon niet tegen die blik, door die blik vertelde hij vroeger altijd de waarheid. "Ik weet ook wel dat… James, laat maar. Je snapt me niet en je zult het ook nooit begrijpen." Luuk stond op en wilde weglopen. James hield hem tegen. "Ik hoop dat je weet wat je doet, Luuk." "En anders?" vroeg Luuk ijzig. "Dan laat ik dit aan de directrice zien," zei James. "Hoe wordt jij daar beter van?" vroeg Luuk. "Ik wil gewoon niet dat mijn beste vriend gekwetst wordt." "Ik ben je beste vriend niet," zei Luuk en hij liep boos weg.

Claire stond voor de bioscoop. Ze droeg grijze laarzen en haar nieuwe, halflange winterjas liet het onderste deel van haar paarse rokje zien. Ze zou met Robin naar de voorstelling van half zeven zou gaan. En nu stond ze hier, in de kou, wachtend op haar nieuwe liefde. In de verte zag ze hem aan komen lopen. Ze keek naar hem terwijl hij dichterbij kwam. "Hoi, Claire," zei hij toen hij vlak bij haar was. "Zullen we naar binnen gaan?" Robin hield de deur voor haar open. Claire deed haar jas uit. "Wat zie je er mooi uit," zei Robin tegen haar. Claire glimlachte als antwoord. Nadat Robin de kaartjes had gehaald gingen ze naar binnen. Toen ze op hun plek zaten viel er een stilte, ze wisten allebei niet zo goed wat ze wilden zeggen. Net toen Robin een leuke openingszin had bedacht werd de zaal donker en begonnen de voorfilmpjes. Robin draaide zijn hoofd naar Claire. "Eigenlijk wil ik je nog iets zeggen." "Oké," zei Claire en ze voelde zich helemaal verliefd. "Jij denkt misschien dat ik zo'n jongen ben die meteen gaat zoenen op het eerste afspraakje. Maar dat ben ik niet." Hij bleef even stil en keek Claire aan. "Begrijp met niet verkeerd, ik vind je heel leuk, maar dat is gewoon niks voor mij." Claire keek Robin in zijn prachtige ogen en snapte op dat moment dat ze alles wat hij zei, goed zou vinden. "Dat is goed," zei ze. "Maar je gaat me nog wel een keer zoenen, toch?" zei ze met een twinkeling in haar ogen. "Natuurlijk." Claire lachte bij zichzelf en bedacht dat ze dat nog nooit bij een jongen had meegemaakt. Ik bedoel, welke jongen zegt nou zoiets van te voren? Dan moest het wel een leuke jongen zijn!

Vandaag moest Daphne voor het eerst naar therapie. Ze hoefde niet naar school van haar moeder, maar eigenlijk had ze beter wel kunnen gaan. Nu was ze de hele tijd alleen maar zenuwachtig , op school had ze tenminste iets te doen. De tijd verstreek terwijl ze een hele pot thee opdronk, wel tien spelletjes op internet deed en verschillende outfits uitprobeerde. Ze zat al de hele week thuis. Aan de ene kant wilde ze naar school, maar aan de andere kant ook weer niet. Ach, daar wilde ze eigenlijk niet aan denken. Ze checkte voor de miljoenste keer haar make-up en kleedde zich nog een keer om. Uiteindelijk was het half twee en Daphne besloot dat ze nu wel kon gaan. Ze zou gebracht worden door hun privé-chauffeur en die stond al klaar voor de deur toen Daphne naar buiten stapte. Ze reden naar de andere kant van Amsterdam en stopten voor een gebouw dat er uit zag als een saaie kantoorflat. De moed zonk Daphne in de schoenen toen ze zag hoe onvriendelijk het eruit zag. Je snapt niet waarom ze dat soort gebouwen niet wat leuker maken. Ik bedoel, therapie is al vreselijk en dan ook nog in zo'n omgeving!

Daphne stapte uit de auto en liep in de richting van de glazen deur. Binnen zat een vrouw van een jaar of dertig achter een bureau. Voor haar stond een bordje met 'bezoekers, hier melden'. De vrouw keek haar vragend aan. "Ehm, ik heb een afspraak met mevrouw De Waal." De vrouw keek naar haar computer. "Ben jij Daphne Groenhoek?" "Ja." "Linksaf, en dan de trap op naar de tweede etage. Kamer 8." "Oké, dank u wel." Daphne liep naar links en ging de trap op. Met elke stap leek het alsof haar voeten zwaarder werden. Toen ze bij de tweede etage kwam, zocht ze naar kamer 8. Die was aan het einde van de gang en de deur was dicht. Oké, ik kan dit wel, zei Daphne tegen zichzelf. Ze haalde diep adem en klopte. "Binnen," zei een stem. Daphne deed de deur open en kwam in een kleine kamer met witte muren. In de linker hoek stond een bureau met een laptop. In de rechterhoek zat een vrouw met kort, bruin haar op een stoel. Tegenover haar stond een lege stoel. De vrouw gebaarde naar Daphne dat ze daar moest gaan zitten. Onzeker ging ze zitten, ze wilde haar benen over elkaar slaan, maar bedacht zich halverwege. "Dus jij bent Daphne?" Daphne knikte. "Ik ben mevrouw De Waal. Ik ben je therapeut voor de komende tijd." Daphne glimlachte flauw als antwoord. "Heb je nog vragen vooraf?" vroeg mevrouw De Waal. "Nee." "Oké, dan beginnen we meteen." Mevrouw De Waal ging verzitten en pakte een uitgeprint papier uit haar tas en zette het op haar klembord.

"Oké Daphne. Ik begrijp, dat jij iets heel ergs hebt meegemaakt. Daar gaan we het samen over hebben…." Daphne knikte. Oké, dacht ze. Here we go!

Het was vrijdagavond. Normaal gaat iedereen dan lekker uit, maar op het Westerberg College was ouderavond en alle leerlingen werden door hun ouders mee naar school gesleurd. "Zoon, we zijn zo trots op je!" Meneer Kooijmans liep samen met Luuk en Roderik het Westerberg College binnen. "Het is, dat je moeder er nu niet bij kon zijn, maar ze is dus ook heel trots op je." Luuk knikte. "Oom Evert, kunt misschien een kopie van mijn voorlopige rapport naar mijn ouders faxen?" vroeg Roderik. "Is al onderweg, m'n jongen." Meneer Kooijmans gaf Roderik een klopje op zijn schouder. Luuk was geïrriteerd, hij had een hekel aan ouderavonden. "Naar welke vakken gaan we eigenlijk?" vroeg Luuk. Meneer Kooijmans haalde een papiertje uit de borstzak van zijn witte overhemd. "Je moeder wil dat we naar Economie gaan, Geschiedenis en … Engels." Luuk schrok. "Waarom naar Engels?" vroeg hij snel. "Je moeder wil dat ik die nieuwe lerares ontmoet, je cijfers zijn zo'n stuk omhoog gegaan." Luuk moest even slikken. Roderik keek hem vragend aan: is er iets? Luuk schudde bijna onmerkbaar zijn hoofd.

"Mam, ik wil niet naar school." Daphne stond bijna te huilen. "Daphne, we kunnen niet… Je zult het toch onder ogen moeten komen." Mevrouw Groenhoek kon Daphne niet aankijken. "Het spijt me, mam." "We moeten gaan, kom." Daphne liep met een gebogen hoofd achter haar moeder aan naar buiten. Louise had het iedereen verteld. Iedereen wist nu wie ze echt was. De politie was thuis langs geweest, haar moeder was ontroostbaar. Daphne moest zelfs in therapie! En nu moest ze naar school en iedereen weer onder ogen komen. Ze was doodsbang.

"Nick, we gaan naar school!" Mevrouw Van Leeuwen stond buiten te wachten op Nick. Hij liep naar buiten en deed de voordeur achter zich dicht. Ouderavond, de meeste leerlingen vinden dat de ergste avond van elke periode op school. Je ouders mee naar school, waar ze je ongetwijfeld voor schut zetten. Maar Nick vond ouderavond niet erg, aangezien zijn moeder wel oké was en niet met geitenwollen sokken in open sandalen buitenshuis liep. "Mam, heb je de sleutels wel?" "Zeker, kerel." Zijn moeder stapte op de fiets en ging vooruit. Nick moest moeite doen om zijn moeder weer in te halen. "Nou, nou, je moet toch je best doen om je oude moeder bij te houden." Zijn moeder lachte om haar eigen grap. "Wat jij wilt," zei Nick snel.

Louise zat op haar kamer. Haar vader was thuis gekomen en nu moest ze toch naar de ouderavond. Ze wilde niet. Ze wilde gewoon niet gaan. Ze was toch één week geschorst. Moest ze op school komen? Waar sloeg dat nou weer op? Ze stond op en besloot haar gewone kleren weer aan te trekken. Ze pakte haar favoriete skinny jeans en haar frambozenrode top met laagjes. Daarna werkte ze snel haar make-up bij, deed haar haren in een nonchalante knot en ging zo zachtjes als ze kon de trap af en het huis uit. Ze pakte de oude scooter van haar broer, die hij in Amsterdam had gelaten, en ging wat rond rijden. Ze reed maar wat en lette niet echt op waar ze heen ging. Er ging van alles door haar hoofd. Ze miste haar broer. Hij belde wel vaak, maar dat verving zijn gezelschap niet. Ze merkte dat ze in de Jordaan was, ergens waar ze eigenlijk niet vaak kwam. Ze ging wat rustiger rijden en keek een beetje om zich heen. Gelukkig woonde zij niet zo! Ze was blij dat zij in een groot huis woonde, met veel kamers. Hier zag het er allemaal nogal klein, goedkoop en bouwvallig uit. Ze keek naar links en zag een meisje met een blonde bob die de deur van één de huizen achter zich dicht trok en haar fiets van het slot haalde. Louise voelde iets bekends, ze ging achter het meisje aanrijden. Waar zou ze heen gaan, dacht Louise. Het meisje stapte af voor een supermarkt. Louise zette haar scooter ook neer, deed hem op slot en volgde het meisje de supermarkt in. Eenmaal binnen zag ze haar niet meer. Ze liep langs de groente-afdeling en ging naar links bij het snoep. "Wooo!" Louise knalde tegen het meisje met de blonde bob op. "Sorry! Sorry! Ik zag je niet!" Louise pakte de boodschappen die op de grond lagen op en deed ze terug in het mandje. Ze tilde haar hoofd op en keek het meisje aan. "Stella?" Zag ze het goed, was dit haar zus? Het meisje keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Ben jij dat, Louise?" "Ja!" "Wat zie je er anders uit! Je haar, het is zo lang. En je bent gegroeid!" Stella gaf Louise een knuffel. "Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg ze vol verbazing aan Louise. "Ik volgde je, je kwam me zo bekend voor." "Wat goed om je weer eens te zien!" zei Stella enthousiast. "Zullen we samen boodschappen doen?" Louise knikte en Stella pakte haar hand.

Meneer Kooijmans klopte op de deur van het lokaal Engels. "Bent u mevrouw Griffith?" vroeg hij. "Dat klopt" antwoordde ze. "Lekkerding, hoor," fluisterde meneer Kooijmans naar de jongens. Ze liepen het lokaal binnen en meneer Kooijmans ging tegen over mevrouw Griffith zitten en de jongens achter in de klas. "Mijn vrouw kan er vanavond helaas niet bij zijn, maar we wilden even met u praten over Luuk. En als u nog tijd heeft, ook over Roderik." Britanny knikte. "Nou, misschien weet u wel dat Luuk geen ster in Engels is en nooit echt goeie cijfers haalde. Dus wij staan er wel een beetje van te kijken dat hij nu ineens achten haalt. Hoe krijgt u dat voor elkaar?" Meneer Kooijmans keek Britanny aan. Luuk voelde dat zijn hoofd rood werd. "Dude, je word rood," fluisterde Roderik. "Sorry." Luuk draaide zijn hoofd een beetje weg. Roderik hield vol. "Wat is er tussen jou en die vrouw? Ik merk het aan je!". Hij keek zijn neef aan. Luuk haalde zijn schouders op. "Mwahh, niks. Gewoon. Af en toe spreken we af." "WAT?!" Meneer Kooijmnas en mevrouw Griffith keken verstoord op. "Sorry, Roderik wordt even niet goed!", zei Luuk vlug. Hij pakte zijn neef bij de arm en nam hem mee het lokaal uit. "Date jij met haar?" Roderik keek vol ongeloof naar Luuk. "Ja," zei Luuk zo macho mogelijk. "En? Did you go all the way?" Roderik keek Luuk aan. "Wat?" zei Luuk. "Ik snap nu waarom je ouders een gesprek met haar willen. Je haalt achten maar je kunt geen Engels. Ik vroeg of je haar hebt gegrepen." Luuk zei niks en keek zijn neef aan. Hij had een veelbetekenende glimlach op zijn gezicht. "JA?" Roderik begon te lachen. "Goed gedaan, man! Je bent echt de man!" Ze begonnen een beetje te stoeien. "Sorry, mag ik er even langs?" Een man van rond de dertig stond achter Luuk en Roderik. "Uh, ja sorry meneer. Ga uw gang." Roderik deed beleefd een stap opzij. "Dank je." De man liep het lokaal binnen. "Wie is dat?" vroeg Roderik. "Dunno! Hij is geen leraar, anders kende ik hem wel." De jongens gluurden het lokaal binnen, waar de man op Britanny af liep. "Sorry dat ik je stoor lieverd, maar ik moet even met je praten." De man gaf Britanny een kus op haar wang. Luuk's mond viel open. "Excuseer mij," zei Britanny tegen meneer Kooijmans. "Ik moet even weg." "Doe rustig aan hoor!" zei meneer Kooijmans vriendelijk. Britanny en de man liepen het lokaal uit en gingen een paar meter van Luuk en Roderik af staan. "Wat is er? Ik ben aan het werk." Britanny stond met haar armen over elkaar. "Ik kom je alleen vertellen dat ik heb geregeld dat je ouders komen." De man lachte. Hij had, net als Luuk, gitzwart haar en groene ogen. Hij was gespierd en had een mooie lach. "Wat?!" zei Britanny vol ongeloof. "Volgende week, tijdens de bruiloft. Ze komen! Je vader kan je gewoon weggeven!" Roderik trok Luuk mee naar binnen. "Dude, wist je dat ze…?" Luuk wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. "Aan je gezicht te zien niet." Roderik wist niet zo goed wat hij moest doen. Toen Brittany langs Luuk naar het lokaal liep keek ze hem niet aan. "Sorry, dat was mijn verloofde. We moesten even wat regelen." "Ach meid, dat maakt niks uit!" Meneer Kooijmans stond weer op. "Blij dat we even hebben gepraat. Blij dat het ook met Roderik goed gaat. Ik zie u wel weer, hè? Kom jongens, we gaan. Ik moet voor Roderik nog even naar Frans." Meneer Kooijmans keek naar Roderik en die wist direct dat hij… tsja, hoe zeg je dat? Dat hij de lul was. "Luuk, kom je ook?" vroeg meneer Kooijmans. "Ik kom zo," riep Luuk. Hij liep op Britanny af, die aantekeningen maakte in een schrift. Het bleef stil. "Nou?" vroeg Luuk. "Wat, nou?" Britanny bleef druk door pennen. "Je had me op ze minst kunnen zeggen dat je verloofd was!" "Had het uitgemaakt dan?! Je dacht toch niet dat ik iets serieus zou beginnen met een van mijn leerlingen?" Britanny stond op en keek Luuk aan. Hij zweeg. "Ah, dat dacht je wel! Wat schattig. Maar Luuk, het was leuk voor zo lang het duurde." "Ja, wel twee weken." Hij wilde weglopen. "Je krijgt nog steeds hoge cijfers, je hoeft er alleen niks meer voor te doen." Luuk draaide zich om en liep op haar af. "Dacht je serieus dat het me daarom ging? Om de cijfers?" Luuk draaide zich weer om en liep weg. Hij moest zijn tranen inslikken. Nog nooit was hij gedumpt. Hij voelde zich vernederd.

Daphne liep achter haar moeder aan door de deuren van het Westerberg College. Ze voelde dat iedereen haar aanstaarde en dit keer niet omdat ze een hele mooie jurk aan had, maar omdat iedereen wist wat ze had gedaan. Ze hoorde mensen fluisteren. "Kijk mam, dat is die Daphne." Ze ging wat sneller lopen. Ze hoefde alleen maar naar haar mentor en dan kon ze weer weg. "Daphne, niet zo snel," zei haar moeder. "Mam, loop gewoon door. Dan kunnen we ook zo weer weg." Ze liep de hoek om en zag James bij het lokaal van hun mentor staan. Haar moeder klopte op de deur en ging naar binnen. Daphne bleef buiten het lokaal wachten. "Hoi," zei ze zachtjes tegen James. "Hoi," zei hij terug, "toch maar naar school gekomen?" Daphne keek naar de grond. "Sorry," zei James. Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen en drukte haar zachtjes tegen zich aan. Ze voelde zich helemaal veilig in die armen en ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. De deur van het lokaal ging open en James trok meteen zijn arm terug. Een oudere versie van James liep het lokaal uit. "Kom, James," de man wierp een blik op Daphne, "we moeten thuis even praten." "Tot morgen?" James liep achteruit en keek vragend naar Daphne. "Wat is er dan?" vroeg Daphne. "Bandrepetitie." James zwaaide, draaide zich om en liep weg. "Ik zal er zijn!" riep Daphne. Zodra ze het riep dacht ze, waarom zeg ik dit? Ik wil niet onder de mensen zijn. "Daphne, kom je even binnen?" Daphne liep het lokaal binnen en trok de deur achter zich dicht voor een lang en saai gesprek met de mentor.

"Moet jij nu niet ergens zijn?" Louise zat aan een tafeltje bij Stella thuis. "Er is ouderavond," antwoordde Louise op minachtende toon. "Waarom ga je niet?" vroeg Stella, terwijl ze een slokje van haar thee nam. "Omdat ik geschorst ben. Voor één week." "Wat heb je nu weer gedaan, Louise?" Stella ging rechtop zitten. "Lang verhaal," zei Louise droog. "Ik heb de tijd." Stella keek Louise aan. "Nou, ik heb soort van iets gedaan wat ik niet had moeten doen." Stella keek Louise doordringend aan. "Oké! Oké, ik vertel het je wel. Ik heb een heel groot geheim van Daphne bekend gemaakt aan de hele school. En dat was niet zo aardig van me. Ik heb altijd mijn mond gehouden, maar na wat ze Steven had aangedaan, moest ik het wel zeggen!" Stella fronste haar wenkbrauwen. "Wow, wat heeft Steven hier mee te maken?" "Daphne had wat met Steven", legde Lousie uit. "Hij ging vreemd en dat zette zij hem publiekelijk betaald. Ik trok het allemaal niet meer! Ze ging weer met James om, alles is gewoon fout gegaan! En nu heeft Nick het ook nog uitgemaakt!" Stella keek Louise onbegrijpend aan. "Ja, jij weet natuurlijk niet dat ik wat met een Nick had en James had gedumpt. En alles ging gewoon niet zoals ik het had gepland!" Stella sloeg haar armen om Louise heen. "Rustig maar zusje, alles komt goed. Maar je moet er niet voor weglopen. Je moet het onder ogen zien." "En dat zeg jij, je bent zomaar weggegaan!" zei Louise fel. Stella liet Louise los en ging weer op haar stoel zitten. Ze roerde in haar thee. "Sorry," zei Louise zachtjes, "dat had ik niet moeten zeggen." Stella schudde haar hoofd. Het was even stil. "Kom, we gaan naar de ouderavond." Stella stond op en pakte haar jas. Louise bleef even zitten, maar besefte toen dat het misschien wel het beste was om te doen. Ze stond op en liep samen met Stella naar buiten.

"Kom! We zijn al te laat!" Nick's moeder rende naar binnen. "Mam! Doe chill, die gesprekken lopen altijd uit!" Hij liep achter zijn moeder aan. "Oké, als jij het zegt..." Zijn moeder stopte met rennen en ze liepen samen naar door de gang. James liep langs Nick. "Hoi James," zei Nick. James keek een beetje raar naar Nick, "Uh, hoi.. Nick." Nick liep snel weer door. Zijn moeder liep al een paar meter verderop. "Mam! Je weet niet eens waar je heen moet! Wacht nou even!" Verderop zag hij Luuk en Roderik. Hij voelde zich weer kwaad worden, maar wist dat het niet de beste plaats en tijd was om Roderik nog een dreun te verkopen. Snel liep achter zijn moeder aan. "Mam! We moeten daarheen!" riep Nick en hij liep naar het lokaal Nederlands.

**Hoofdstuk 10 Jij & ik**

Louise stond voor school, ze wilde niet naar binnen. "Kom je?" vroeg Stella, ze hield de deur al open. Louise verzamelde al haar moed en stapte het schoolgebouw binnen. Alle gesprekken verstomden zodra zij de aula binnenkwam. Louise voelde dat alle ogen op haar gericht waren. En ze hoorde overal om zich heen mensen die fluisterden: "Wat doet zij hier?" "Dat ze hier nog durft te komen!". Stella pakte Louise's hand vast, het gaf haar moed. Ze stapten stevig door naar het lokaal van haar mentor. Stella klopte op de deur en deed de deur open. Binnen zaten Daphne, Daphne's moeder en de mentor. "Oh! Sorry, ik wacht wel even." Stella wilde de deur weer dicht doen. "Sorry, mevrouw?" riep de mentor. "Ja?" vroeg Stella met een glimlach. "Wie is uw zoon of dochter?" De mentor keek Stella onderzoekend aan. "Uh, nou, geloof me, als ik nu al een zoon of dochter had, dan was het niet best! Ik ben de zus van Louise." Daphne keek met grote ogen naar Stella. "We wachten wel even buiten," zei Stella vriendelijk, ze leek Daphne niet te herkennen. "Is Louise bij je?" vroeg de mentor. "Ja, ze staat buiten het lokaal." Stella wilde weer naar Louise lopen. "Kun je haar even halen?" vroeg de mentor vriendelijk. "Ja hoor. Louise, kom eens!" Louise kwam er aan, maar verstijfde toen ze Daphne zag. Stella zag het. "Wat is er?" Ze ging voor Louise staan. "Dat is Daphne," fluisterde Louise. Stella draaide zich om en zag nu dat het Daphne was. "Oh, sorry! Meneer, ik denk dat wij toch echt beter even buiten kunnen wachten," zei Stella snel. "Ja doe dat maar," zei Daphne kattig. Ze was er helemaal klaar mee, met Louise en haar achterlijke gedrag. "Je hoeft niet zo dom te doen hoor!" riep Louise terug. "Wie doet hier nou gemeen?!" Daphne sprong op en moest zich inhouden Louise niet te slaan. "Jij bent gewoon gek in je hoofd, Daphne!" schreeuwde Louise. Daphne hield het niet meer, ze sprong op Louise af en sloeg haar in het gezicht. Stella stond verbaasd te kijken. De twee meiden begonnen te vechten. Daphne's moeder zat te huilen en de mentor probeerde de twee meisjes uit elkaar te halen.  
"PSCYCHOPAAT!"  
"HOER!"  
"LEUGENAAR!"  
"SLET!"  
Louise en Daphne schreeuwden de hele school bij elkaar. Nick, die in het lokaal ernaast zat voor de bespreking met de wiskundeleraar, kwam eraan gesneld en zag wat er aan de hand was. Hij sprong de mentor direct te hulp en trok Louise, die Daphne inmiddels op de grond had gegooid en boven op haar zat, mee het lokaal uit. "Ben je nou helemaal gek geworden, Louise?!" zei hij. "Nee! Zij is de gek hier!" Louise wilde weer naar binnen, maar Nick hield haar tegen. "Hou nou toch eens op, Louise! Kun je niet voor één keer NIET het middelpunt van de belangstelling willen zijn? Gewoon niet, oké? Ga alsjeblieft naar huis en kom weer naar school als je normaal kunt doen!" Nick liet Louise los. "Doe eens normaal." Stella gaf Louise een knuffel en keek boos naar Nick. "Sorry hoor, maar zij is de enige hier die normaal moet gaan doen." Nick draaide zich om en liep naar zijn moeder, die de hele scène van een afstandje verbaasd aanzag. Louise begon te huilen en Stella nam haar zo snel ze kon mee naar haar huis.

James en zijn vader kwamen thuis van de ouderavond. Meneer McStanton had de hele rit naar huis niks gezegd. James vond het een beetje raar. Normaal zou hij over de ouderavond praten, maar hij bleef stil. Thuis aangekomen was James het zat. "Pap, wat is er nou dan?" Zijn vader keek hem aan en probeerde te glimlachen. "Niks hoor." "Je doet zo raar. Heeft het iets met de ouderavond te maken?" Meneer McStanton liep naar de kapstok en hing zijn zwarte jas op. Toen liep hij op z'n gemak naar de keuken en zette koffie. "Pap, doe niet zo stom!" Zwijgend liep zijn vader naar de woonkamer en James liep achter hem aan. "Ik weet niet of je het zo leuk vind om te horen, zoon." Hij nam een slok van zijn koffie en keek James aan. "Ga jij op school veel met Daphne om?" James keek bedenkelijk. Waarom wil hij dat weten? "We zijn wel vrienden, ja." "Ik vind dat je niet meer met haar moet omgaan." "Waarom niet?" De oudere versie van James trok zijn wenkbrauw op. "Dat lijkt me duidelijk. Als het waar is wat er over haar verteld wordt, dan heeft dat geen goede invloed op jou." James stond op. "Wat is dat nou voor belachelijk idee?" "Luister nou even, James. Ik wil alleen maar het beste voor jou en daar hoort zij niet bij." "Je kent haar helemaal niet!" riep James verontwaardigd. "Waarom wind je je nou zo op? Ik zeg alleen dat je niet meer zoveel met haar om mag gaan." "Nou, dat vind ik dus echt nergens op slaan!" Nu stond zijn vader ook op. "Ik ben je vader," zei hij boos, "dus ga er maar van uit dat ik het beste met je voor heb." "Dat merk ik anders niet," zei James op een minachtende toon. Hij liep de kamer uit en gooide de deur met een klap dicht. Hij wist dat hij heel kinderachtig bezig was, maar zijn vader ging nu echt te ver. Wat dacht hij wel niet!

De volgende dag liep Luuk door de Kalverstraat, het was nog net geen middag. Hij keek een beetje om zich heen, maar niet op de manier waarop hij normaal om zich heen keek, zoekend naar leuke meisjes. Hij keek gewoon om zich heen. Luuk besloot de H&M binnen te gaan. Hij vond het wel eens tijd voor een nieuwe outfit. Na wat zoeken besloot hij een spijkerbroek, wit overhemd en een grijs gilet te passen. Hij liep afwezig naar de paskamers, stond heel even in de rij en kreeg daarna een kaart waarop stond hoeveel kledingstukken hij mee het pashokje in nam. Hij liep door het gangetje met de pashokjes, deed willekeurig een deur open en … keek recht in de lichtblauwe ogen van een blonde jongen. De jongen had niets anders aan dan een zwarte boxer. Net als Luuk was hij stomverbaasd en twee tellen lang staarden ze elkaar alleen maar aan. "Uh.. sorry, ik zal de volgende keer beter opletten," zei Luuk verward. "Ach het geeft niks!" De jongen keek Luuk aan met zijn lichtblauwe ogen. Luuk draaide zich om."Leuke broek heb je uitgekozen," zei de jongen nog snel, alsof ze beste vrienden waren en er niet net een gênant moment had plaats gevonden. Luuk keek een beetje raar naar de jongen, die een knikje gaf naar de broek die Luuk in zijn handen had. Luuk knikte vaagjes en vluchtte snel een ander pashokje in dat niet bezet was.

"Waarom snap je me nou niet?" Roderik keek zijn neef boos aan. Luuk haalde zijn schouders op. "Nick is boos op me vanwege dat gedoe met Louise! Wat is daar nou zo moeilijk aan?!" Hij bleef kalm, ondanks dat Roderik steeds gefrustreerder werd. "Ik denk dat het allemaal wel meevalt, man," zei Luuk. "Nick is waarschijnlijk bozer op Louise dan op jou." "Dat waag ik te betwijfelen," zei Roderik met een frons op zijn gezicht. Luuk gaf hem een klap op z'n schouder. "Het komt vast wel goed, wacht nou maar tot ze straks hier komen." Een beetje gerustgesteld liep Roderik naar de repetitiekamer. Het was een van de kamers die leegstonden in het huis. Dit was de grootste en dus het best geschikt voor de repetitie. Roderik hoopte dat ze deze keer wel echt muziek gingen maken. Het leek hem best wel cool om ergens op te treden.  
De bel ging. "Ik doe wel open!" riep Luuk en hij liep naar de deur. "Hallo lieverds," hoorde Roderik hem zeggen. Hij zag Daphne en Claire naast elkaar naar binnen komen. Daphne zag er een beetje verdrietig uit. Roderik kon wel begrijpen waarom. Claire daarentegen zat tegen Luuk te zeuren. "We zijn je lieverds niet, sukkel! En laat Daphne gewoon even met rust." "Het maakt niet uit, Claire. Laten we het er gewoon niet over hebben," zei Daphne. Claire keek bezorgd naar haar vriendin. Roderik zag dat Claire iets in Daphne's oor fluisterde, maar hij kon niet horen wat. Even daarna zag hij Daphne knikken. Hij stapte naar voren. "Hee meiden," zei hij. "Gaat het, Daphne?" Daphne knikte weer. Claire antwoordde voor haar. "Ze heeft het er liever niet over, Roderik. Dat snap jij vast wel." Roderik antwoordde maar niet en liep naar de deur, want de bel ging weer. Buiten op de stoep stonden James en Robin. "Ha, Roderik!" zei James en Robin knikte even. "Kom maar binnen, jongens." Robin stapte eerst naar binnen en zijn ogen zochten Claire. Toen hij haar zag, begon hij te glimlachen. Daphne zag Robin eerst en stootte Claire even aan. Claire draaide zich om en liep naar Robin toe. "Hoi!" zei ze vrolijk. Als begroeting gaf Robin haar een kus op haar wang. Claire voelde haar wang gloeien op de plaats waar zijn lippen haar hadden aangeraakt. "Leuk dat je er bent," zei ze. Daphne voelde zich wat alleen. Ze zag Roderik een beetje voor zich uit staren en liep op hem af. "Waar denk je aan?" vroeg ze. Roderik schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ben bang dat Nick heel boos op me is, vanwege Louise en zo..." Hij keek Daphne schuin aan. "Nee, we gaan het niet over mij hebben," zei Daphne half lachend. Ze vervolgde: "Ik had jou niet zo ingeschat. Dat je bang bent voor Nick. Bovendien denk ik dat Nick helemaal niet zo boos is, hoor." "Ja, dat zei Luuk ook al, maar ik weet het niet." De bel ging voor de derde keer. Roderik trok een beetje wit weg. "Kom op, Roderik. Wat kan er hier nou gebeuren? We zijn er allemaal bij." James had intussen de deur opengedaan en het was inderdaad Nick die naar binnenstapte. Zodra Nick Roderik zag, vertrok zijn gezicht. Hij stapte op Roderik af. "Volgens mij hebben wij nog iets te bespreken," zei Nick. "Maak er nou niet zo'n groot probleem van, Nick," zei Daphne, in een poging Nick te sussen. Maar Nick trok zich er niks van aan. "Sorry, Daphne, maar je moet je niet met dingen bemoeien waar je niets van af weet." "Laat maar, Daphne," zei Roderik. Hij ging tegenover Nick staan en de spanning in de kamer was om te snijden. Iedereen was stil en keek naar hen. "Nick, hoor eens. Het sp..." begon Roderik. Nick wachtte niet tot hij uitgepraat was, maar sloeg hem op zijn neus. Roderik voelde de pijn en greep naar zijn gezicht. Claire was gaan gillen en Luuk sprong op Nick af. "Doe normaal man!" zei hij. Nick maakte aanstalten om Roderik nog eens te slaan, maar nu gingen ook James en Robin zich er mee bemoeien. Robin probeerde Nick en Luuk uit elkaar te halen en James liep bezorgd naar Roderik. Nick duwde Robin van zich af en stompte Luuk in zijn maag. Luuk klapte dubbel en viel op de bank, waar hij hijgend bleef liggen. Daphne had er genoeg van. "En nou is het godverdomme afgelopen!" schreeuwde ze. Nick keek verbaasd naar Daphne. "Kijk maar niet zo schijnheilig, Nick! Jij bent degene die dit is begonnen! Waarom moest je Roderik en Luuk nou slaan! Klootzak!" Je zag de uitdrukking op Nick's gezicht langzaam veranderen tot hij er heel verslagen uitzag. Zijn schouders hingen naar beneden en hij zakte door zijn knieën. Iedereen keek verbaasd naar elkaar en toen weer naar Nick. Claire was de eerste die de spanning verbrak en ze liep naar Nick toe. Voorzichtig legde ze een hand op zijn rug. "Gaat het een beetje?" "NEE!" riep Nick. "Natuurlijk gaat het niet." Geschrokken deed Claire een stap achteruit. "Ik hield van haar," zei Nick, niet meer schreeuwend. "Ik hield echt van Louise." Hij stond langzaam op. "Maar toen kwam jij, Roderik, en pakte haar van me af. Wees maar niet bang, ik ga je nu niet meer slaan, maar ik vergeef je ook niet wat je hebt gedaan." "Maar Nick," zei James. "Louise heeft Daphne's geheim aan de hele school verteld. Dat was een vuile zet." Nick draaide zich om en keek naar James. "Je moet niet doen of het alleen maar Louise's schuld is. Natuurlijk, ze had het niet moeten vertellen. Maar ze heeft het nu eenmaal wel gedaan en misschien is dat maar beter ook." Hij keek Daphne aan. "Sorry hoor, Daphne, maar wat je gedaan hebt, is echt ziek." Daphne's ogen vulden zich met tranen. Ze was steeds bang geweest voor dit moment, maar nu het daadwerkelijk gebeurde, was ze er niet op voorbereid. Claire nam het voor haar op. "Wat denk je dat Daphne hier aan overhoudt! Het is niet dat zij gewoon vrolijk verder gaat met haar leven." "Wel als we allemaal doen alsof er niks aan de hand is," zei Nick vernietigend, en hij keek iedereen één voor één aan. Daphne pakte haar jas van de tafel en liep naar de deur. Daar keek ze nog één keer om, maar toen stapte ze naar buiten. Claire liep haar achterna. "Wat doe je nou? Trek je niks aan van Nick!" "Jawel," antwoordde Daphne. "Hij heeft gelijk." Claire keek haar aan. "Je weet dat ik je niet ziek vind, toch?" Een warm gevoel overstroomde Daphne. "Ja, maar de anderen wel. Het is beter als ik nu weg ga." Daphne deed haar jas aan en liep ze naar buiten. Ze wilde gewoon weg van Luuk's huis.  
Claire kreeg het koud en ging weer naar binnen. Daar was het stil. Roderik zat op een stoel met een zakdoek voor z'n neus, die al doorweekt was van het bloed. "Is iedereen oké?" vroeg Claire. "Ja," zei James. "Roderik heeft alleen een bloedneus." "Dan kan ik nu ook wel gaan," zei Claire. Ze liep nog even naar Robin en keek in zijn bruine ogen. Hij gaf haar een kus, dit keer licht op haar lippen. Toen draaide ze zich om en liep de deur uit, de jongens in verwarring achterlatend.

Claire belde aan bij Daphne. Mevrouw Groenhoek deed open. "Hoi Claire," zei ze. "Hoi mevrouw Groenhoek, is Daphne er?" "Ja, ze zit op haar kamer. Loop maar door." Mevrouw Groenhoek hield de deur op en Claire liep naar boven. Ze klopte op Daphne's deur. "Hoi," zei Claire toen ze de deur open deed. "Hoi," zei Daphne zachtjes. Claire keek een beetje rond de kamer, ze zag dat de computer aanstond en keek naar het beeldscherm. "Wat?! Ga jij naar Engeland?" Claire ging op de bureaustoel zitten. "Ja, de school vond het beter als ik daar heen zou gaan. En m'n moeder blijkbaar ook." Daphne was naast Claire gaan staan. "Wat leuk! Nee, ik ben megajaloers. Tjonge, jij hebt toch ook een geweldig leven..." Claire stopte meteen met praten, ze hoorde Daphne slikken. "Sorry, ik dacht even niet na bij wat ik zei!" "Geeft niet." Daphne ging op het bed zitten. Claire's broekzak trilde, ze pakte haar Sony Ericsson uit haar broekzak en zag dat ze een sms´je had.

_Wil je morgen film komen kijken bij mij? Zo ja, sms ff terug en ik mail je routebeschrijving naar mijn huis. Xxhvj Robin._

Claire sms'te meteen terug. Natuurlijk wilde ze dat. "Dat is zeker Robin," zei Daphne op een beetje depressief toontje. "Ja," zuchtte Claire. "Hij ziet eruit als een lieve jongen," zei Daphne. "Ja, ik vind hem zo leuk Daphne!" Claire ging naast Daphne op het bed zitten. Daphne lachte vaagjes. "Zal ik vanavond blijven slapen, Daphne? Dan kunnen we gezellige meiden dingen doen en zo." Daphne knikte. Dat kon ze wel gebruiken, gezellige dingen.

"Jongen! Waarom doe je zo?!" James ging voor Nick staan. "Sorry, maar het gebeurt gewoon automatisch!" Nick ging zitten. "Oké, voor de hoeveelste keer komen we nu al bij elkaar? En voor de hoeveelste keer maken we geen muziek omdat er iets is dat met Louise te maken heeft?" James keek Nick aan. "Elke keer," gromde Nick. "Ja gast, jij wilde een band. Dan moet je niet je eigen band in elkaar slaan!" zei James. Nick wist dat James gelijk had. Hij stond op en liep naar Roderik en Luuk. "Jongens, sorry. Ik weet gewoon niet wat er met me aan de hand is." "Geef niet man", zei Roderik, "dat wijf maakt ons allemaal gek." Nick greep de hand die Roderik naar hem uitstak. "Oké!" riep Luuk enthousiast, "Zullen we alvast wat teksten bedenken? Dan kunnen we de volgende keer meteen aan de slag." Luuk ging achter zijn drumstel zitten, Roderik nam plaats achter zijn keyboard. Robin stond klaar met zijn basgitaar en Nick pakte zijn gitaar. James stond een beetje aan de zijkant. "Ja, ik zei toch dat ik geen instrument bespeel!" James keek een beetje sip naar de grond. "Kun je zingen James?" Nick keek James aan. "Pfff. Weetikveul!" "Zing eens wat," zei Nick. "Nee." James keek snel weg. "Kom op, man!" Luuk sloeg op zijn drumstel. "Zing!" "Ja, wat voor liedje dan?" James probeerde zich eronder uit te wurmen. "Hier," zei Nick, hij gaf James een blaadje met de tekst van Waiting on the World to Change van John Mayer. "Oké," zei James. "Dat ken ik wel. " Hij schraapte zijn keel en begon te zingen, eerst wat voorzichtig maar al snel met meer zelfvertrouwen. Nick's mond viel open. "Dude!" riep hij. "OKÉ! Ik snap het! Ik word wel de manager." James liet zich op de bank vallen. "James, je kunt zingen!" "Wat? Dat zeg je alleen maar." James werd verlegen. "Nee man," viel Roderik Nick bij, " je kunt echt zingen." "Echt?" vroeg James. "Ja," zei Nick. "let op, we doen het zo. Ik zing een aantal liedjes, want dat was eigenlijk het idee, en dan maken we voor jou ook een paar liedjes. En je kunt ook de manager zijn." "Is goed!" zei James. Hij had er nu al zin in.

De volgende dag stond Claire voor het huis van Robin. Althans, ze vermoedde dat ze het goede huis had gevonden. Ze belde aan en tot haar opluchting deed Robin open. "Hé!" zei hij en hij gaf Claire en kus op haar wang. "Hoi," zei Claire verlegen. Robin hield de deur voor haar open. "Kom binnen," zei hij met een glimlach. Normaal zou ze om dit soort formele zinnen heel hard lachen, maar door de manier waarop hij lachte werd ze heel erg blij. Ze stapte de gang binnen, het was een gewoon huisje. Ze keek een beetje rond. "Het is waarschijnlijk niet wat je gewend bent," zei Robin meteen toen hij haar zag kijken. "Het is prima zoals het is," zei Claire. Ze hing haar jas op en liep achter Robin aan naar boven. "Zijn je ouders er niet?" vroeg Claire. "Nee, die zijn aan het werk. Ik moet wel op m'n zusje letten." "Heb je een zusje?" vroeg Claire. Dat wist ze niet, ze wist eigenlijk bijna niks van hem. Behalve dat hij Robin heette, op atletiek zat en basgitaar speelde. Ze wist niet eens z'n achternaam. "Ja, Antoinette. Ze is acht jaar, we hebben een andere vader." Robin liep nog een trap op, naar zolder. "Mijn kamer is boven," zei hij. Claire volgde hem braaf en vroeg zich af waar Antoinette was en hoe ze er uit zag. "Welke film wil je zien?" vroeg Robin, hij hield drie dvd's omhoog. "Ik vind alles best, als het maar geen horror is." Robin legde één dvd al weg. "Dan hebben we nog Kung Fu Panda en The Dark Knight." Hij hield ze allebei omhoog. "The Dark Knight!", riep Claire vol enthousiasme. "Ik ben zó ongelofelijk fan van Heath Ledger!" voegde ze er met een big smile aan toe. "Oké, wat jij wilt." Robin deed de dvd in de dvd-speler. Claire nam plaats op de bank en Robin kwam naast haar zitten. Het was een beetje ongemakkelijk. Ze wisten allebei niet echt zeker of er nou wel iets was tussen hen of niet. De eerste dertig minuten van de film was dan ook echt film kijken. Toen vroeg Robin: "Claire?" "Ja?" zei Claire, terwijl ze naar de tv bleef kijken. Ze vond het altijd vreselijk als ze een stuk van een film miste. "Misschien vind je het een stomme vraag maar.. vind je me leuk?" Robin keek naar Claire, die nog steeds naar de tv keek. "Claire?" "Huh, wat?" Robin moest lachen en zette de dvd op pauze. "Ik vroeg of je me leuk vind." Hij keek Claire aan met zijn bruine ogen. "Wat is dat nou weer voor vraag?" "Nou, gewoon, zoals ik hem stel." Claire voelde zich ongemakkelijk, natuurlijk vond ze hem leuk. Maar ze wilde niet nog een keer teleurgesteld worden. Ze keek Robin aan en toen wist ze het antwoord. "Ja." Robin kreeg een grijns op z'n gezicht van oor tot oor. "Oké," zei hij. Ze gingen weer tv kijken. Robin raapte al zijn moed bij elkaar en sloeg zijn arm om Claire heen.  
"Robin!", klonk het ineens van beneden. Robin stond op. "Wie is dat?" vraagt Claire. "Dat is nou m´n zusje," zei Robin. "Antoinette, ik ben boven. Samen met Claire!" riep Robin. Je hoorde kleine voetstapjes in de gang en toen de trap op. Een klein, dun meisje kwam de kamer binnen lopen. "Hoi!" piepte ze. "Ben jij Claire? Robin heeft het altijd over je!" zei Antoinette. Ze ging naast Claire op de bank zitten. "Wauw, je bent echt mooi. Net als Robin zei dat je was." Claire moest lachen. "Ja, verklap alles maar weer, hoor!" riep Robin, je zag dat hij zich een beetje schaamde. "Maar ze is toch ook heel mooi?" Antoinette keek met exact dezelfde bruine ogen als Robin naar Claire. "Antoinette, je mag tot mama thuis is op de computer, maar niet verklappen dat je er dan al veel langer achter zit hè?" Robin tilde zijn kleine zusje op. Antoinette schudde haar hoofd. "Mag ik een snoepje?" vroeg Antoinette met een quasi-zielig stemmetje. "Ja, is goed." Robin zette Antoinette weer neer en ze rende als een speer de trap weer af. "Wat is ze lief," zei Claire. "Ja, maar ze kan ook vervelend zijn, hoor! Zusjes…" Robin ging weer zitten. "Zo, waar waren we? O ja, de film." Robin zette de film weer aan. Claire voelde zich gelukkig.

Luuk rende het schoolplein op, hij had de bus gemist en zijn band was lek, dus nu moest hij wel lopen. Dat werd uiteindelijk dus rennen toen hij onderweg de klok acht keer hoorde slaan. Hij rende door de hoofdingang, door de lange gang en ging aan het einde links. "Fuck.. moet pissen," fluisterde Luuk tegen zichzelf. Hij draaide zich om en besloot rustig te lopen aangezien hij nu toch al te laat was. Hij trok de deur van de wc's open en keek in exact dezelfde ogen als die van twee dagen geleden in het pashokje. "Jij weer!" zei Luuk. "Ja, maar deze keer heb ik wel een broek aan," zei de jongen lachend en Luuk moest ook lachen. "Hoe heet je?" vroeg Luuk, "Ik heb je nog nooit eerder hier gezien." De jongen deed een stapje naar voren en stak zijn hand uit. "Ik ben Marcel en ik ben een uitwisselingsstudent," zei hij, terwijl hij Luuk's hand schudde. "Kom je uit het buitenland dan?" Luuk keek vragend naar Marcel. "Nee, ik kom uit Haarlem. Ik doe onderzoek voor een project over middelbare scholen en daarom kom ik hier een maandje. Maar ik moet gaan." Marcel liep langs Luuk. "Ik zie je straks wel weer, eh…" "Luuk." "Luuk! Ik zie je straks wel weer, Luuk!" zei Marcel. "Ja, is goed!" Luuk keek Marcel nog even na en ging toen de wc´s binnen.

Marcel was een achttien jarige jongen uit Haarlem, zijn goudblonde haren zaten met wat gel nonchalant omhoog. Marcel hield ervan om t-shirts te dragen, niet te groot maar ook niet te strak. Hij stopte zijn t-shirt altijd in zijn broek, waardoor je de lichtbruine riem die hij altijd omhad goed kon zien, en hij droeg meestal een bruin armbandje. Marcel wist hoe hij zich moest kleden.

Luuk vond dat Marcel er goed uit zag en kon zijn stijl wel waarderen.**Hoofdstuk 11 You cheating a-hole!**

Luuk liep de aula binnen. Hij had eindelijk pauze en was wel benieuwd naar die Marcel. Opeens had Luuk het gevoel dat hij opzij moest kijken. Hij draaide zijn hoofd en zag haar: mevrouw Griffith. Hij voelde zijn voorhoofd warm worden en zijn lippen begonnen te trillen. Iemand ging op de stoel naast Luuk zitten. "Hey," zei Marcel vrolijk. "Hoi," zei Luuk schor. Hij veegde zijn tranen weg. 'Sorry," zei Marcel, "wil je even alleen zijn?" "Nee joh, ben je gek." Luuk probeerde te lachen. Hij keek weer opzij. Mevrouw Griffith had blijkbaar auladienst, want ze stond er nog steeds. Ze blijft mooi, dacht Luuk. "Als er iets is, dan kun je er met mij over praten," zei Marcel. Die lieve blauwe ogen, waar elk meisje voor zou vallen, probeerden de ogen van Luuk te zoeken, om hem te troosten. "Oké," zei Luuk zachtjes. Hij kende Marcel niet, maar toch voelde hij zich op zijn gemak bij hem. "Luuk!" Roderik gaf Luuk een stomp en ging op de stoel tegenover hem zitten, zijn voeten op de tafel. "Hé man, zo weer Engels. Ik verheug me er nu al op!" Roderik kon zijn lol niet op. Wat is het soms toch een eikel, dacht Luuk. "Hoi," zei Marcel tegen Roderik. "Uh hey," zei Roderik. Marcel stak zijn hand uit en Roderik schudde die aarzelend. "Ik ben Marcel." "Uh, Roderik.. Maar goed. Blij dat we een beetje in het midden zitten bij Engels!" Roderik begon te lachen. Hij vond zichzelf duidelijk extreem grappig. "Wat is er dan?" vroeg Marcel. Roderik ging rechtop zitten een boog een beetje naar Marcel toe. "Je hebt vast wel eens een onwijs lekker wijf gezien dat je gewoon even wilt pakken? Toch?" Marcel knikte twijfelend. "Nou, zo'n wijf is onze lerares Engels. En hij daar, hij heeft het gewoon met haar gedaan." Roderik klapte zachtjes in zijn handen terwijl hij ´bravo´ zei. Luuk keek Roderik vol ongeloof aan. "Ah man, effe boxen!" Roderik stond op. "Jezus, Roderik, kon je het nou gewoon niet voor je houden? "Ach, als Marcel haar zo meteen ziet, begrijpt hij je helemaal." Roderik keek Marcel aan. "Uh..ja. Helemaal." Luuk zag dat Marcel niet zo enthousiast was als Roderik.

Luuk liep met tegenzin het lokaal Engels binnen. Zijn blik kruiste die van mevrouw Griffith. Luuk voelde zich misselijk. Hoe kon hij ooit dit hele jaar nog Engels volgen? Drie keer in de week een 50 minuten lange marteling… Hoe kon je nou niet naar dat prachtige lichaam kijken? Hij wilde het vastpakken en er allerlei dingen mee doen, die wij nu niet aan jullie gaan vertellen, maar die Luuk wel dacht. Marcel zag dat Luuk het er moeilijk mee had. "Zo leuk is ze niet hoor," fluisterde hij. Luuk lachte even. Dit ging hij niet volhouden! Wat mevrouw Griffith vervolgens zei, klonk dan ook als muziek in zijn oren. "Jongens en meisjes. Ik moet jullie vertellen dat meneer Dijk weer terug komt naar school. Hij is verassend snel hersteld en komt jullie volgende week weer les geven. Ik blijf wel les geven op school, maar dan aan de jongere klassen." "Dude, jij hebt geluk!" Roderik knipoogde naar Luuk. Luuk haalde eens diep adem. Het enige nadeel was dat hij dan wel weer moest gaan leren voor Engels.

Daphne liep naar het kantoortje van mevrouw Houts. Ze moesten nog wat dingen bespreken. Nog maar twee weken en dan ging ze naar Engeland. Aan de ene kant was ze blij dat ze er even tussen uit kon. Maar aan de andere kant was ze bang dat mensen zouden denken dat ze wegvluchtte voor alles. Dat ze bang was voor confrontaties. Daphne klopte op de deur. "Binnen!" Ze deed de deur open en zag mevrouw Houts zitten. "Ga zitten Daphne," zei mevrouw Houts. Daphne nam plaats op een van de stoelen voor het bureau van mevrouw Houts. "Ik heb goed nieuws voor je Daphne, we hebben een gastgezin voor je gevonden." Mevrouw Houts ging er even goed voor zitten. "Het is een gezin waar ze ook Nederlands spreken, althans, het merendeel van het gezin." "Hoe bedoelt u?" vroeg Daphne. "Nou, het zit namelijk zo, de familie heeft een tijdje in Nederland gewoond. Dus de ouders en de oudste twee kinderen kunnen een klein beetje Nederlands." "Hoeveel kinderen zijn er dan?," vroeg Daphne nieuwsgierig. Straks kwam ze in een gezin met zes kinderen! Ze zou helemaal gek worden! "Ze hebben twee zonen en twee dochters. De oudste is geloof ik 17, dat is een zoon. Dan heb je een meisje van jouw leeftijd, daar zit je ook bij in de klas. En de jongste twee zijn een tweeling, ze zijn tien jaar. Wacht, ik heb een foto voor je." Mevrouw Houts grabbelde wat in haar la en haalde er een foto uit. Daphne pakte hem aan. "Dat is de familie Cambridge," zei Mevrouw Houts. Daphne bestudeerde de foto. Ze leken allemaal op elkaar. Allemaal bruin haar en felblauwe ogen. Ze kreeg nog een blaadje toegeschoven. Daarop stonden het adres van het gastgezin en die van de school waar Daphne heen zou gaan. Daphne nam alles goed door. "En dan heb ik dit nog", zei mevrouw Houts. Ze pakte een pakket achter haar bureau vandaan. Daphne nam het enthousiast aan, ze had een vermoeden wat er in zat maar wist het niet zeker. "Is dit…" Het liefst zou ze het pakketje openscheuren, maar ze wist zich in te houden. "Dat is je uniform." "YES!" riep Daphne uit. Mevrouw Houts keek haar een beetje raar aan. "Sorry," zei Daphne snel. Daphne was verliefd op uniformen. Ze liet zich dan ook vaak inspireren door de Engelse schooluniformen als ze zelf iets ontwierp voor school. Eenmaal thuis gekomen, liep ze snel naar haar kamer om het uniform te passen. Ze keek in de spiegel en baalde. De rok was twee maten te groot en het bloesje had de lelijkste lange pofmouwen die je ooit had gezien. Om nog maar te zwijgen over het jasje dat ze er over aan moest. _Thank God_ kan ik dit oplossen, dacht Daphne. Ze propte het uniform in haar tas en ging naar het atelier van haar moeder.

Het was woensdag, Louise moest weer naar school. Ze had totaal geen zin en had het eerste uur gespijbeld, ook omdat ze in alle rust haar jas in haar kluisje wilde leggen. Gewoon even rustig naar haar kluisje, zonder dat ze door iedereen uit haar klas werd aangestaard. Toen ze haar jas in haar kluisje had gelegd liep ze alvast richting het lokaal waar ze Frans had. Hier had ze met veel minder mensen les, maar helaas wel met een aantal personen die ze liever niet wilde zien (Juist, Daphne en Roderik). Toen de bel ging, voelde Louise zich te slecht voor woorden. Ze zag Daphne samen met Roderik en Luuk aankomen lopen. Toen Daphne Louise zag bleef ze staan. "Wat is er?" vroeg Luuk meteen. Daphne bleef in de richting van Louise staren, alsof alles even een moment stil stond. Roderik keek in dezelfde richting. Hij zag Louise en wilde op haar aflopen maar Daphne hield hem tegen. "Nee Roderik, het is voorlopig wel even genoeg." Daphne liep richting het lokaal.  
Louise nam zich voor om sorry te zeggen. Ze rechtte haar rug en op het moment dat Daphne langs liep, zei ze: "Daphne, ik.." Maar haar vroegere vriendin liep haar straal voorbij. Daphne was wel gek als ze zich nog een keer liet kleineren. Louise liep daarna ook het lokaal binnen. Normaal zat ze naast Daphne, maar daar zat Roderik nu. De rest van de klas kwam binnen en begon te smoezen. Louise besloot om helemaal vooraan te gaan zitten. Daar kon ze het geroddel tenminste niet horen. Zodra ze haar boeken tevoorschijn had gehaald, voelde ze iets hards tegen haar hoofd. "Auw." Ze keek naast haar voeten en zag een pen waar een papiertje om heen zat. Ze raapte het op en keek wat er op het papiertje stond.

_Je bent een hoer Louise. En oja, ook een leugenaar. Ik hoop dat je vriendloos door het leven gaat._

_PS: ik wil mijn pen wel terug. Anders ben je nog een dief ook._

Louise begon zachtjes te snikken. Ze stopte haar boeken weer in haar tas en liep huilend het lokaal uit. Daphne zag haar weglopen en zag dat er nog een papiertje op de tafel van Louise lag. Ze stond op en liep naar de tafel. Ze las wat er op het papiertje stond. "Wie heeft dit gedaan?" riep Daphne door het lokaal, terwijl ze het papiertje omhoog hield. Het was meteen stil. "WIE?!" Daphne begon rood te worden. "Het was maar een grapje," zei Lexus Coat. "Nou, ik kan er niet om lachen!" riep Daphne. "We houden er nu allemaal over op! Het is genoeg geweest!" Daphne ging weer zitten en het bleef doodstil totdat de leraar binnenkwam. Daphne hoopte dat dit gedoe tussen haar en Louise snel voorbij zou zijn.

Roderik zat op zijn kamer. Luuk klopte op de deur. "Gast, Nick belde net. Zaterdag repetitie." "Is goed," zei Roderik. "Ik ga naar hockey!" Luuk draaide zich om ging weer weg. Daar had Roderik nou zin in, bandrepetitie. Hij wilde zich goed voorbereiden. Hij keek naar zijn keyboard in de hoek van de kamer. Zijn grote liefde sinds hij klein was. Hij wist nog hoe hij zich voelde toen zijn ouders het kochten. Ze hadden al zo vaak aangeboden een nieuwe te kopen, maar dat wilde hij niet. Dit was zijn trots. Roderik stond op en liep naar zijn keyboard. Toen hij een noot indrukte, miste hij meteen zijn ouders. Als hij geluk had, zag hij ze twee maanden in het jaar. Elk jaar woonde hij bij een ander familielid. Hij wist ook wel dat het moest voor hun werk en dat hij niet elk jaar in een ander land kon gaan wonen en dan weer opnieuw een taal moest leren. Soms wenste hij dat zijn ouders niet zulke belangrijke banen hadden en zo vaak moesten. Dat hij gewoon thuis woonde, een eigen kamer had en misschien wel een broertje of zusje er bij had gehad. Maar zo was het niet en zo zou het ook niet worden. Roderik begon een beetje te spelen. Hij vond het zelf wel goed klinken. Hij wist van zichzelf dat hij het leuker vond om te improviseren, dan om liedjes uit zijn hoofd te leren en die telkens opnieuw te spelen. Roderik kreeg ineens een geniaal idee. Hij ging een liedtekst schrijven, dan kon hij dat misschien volgende week al laten horen. Hij ging achter zijn bureau zitten en pakte papier en pen. Hij ging er even goed voor zitten, maar er kwam niks. Misschien was het toch niet zo makkelijk als hij dacht. Wat voor liedje wilde hij schrijven? Engels of Nederlands? Na lang nadenken besloot hij dat het een liefdesliedje in het Engels werd. Dat is toch wat pakkender, dacht hij. En toen ineens, BAM, had hij een idee. Geniaal, dacht Roderik. Hij schreef het op en begon meteen verder na te denken. Het ene idee na het andere buitelde door zijn hoofd. In zijn hoofd hoorde hij al een beetje hoe het moest gaan klinken. Hij begon een beetje te neuriën en hardop te zingen, maar daar stopte hij snel mee. Dat kon hij beter aan Nick en James over laten! Zijn plek was achter het keyboard, dat was zijn talent. Toen hij klaar was bekeek hij de tekst nog een keer. Of het goed Engels was, wist hij niet. Maar daar hadden ze James voor. Roderik was enthousiast, dit wordt een hit!

Louise liep door Amsterdam. Ze was sinds het fiasco op school niet meer teruggegaan en had haar moeder weten over te halen om de school te bellen en te zeggen dat arme Louise er nog niet helemaal klaar voor was. Dus nu liep ze al twee dagen lang alleen door Amsterdam. Wie moest ze bellen? Het was niet dat ze nog vrienden had. Misschien moest ze Stella bellen. Louise pakte haar mobiel en toetste het nummer van Stella in.  
"Met Stella!"

"Hey, met Louise."

"Hey Louise."

"Ik heb ff een vraagje, Stell."

"En dat is…"

"Wil je terug naar huis komen?"

Het was even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Waarom?"

"Ik voel me zo eenzaam thuis. En we moeten de problemen met pap oplossen."

"Ik ga niet terug, Louise."

"Alsjeblieft Stella."

"Louise, die man is gek. Hij heeft hulp nodig."

"Maar hij heeft me sinds dat gedoe met de politie niet meer aangeraakt. Het gaat al beter thuis."

"Louise, nee. We praten hier later wel over. Ik ga nu."

Stella hing op. Louise voelde zich eenzaam. Wie moest ze bellen? Steven? Die zat in Zwolle. Eén van Steven's vrienden? Daar kon ze vroeger goed mee opschieten. Ze draaide het nummer, wat kon het haar ook schelen. De eenzaamheid was ze in ieder geval zat.

"Met Elliot," zei een stem aan de andere kant van de lijn. Oké, dacht Louise, ik kan dit. "Hoi Elliot, met Louise."

"Hé, Louise. Lang niet gesproken, zeg!"

"Nee, klopt."

Er viel een stilte.

"Eh," zei Elliot. "Ik hoor de laatste tijd wel allemaal rare dingen over jou. Die zijn niet waar, toch?"

Oké, dacht Louise. Daar gaan we weer.

"Nou ja, een paar dingen zijn wel waar.. maar het meeste is overdreven."

"Zoals wat dan?"

"Misschien snap je dat ik het daar liever niet over heb?"

"Ja, dat snap ik wel." Even was er een stilte. "Zullen we iets samen gaan doen? Om je gedachten af te leiden?"

Eindelijk iemand die haar niet ontliep. "Ja," zei ze enthousiast. "Dat lijkt me leuk, maar ik kan vandaag niet."

"Oh, wanneer wel dan?"

"Ehmm.. eigenlijk pas volgende week." Louise vond het wel leuk om iets met Elliot te doen, maar te gauw kon ook weer niet. Ze moest eerst leuke kleren kopen. En iets verzinnen om te doen, voordat Elliot zelf weer met één of ander idioot idee kwam. Ze had rare verhalen van haar broer gehoord over Elliot's uitstapjes.

"Dan kunnen we volgende week maandag toch wel iets gaan doen?"

"Oké, dan sms'en we nog wel hoe laat en zo."

"Ja, is goed."

"Oh, en Elliot?"

"Ja?"

"Bedankt dat je me niet negeert."

"Nee joh, natuurlijk niet!"

"Dank je. Tot maandag!"

"Ja, tot maandag!"

"Doeg!" En met een glimlach hing Louise op. Nu had ze eindelijk iets leuks om naar uit te kijken.

Dit keer zou het helemaal goed gaan. Of tenminste, dat hoopte Nick. Hij werd gek van al die ruzie en wilde eindelijk eens echt goed repeteren! Daarom was dit tenslotte allemaal begonnen.

Het was zaterdag en hij was, zoals altijd, als eerste bij Luuk's huis aangekomen. Daar trof hij Roderik en Luuk aan, in de woonkamer, op de bank liggend met een bak popcorn. "Wat is dit nou weer? We zouden toch repeteren?" Luuk keek op. "Ja, sorry. We verveelden ons," zei hij en hij keek Roderik even aan. "Ja," zei die. "Doodsaai vandaag." Nick vertrouwde het niet helemaal. Waarom hadden ze elkaar zo veelbetekenend aangekeken? Hij besloot het dit keer maar te laten zitten. "Oké, zullen we dan nu vast alles klaar zetten?" Roderik pakte de afstandbediening en zette de zwarte Samsung flat screen uit. Luuk stond op met de popcorn en bracht het snel naar de keuken. Toen liepen ze met z'n drieën naar de repetitieruimte. Nick wilde meteen naar zijn gitaar lopen, maar Luuk hield hem even tegen. "Niet om onaardig te doen, Nick. Maar doe je dit keer wel even normaal tegen Daphne?" Nick zette een stap achteruit en keek Luuk aan. "Je vindt toch niet dat ik ongelijk had?" Daar moest Luuk even over nadenken. "Ik vind dat je niet zomaar alles mag veroordelen. Je weet natuurlijk niet alles." "Nee, dat zal best. Maar ik bedoel, haar eigen broertje..." "Natuurlijk is het schokkend," zei Roderik. Fijn, dacht Nick. Gaat hij zich er ook nog mee bemoeien. Nick wist wel dat hij misschien te ver was gegaan tegen Daphne, maar het was dan ook wel heel erg wat ze gedaan had! "Je moet ook even nagaan wat Daphne allemaal heeft doorgemaakt," vervolgde Roderik. "Alleen al het idee dat haar moeder er achter kwam, lijkt me verschrikkelijk." Daar kon Nick het alleen maar mee eens zijn. "Goed, ik zal er vandaag niks over zeggen," zei Nick tegen Luuk. Die knikte. "Niet dat ik het helemaal met je oneens ben, maar dat lijkt me inderdaad het beste." De deurbel ging. Nick wilde al naar de deur lopen, maar Roderik was hem voor. Hij liep naar de deur en deed open voor Daphne en Claire. Zoals altijd waren ze weer samen gekomen. "Hallo iedereen!" zei Claire. "Ik weet niet of ik vandaag zo leuk kan zingen, want ik ben echt heel verkouden!" "Ja, ik ook, helaas!" zei Daphne lachend. Ze lijkt wel weer vrolijk, dacht Nick. Te vrolijk haast. Hij kon zich dat echt niet voorstellen. Waarschijnlijk was dat wel van z'n gezicht af te lezen, want Luuk keek hem waarschuwend aan. "Maakt niet uit, meiden," zei Luuk grijnzend. "Dan zingen jullie maar schor!" Claire stak haar tong naar hem uit. "We zullen wel zien. Waarschijnlijk smeek je ons straks om te stoppen." Met z'n vijven liepen ze naar de repetitieruimte. "En even voor de duidelijkheid," zei Roderik en hij liep richting de drums. "Vandaag gaan we een keer iets nuttigs doen!" "Ja," viel Nick hem bij. "Het is natuurlijk de bedoeling dat we beroemd worden!" "Zeker," zei Claire sarcastisch. Gelukkig ging de bel weer, want Nick wilde een vernietigende opmerking maken. In plaats daarvan deed hij nu de deur open en kwam James binnen. "Is Robin er niet?" James veegde zijn nieuwe Allstars af aan de deurmat. "Nee, sorry. Hij is ziek en kon echt niet komen." Nick voelde een teleurgesteld gevoel opkomen, maar drukte het weg. "Jammer, man, " zei hij tegen James toen ze naar de anderen liepen. "Dan oefenen we wel een keer zonder hem." "Waar is Robin?" vroeg Claire en ze keek teleurgesteld. James keek Nick aan, maar toen die geen aanstalten maakte om iets te zeggen, zei hij maar: "Die is ziek." "Zei hij niks anders? Geen boodschap of zo?" "Nee." James keek Claire niet aan en probeerde het schuldige gevoel dat opkwam weg te drukken. Luuk klapte in zijn handen. "Kom, mensen. We gaan beginnen!"

"Ja!" riep Roderik, "Want ik kreeg gisteren een ingeving." Daphne en Claire keken elkaar aan. "Waar heb je het over?" vroeg Claire. "Nou," zei Roderik geheimzinnig, "ik heb een eigen liedje geschreven." Verwachtingsvol keek hij naar de groep. "Oké Roderik!" riep Nick. "Laat maar horen!"

James liep samen met Daphne naar huis. "Maar jij woont hier toch helemaal niet in de buurt?" vroeg hij aan haar. "Nee," gaf Daphne toe. "Maar ik neem straks wel een tram naar huis." "Je hoeft niet mee te lopen hoor," zei James terwijl hij dacht, waarom zeg ik dat nou? "Maakt niet uit, joh. Ik vind het wel gezellig," zei Daphne en ze keek James lachend aan. Zwijgend liepen ze verder. "Hé," zei Daphne op een gegeven moment. "Is er soms iets met Robin?" Shit, dacht James. Heeft ze het gemerkt? "Nee, hoor," zei hij en hij probeerde te glimlachen. "Hij heeft dus alleen griep." "Oké." Weer liepen ze verder. Twee meiden van ongeveer 15 jaar kwamen langs. Ze moesten lachen en fluisterden met elkaar. Ze keken nadrukkelijk naar James. Hij merkte het wel en lachte even hun kant op. Het ene meisje werd helemaal rood. Daphne moest lachen. "Kun je het weer niet laten?" "Wat?" vroeg James en hij keek Daphne vragend aan. "Lachen naar die meiden. Ik bedoel, daar hebben ze het waarschijnlijk de hele dag nog over." James moest lachen. "Denk je?" "Natuurlijk, sukkel. En dat heb jij ook wel door!" zei Daphne met een glimlach. Als antwoord lachte James maar wat. Natuurlijk wist hij dat wel, maar hij moest toegeven, aandacht krijgen van meiden, ook al waren ze 15, was best leuk. Zeker nu hij zich zo schuldig voelde. Een auto toeterde. "Is dat niet je vader?" vroeg Daphne. James keek om en hij zag inderdaad de BMW van z'n vader. Crap, dacht hij. Nu ziet hij me met Daphne! "Wat doet die nou hier?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Ik heb geen idee, maar ik denk dat hij wil dat ik met hem mee naar huis rijd," zei James tegen Daphne. "Oké, dan neem ik hier de tram." "Oké." "Tot maandag!" Daphne zwaaide nog een laatste keer. Toen draaide ze zich om en liep naar de tramhalte. James liep naar de auto van zijn vader toe en stapte in. "Hoi, pap. Wat doe jij hier?" "Ik moest even langs kantoor, iets ophalen," zei zijn vader terwijl ze richting de Prinsengracht reden. "Maar een betere vraag is waarom jij met die Daphne door Amsterdam liep?" "Ze liep gewoon een eindje met me mee, na onze repetitie," zei James verdedigend. "Ik dacht dat ik duidelijk had gemaakt dat je niet meer met haar om mocht gaan." "Ja, maar dat slaat echt nergens op." Zijn vader moest remmen voor een stoplicht. "Niet zo brutaal, jongeman," zei hij. Hij wilde er nog iets aan toevoegen, maar het licht sprong op groen. "We hebben het er thuis nog over." James antwoordde niet eens. Hij was er van overtuigd dat z'n vader het wel weer zou vergeten. Hij had altijd zoveel te doen.

Claire zat thuis op haar kamer. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen, oftewel, ze verveelde zich. Robin was niet naar repetitie gekomen! Dat was echt een teleurstelling, Claire had zich er zo op verheugd. Verder was de repetitie wel leuk geweest. Ze hadden eindelijk eens wat gedaan. Nadat ze liedje van Roderik hadden geoefend begonnen ze met covers. Daphne had Rihanna voorgesteld, maar dat vond Claire echt verschrikkelijk. Nee, ze had liever echte muziek. Van een echte band, net als zijzelf zouden worden. Eerlijk gezegd zag Claire dat nog niet gebeuren, maar dat zei ze natuurlijk niet hardop. Het was leuk om te doen en zo zag ze Robin vaker. Als hij tenminste niet ziek was. Ze pakte haar telefoon en sms'te Robin beterschap. Ze wachtte op een antwoord, maar toen dat na een halfuur nog niet kwam, stopte ze haar telefoon weer in haar zak en ging op bed liggen.

Net als Claire zat James op zijn kamer. Maar hij verveelde zich niet. Hij had veel te veel om over na te denken. Zijn vader was het helaas toch niet vergeten en had thuis een hele preek gehouden. Om maar van het gezeur af te zijn, had hij gezegd dat hij niet meer zoveel met Daphne om zou gaan. Zijn vader was tevreden geweest, maar James voelde zich niet zo goed. Minder met Daphne omgaan? Ik weet niet of ik dat wel kan, dacht hij. Ze is gewoon zo leuk, zo aardig. James wist niet wat hij nou moest denken. Vind ik haar leuk? Nee, denk ik. Ze is meer een goede vriendin. Of wel? Help! Oké, ander onderwerp. Meteen schoot Robin hem te binnen. Het was James zwaar gevallen om tegen iedereen te liegen op de repetitie. Want Robin was helemaal niet ziek. Nee, Robin had een afspraak. Ja, met een meisje. James wist helemaal niks van haar, behalve dat ze Stephanie heette. Hij had tegen Robin gezegd dat het echt heel lullig was tegenover Claire, maar Robin wilde niet luisteren. "Ik wil alleen kijken wie ik leuker vind," had hij tegen James gezegd. "Ik vind Claire ook echt leuk, hoor. Maar Stephanie lijkt me ook een leuke meid." James was tegen hem uitgevallen. "Dan houd je ze dus allebei aan het lijntje!" "Nee, man," had Robin glimlachend gezegd. "Ik kijk alleen wie ik leuker vind, echt. Daarna maak ik het met één van hen uit." Wat? Heb je dan ook al wat met Stephanie?" Daar had Robin niet op geantwoord, maar James kon het wel raden. Toch had hij voor hem gelogen tegen de anderen. Hij kon zijn vriend ook niet zomaar laten stikken en het hoefde maar één keer, had Robin hem verzekerd. Dat hoop ik dan maar, dacht James.

Claire belde aan bij Robin. Ze hadden weer afgesproken op een zondag, blijkbaar de enige dag dat hij kon. Antoinette deed open. "Hoi Claire," zei ze. "Hoi Antoinette. Is Robin boven?" "Ja." Antoinette deed de deur iets verder open zodat Claire naar binnen kon. Claire hing haar jas op aan de kapstok en liep door naar boven. Op de gang hoorde ze dat iemand aan het douchen was. "Hij is even aan het douchen, maar hij is zo wel klaar. Robin kan heel snel douchen, hoor." Antoinette keek met grote ogen naar Claire. "Oké," zei Claire lachend. "Ik ga vast naar zijn kamer." Antoinette knikte en liep haar eigen kamer in. Claire liep door naar zolder. Ze ging op de bank van Robin zitten. Wat is dit, dacht Claire. Ze stond op en zag dat ze op het mobieltje van Robin was gaan zitten. Ze klapte het open. Ze kon de verleiding gewoon niet weerstaan en opende zijn Postvak IN. Claire schrok. Wie was Stephanie en waarom sms'te ze zoveel met Robin? "Wat doe je?" Claire schrok en keek om. Robin stond in een spijkerbroek in de deuropening. "Wie is Stephanie?" vroeg Claire rustig. "Uh, das een makkelijke, ze is gewoon een vriendin." Robin trok een t-shirt aan en wilde zijn mobiel daarna weer terug pakken, maar Claire hield het stevig vast. "Waarom sms't ze dan van die dingen als, 'ik hou van je', 'ik mis je' en 'wanneer spreken we weer af'? Is ze je vriendin of zo?" Claire hield zich groot. "Iedereen denkt dat het mijn vriendin is, maar ze is gewoon een goede vriendin. Je vertrouwt me toch wel, Claire? Ik hou van je. Ik zou nooit vreemdgaan." Robin gaf Claire een kus op haar voorhoofd. Ze moest hem wel geloven, wat was nou een relatie waarin je tegen elkaar loog en elkaar niet kon vertrouwen? Nou, in ieder geval geen goede relatie, vond Claire. Ze gaf Robin zijn mobiel terug en besloot er de rest van de dag maar niet al te veel aandacht aan te besteden.

**Hoofdstuk 12. Love is in the Air.**

Claire liep door het winkelcentrum, ze kwam net uit school en moest nog even een nieuwe broek kopen voor als ze weer ging helpen in het dierenasiel. Ze was al een tijdje niet aan het werk geweest en ze had er eigenlijk wel weer zin in. Claire kocht een simpele spijkerbroek bij de H&M en liep daarna weer terug naar haar fiets. Toen ze haar fiets van het slot haalde keek ze even op. Haar hart sloeg een slag over. Zag ze het goed? Was dat Robin? Die met een ander meisje stond te zoenen? Nee, dat kon Robin niet zijn. Hij zei dat hij niks met dat meisje had. Misschien was het wel een ander meisje. Misschien was het niet eens Robin. Maar dat haar, die jas. Ze herkende het. Ze wist dat het Robin was, ze wilde het alleen niet weten. Claire stapte op de fiets. Dit wilde ze niet langer aanzien. Ze dacht dat ze eindelijk een jongen had gevonden die begripvol was. Maar nu begreep ze dat die jongens niet bestonden. Nergens niet. Ze deden alleen alsof ze begripvol waren zodat ze dat ene konden krijgen. En je weet wat dat is. Toen Claire thuis was pakte ze haar mobiel en belde James. Hij moest van meer weten. Robin was zijn beste vriend en beste vrienden vertellen elkaar alles. De telefoon ging over. Please neem op, dacht Claire.

"Met James!"

"Heey James, met Claire." Gelukkig, dacht Claire, hij neemt op.

"Hey! Wat is er?"

"Nou, jij bent toch goede vrienden met Robin?"

"Uh ja.." Hij voelde de bui al hangen.

"Nou, weet jij toevallig of Robin naast mij nog een vriendin heeft?"

Shit, dacht James. Ze weet het. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Robin was zijn beste vriend. Hij had beloofd niks te zeggen. Maar Claire was een goede vriendin van hem, die er altijd voor hem was. Zelfs toen met dat gedoe met Louise.

"Uh.." zei James.

"Ja dus… Ik wist het."

"Sorry Claire, maar hij kon niet kiezen."

"Waarom wil hij überhaupt kiezen? Ben ik niet goed genoeg?" Claire flipte helemaal.

"Uh nou, Stephanie was er al voordat jij er was. Maar het was gewoon even een soort van dood tussen die twee."

"Oh, dus nu is het allemaal mijn schuld?" Claire begon te huilen. Mooi was dat, bedroog hij haar en het was ook nog haar schuld.

"Nee! NEE! Zo bedoelde ik het niet Claire!"

"Ik snap het al wel weer. Ik ga wel met Robin praten. Nog bedankt James." Claire hing op. Wat een klootzak, dacht ze. Wat een eikel! Robin natuurlijk, niet James.  
Claire pakte haar fiets weer, ze was toe aan frisse lucht en ze moest die energie kwijt. Ze was zo kwaad, waarom deed Robin zoiets? Waarom doen mensen zulke dingen? Snappen ze niet dat mensen daar de dupe van worden? Claire sloeg een straat in. "AAAAA!" schreeuwde een jongen. Claire viel van haar fiets af en viel met een klap op de stoep. "O god, Claire!" Claire keek opzij. Ze was tegen Roderik aangereden. "Gaat het Claire?" Roderik stond op en hielp Claire overeind, "Nee sorry, ik had moeten uitkijken." Roderik keek Claire onderzoekend aan. "Is er iets?" vroeg Roderik aan Claire. "Nee niks," loog Claire. Roderik zag meteen aan de houding van Claire dat ze loog. "Even serieus." Roderik keek Claire aan. Ze kon niet liegen tegen Roderik. "Robin gaat vreemd. Of liever gezegd, hij gaat vreemd met mij. En nu heeft ie twee vriendinnen." Claire begon te stotteren. "S-s-s-sorry. Dat heb ik a-a-altijd als ik boos ben." "Geeft niks," zei Roderik met een lach. Kom maar even mee. Dan gaan we bij mij even wat drinken." Roderik raapte Claire's fiets op. "Nee, nee. Ik wil nu weten of het waar is of niet." Claire wilde weer opstappen. "We gaan samen Claire, spring jij maar achterop." Claire keek twijfelend maar vond het toch wel fijner als iemand met haar meeging. "Zeg me maar waar ik heen moet fietsen," zei Roderik.

"Wacht, daar." Claire sprong snel van de fiets af en Roderik remde. Claire zag Robin en het meisje, vermoedelijk Stephanie, op een terrasje zitten.

"Wat moet ik doen?" vroeg Claire aan Roderik. "Uh, bel hem en vraag waar hij is." "Wat heeft dat nou voor nut, ik zie hem toch." Claire snapte de logica niet. "Dan kan je kijken of hij liegt," zei Roderik. Claire pakte haar mobiel en toetste Robin's nummer in. "En denk eraan, rustig blijven." Roderik keek Claire even met een strenge blik aan. Ze knikte. Samen keken ze naar het terras. Ze zagen dat Robin zijn mobiel pakte, hij zei wat tegen het meisje en ging ergens anders staan.

"Hé schat," zei Robin.

"Hoi.. lieverd. Uh.. waar ben jij nu?"

"Thuis hoezo?"

"Nou dan kom ik wel nu, dan kunnen we samen film kijken."

"Uh nee, doe maar niet. Ik eh.. ik denk dat ik ziek aan het worden ben, ik wil jou niet ook al aansteken. Ik zie je hopelijk morgen weer."

"Uh oké."

"Hou van je."

"Ik ook van jou."

Claire hangt op en ziet Robin terug lopen naar het meisje.

"Hij zei dat ie thuis was!" Roderik wist niet zo goed wat hij moet zeggen. "Ik ben er klaar mee!" Claire liep naar het terras.

"THUIS HÈ?!" schreeuwde ze. Robin keek verschrikt op. "Moet je niet één van je sjaaltjes om?! Straks word je nog ziek, lieverd!" "Claire, liefje.." "Nee niks liefje," schreeuwde Claire. "En wie ben jij nou weer?!" riep Claire naar het meisje. "Ik ben Stephanie, Robin's vriendin," zei het meisje. "Dat is technisch gezien niet mogelijk want ik ben, tenminste dat dacht ik, Robin's vriendin." Claire wilde Robin een klap in zijn gezicht verkopen. Wat een sukkel, dacht ze.

"Robin?" Stephanie werd ook langzaam boos. "Uh, dames.. ik kan het uitleggen," zei Robin. "Begin maar," zei Roderik, die er inmiddels ook bij was komen staan. "Het ging uit met Stephanie, toen kreeg ik met jou Claire, maar toen kwam Stephanie weer terug en ik kon geen nee zeggen dus toen had ik er ineens twee." Robin friemelde aan zijn jas.

"En nu heb je er, als het aan mij ligt maar één en als zij een beetje slim is nul!" Claire draait zich om en liep weg met Roderik achter haar aan.

"Robin, dit is precies waarom het de eerste keer ook uit ging," zei Stephanie. "Ook?" vroeg Robin. "Ja, je bent weer single." Stephanie pakte haar jas en liep weg. Robin bleef alleen achter op het terras. Iedereen keek hem met een afkeurende blik aan. En als dieptepunt kwam ook nog eens de ober met de forse rekening. Net toen hij dacht dat zijn middag niet nog erger kon worden.

Louise pakte haar telefoon, ze moest Elliot even bellen. Vrijdagavond was een schoolfeest en misschien wilde hij wel mee als haar intro. Ze zocht Elliot's nummer op en belde hem op.

"Met Elliot."

"Hoi! Met Louise."

"Hé Louise, wat toevallig. Ik wou jou zo meteen gaan bellen."

"Haha, nou ik was je voor. Maar ik had een vraagje."

"Talk to me."

"Vrijdag is er een schoolfeest en ik vroeg me af of jij mijn intro wou zijn. Als je niet wilt hoef je niet," zei Louise er snel achteraan.

"Nee is goed. Dat lijkt me erg gezellig."

"Oké! Cool. Dan zie ik je daar wel om half tien?"

"Is goed. Tot vrijdag!"

"Doei!"

Louise hing op. Ze wou bijna gillen van blijdschap. Yes! Elliot wilde mee! Waarom was ze zo blij? Elliot kende ze al vanaf dat ze zes was. Hij was meer een grote broer voor als Steven er niet was. Kon ze dit eigenlijk wel tegenover Steven maken. Uitgaan met de beste vriend van haar broer?

Luuk, Roderik en Nick zaten aan een tafeltje. Ze hadden allemaal het eerste uur uitval van Engels. "Ik ben echt jaloers op Daphne," zei Nick. "Ja man, twee maanden naar Engeland. Facking jaloers!" Luuk keek chagrijnig naar de grond. "Jongens," zei Roderik, "ik heb een leuk idee!" "Wat dan?" vroeg Luuk. Hij keek Roderik nieuwsgierig aan. "We geven een afscheidsfeest voor Daphne!" Dat leek Luuk wel wat, hij stond niet voor niets bekend als iemand bij wie je moet zijn voor een feestje. "Dat kan wel bij mij," zei Luuk snel. "Ja, bij mij thuis gaat moeilijk," zei Roderik. Nick moest lachen. "Heel grappig neefje," zei Luuk. "Nee maar ik meen het, we geven het wel bij mij," zei Luuk. "Vrijdag of zo?" Roderik keek Nick aan. "Ja lijkt me wel hè," zei Nick sarcastisch. "Nou zo voor de hand is dat niet hoor. Had ook zaterdag kunnen wezen." Luuk voelde zich beledigd. "Jongens, ze gaat zaterdag weg!" Nick had het gevoel alsof hij de enige was die alles wist. "Oké ,maar ik ga het regelen. We hebben nog maar drie dagen! Kom neef. We gaan uitnodigingen laten ontwerpen." Luuk en Roderik stonden op en liepen weg. James kwam aanlopen en ging bij Nick zitten. "Hé man," zei James. "Hé," zei Nick. Het was nog steeds een beetje ongemakkelijk als ze met elkaar praten. Maar het ging steeds beter. "We gaan een afscheidsfeest voor Daphne houden," zei Nick. "Leuk idee man." James leek enthousiast. "Maar je mag niks tegen haar zeggen hoor. 't Is een verassing." James vond alles best, zolang hij maar de kans kreeg om één keer met Daphne te dansen. Al was het maar één keer.

Claire lag op haar bed en keek naar het plafond. Ze was niet naar school geweest. Ze wilde Robin niet zien. Claire keek naar de figuurtjes op het plafond. Haar hoofd was leeg en ze dacht aan niks anders dan Robin. Allemaal verschillende gedachtes gingen door haar hoofd. Ze was kwaad, verdrietig en teleurgesteld. Maar toch kon ze aan de ene kant niet kwaad zijn. Waarom wist ze niet. Toen Steven Daphne bedroog had ze wel haar woordje klaar voor Daphne. Dat ze Steven maar moest vergeten. Maar nu het erop aankwam bij haar wist ze het ook niet zeker. Op haar wang voelde ze het plakkerige gevoel van uitgelopen mascara. Claire keek naar haar mobiel. Ze had al zes keer een sms gehad maar had er geen één bekeken. Ze wist zeker dat ze allemaal van Robin waren. Of tenminste vier ervan. Claire zette haar radio aan. Maar zoals we allemaal weten krijg je op dit soort momenten de leukste liedjes. Op radio538 was _My Heart Will Go On_. Op Qmusic _We belong Together _van Gavin Degraw en op Veronica _Your Love is Just a Lie_. Claire schreeuwde zo hard ze kon en trok de stekker van de radio uit het stopcontact. Ze keek in de spiegel. Ze zag er niet uit. Haar mascara zat overal behalve waar het hoorde te zitten. Haar krullen stonden alle kanten op en haar kleren waren gekreukt. Zo erg zag ze er zelfs niet uit als ze net wakker werd. Haar mobiel ging nog een keer af, maar dit keer werd ze gebeld. Op haar scherm kwam een foto van Robin. Claire wist nog goed wanneer ze die had gemaakt. Hij zag er toen zo goed uit. Maar daar wilde ze niet aan denken. Ze drukte op bezet. Ze wou niet weten wat voor excuus (kuch kuch, leugen) hij dit keer had. Ze werd weer gesmst. Misschien kan ik op z'n minst lezen wat hij te zeggen heeft, dacht ze. Ze pakte haar mobiel. Één sms van Roderik, één van Daphne en vijf van Robin. Claire las alle smsjes van Robin. Het leek alsof hij echt spijt had. Maar ze weigerde om nog een keer in één van zijn leugens te trappen. Ze voelde zich zo dom. Haar mobiel ging weer af.

_Claire, ik sta voor je deur. Doe alsjeblieft open!_

Claire stapte uit bed en liep naar beneden. Het kon haar niet schelen dat ze er niet uit zag. Ze trok de deur open. Robin schrok toen hij Claire zag. Normaal zag er ze er altijd tot in de puntjes verzorgd uit. Niet too much maar mooi. Maar nu.. "Claire, ik.." Hij werd onderbroken door de harde klap in zijn gezicht. "Die had ik verdiend," zei hij. "Ik had je eigenlijk een knietje moeten geven," zei Claire monotoon. "Mag ik binnenkomen?" "Nee." Claire keek Robin kil aan. Robin wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Zo kende hij Claire niet. "Waarom?" vroeg Claire. Ze probeerde Robin aan te kijken maar hij keek naar de grond. Robin gaf geen antwoord. Claire wilde de deur weer dicht doen. "WACHT!" Robin zette zijn voet tussen de deur en stapte naar binnen. "Claire, ik weet niet waarom… Ik was gewoon zo verdrietig toen het uit ging met Stephanie. En toen leerde ik jou kennen. En je was zo lief en aardig. Ik vond.. vind, je zo leuk. Maar toen kwam Stephanie weer naar me toe. Ze zei dat ze me miste en voor ik het wist had ik ook weer met haar. Ik kon gewoon geen nee zeggen! Snap je me Claire?" Claire wilde hem niet snappen. "Het komt er op neer dat ik dus uiteindelijk tussen twee geweldige meisjes moest kiezen. Ik zag het als een luxe. Ik mocht de mooiste, liefste en aardigste kiezen. Maar ik zag niet in wat ik deed door dat te doen. En nu kan ik niets meer kiezen." Robin probeerde zich groot te houden. Hij voelde zich zo dom. Claire kreeg medelijden met Robin. "Het spijt me Claire," zei Robin. Hij draaide zich om en wilde de deur weer open doen. "Wacht.." Het floepte uit Claire's mond. Ze wilde helemaal niet dat hij weg ging. Ze wilde dat hij bleef. Robin keek hoopvol naar Claire. "Ik weet dat iedereen me nu voor gek verklaard maar als jij belooft niet meer te liegen, vreemd te gaan en al die andere dingen… dan wil ik het nog wel een keer proberen. Maar dan moet je het zeker weten, Robin. Zeker weten dat jij dit ook wilt." Claire liep naar Robin toe. "Tuurlijk wil ik dat Claire." Robin sloeg zijn armen om Claire heen. Claire kon haar tranen niet meer tegen houden. Samen stonden ze te huilen.

Daphne was aan het einde van de ultra lange woensdag snel naar huis gefietst om te zien hoe haar uniform er nu uitzag. Ze had hem in haar moeders atelier laten liggen en gevraagd of een paar meisjes die daar werkten hem ook nog even na wilden kijken. Het uniform lag op haar bed. Ze ging hem meteen passen. Daphne bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel. De rok was nu in de goede maat en een stuk korter. Het blousje had normale mouwtjes en het jasje een normale vorm. Ze vond dat ze er erg goed uit zag. Er werd op haar deur geklopt. "Binnen!" De deur ging open en James kwam binnen. Hij stond even stil en keek naar Daphne, die overduidelijk nog steeds niet door had dat het James was. "Uh hoi," zei James. "Oh! James.. ik verwachtte Claire." Je kon zien dat Daphne verlegen werd. "Ik kan ook wel weer weggaan als je dat wilt." "Nee!" Daphne schreeuwde het bijna. "Nee.. maar waarom ben je hier?" vroeg ze rustig. "Nou ik wil je iets vertellen." James keek Daphne aan. Wat was hij toch onwijs knap. Zou Daphne het weer voor elkaar krijgen om één van de meest knapste jongens van Amsterdam voor haar te laten vallen? "Wat dan?" vroeg Daphne nieuwsgierig. "Ik.." James kon niet uit zijn woorden komen. "Ik.. ik wil alleen zeggen dat ik je wel wil helpen met je Engelse presentatie. Als je dat wilt tenminste." Daphne voelde zich teleurgesteld. Deels hoopte ze dat James iets anders had gezegd. "Uh ja, hij ligt daar. Kun je de fouten verbeteren?" Ze wees naar haar bureau. James ging zitten en las het door. Daphne keek naar hem. Ze wist niet precies wat ze nou voor hem voelde. Ze vond het allemaal maar vreemd.

Roderik zat achter zijn bureau, Luuk was net weer naar hockey gegaan en Roderik moest maar even wat leuks verzinnen om te doen. Hij moest het liedje nog afmaken! Tot nu toe had hij een couplet en een refrein. Een liedje schrijven was moeilijker dan hij dacht. Hij had ook niet het gevoel dat het zou pakken. Hij had immers geen reden om het te schrijven. Misschien kon hij beter opnieuw beginnen. Een liedje schrijven over iets wat gebeurd was. Dat was veel beter. Wat was er allemaal gebeurd afgelopen week.. Hij had gezoend met drie meisjes die hij niet kende. Op school was een leerling van de trap gevallen. Niet echt iets bijzonder. Roderik kreeg een idee. Hij wist niet of hij het wel kon maken, een liedje daarover schrijven. Een liedje schrijven over de situatie van Claire en Robin. Hij kon schrijven als buitenstaander. Dat hij het zag gebeuren. Kritiek geven op Robin z'n acties en Claire ondersteunen! Misschien kon hij wel teksten uit z'n vorige liedje gebruiken! Roderik ging er eens goed voor zitten en begon met schrijven.

Claire had nog een paar keer gepraat met Robin. Maar ze besloot, ondanks dat Robin er spijt van had, hij zijn lesje moest leren. Zodat hij nooit meer op het idee zou komen om vreemd te gaan. Ze liep naar haar kast om een leuke outfit uit te zoeken voor het schoolfeest van vanavond. Het was wel moeilijk om te gaan, het was Daphne's laatste avond in Amsterdam. Daphne was haar beste vriendin en stond altijd voor haar klaar. Hoe moest het nu verder? Roderik was ook wel aardig maar dat was anders. Claire keek in haar kledingkast. Even had ze de neiging om maar gewoon een spijkerbroek aan te doen met haar AllStars eronder. Maar toen dacht ze aan haar plan. Ik moet Robin laten zien wat hij had kunnen missen, dacht ze. Ze liep naar haar andere kast waar haar jurken in hingen. Vooraan hing een strapless paarse jurk. Nee, die wilde ze niet aan. Het moest echt opvallen. Ze ging de rij met jurken langs tot ze bij een sneeuwwitte jurk kwam. Die had ze gekregen voor de bruiloft van haar tante en sindsdien had ze hem niet meer aan gehad. Waarom niet? dacht Claire en ze hield de jurk voor zich en keek in de spiegel. Ja, dit wordt hem. "Mam!" riep ze naar beneden. Even later kwam haar moeder naar boven. "Mam, wil jij me helpen met klaarmaken voor het feest?" Mevrouw Kuijt knikte. "Natuurlijk, schat." "Oké," zei Claire blij. "Waarom ben je zo blij?" vroeg haar moeder nieuwsgierig. "Gewoon. Ik heb zin in vanavond."

Als verrassing had mevrouw Kuijt een limousine geregeld om Claire en Daphne naar het schoolfeest te brengen. Om negen uur kwamen ze voor de school aan. "Wel jammer dat het al om één uur is afgelopen, hè?" vroeg Daphne aan Claire terwijl ze de auto uitstapten. "Ja, maar wat wil je ook. Het is en blijft een schoolfeest," antwoordde Claire. Ze keek om zich heen en hoopte maar dat Robin plotseling ziek was geworden en niet kon komen. "Ben je op zoek naar Robin?" vroeg Daphne. "Nee. Of misschien ook wel. Ik hoop maar dat hij niet komt," zei Claire en ze glimlachte naar de conciërge die in een net pak de deur voor iedereen open hield. "Reken daar maar niet op. Ik zie hem al," zei Daphne en ze wees naar de garderobe. Claire keek en zag Robin inderdaad die net zijn jas ophing. "Oké, Claire," sprak Daphne haar vriendin toe. "Laat hem merken dat hij een fout heeft gemaakt door zo met je om te gaan. Laat zien dat jij zo veel beter bent dan wat hij verdiend en dat hij van geluk mag spreken dat je hem nog terug wilt!" Claire knikte en ze liepen met z'n tweeën naar de garderobe.

Robin liep naar binnen een keek een beetje om zich heen. Overal waren mensen, ze leken hem aan te kijken. Zouden ze het weten? Zouden ze weten wat er was gebeurd tussen Claire en hem? Hij ging op de bank zitten. Hij wist niet wie hij op moest zoeken. Daphne negeerde hem op school ook al, James was altijd bij Daphne. God mocht weten waar en met wie Roderik was en wat hij nou weer deed. Luuk was continu bij Marcel, iets wat Robin steeds vreemder vond, maar goed. Met Louise wilde hij nog niks te maken hebben, de verhalen die hij heeft gehoord over haar. Claire had hij nog niet gezien. Robin zag voor hem een biertje staan, hij pakte het snel en nam een slok. Hij sloot zijn ogen en kwam even tot rust. Toen hij ze open deed zag hij Claire uit de garderobe komen. Ze zag er beeldschoon uit. Robin keek vol bewondering naar haar witte jurk. Claire had haar haren gestijld waardoor het nog langer was dan normaal. Robin vond het prachtig. Claire deed alsof ze niks merkte en liep naar binnen. Robin stond op en liep naar Claire toe. "Hoi, Claire," zei Robin. Claire keek hem alleen maar aan en liep toen weg op haar zwarte naaldhakken, met Daphne naast haar. Toen Robin uit het zicht was barsten ze in lachen uit. "Dat was echt geweldig, Claire!" zei Daphne. "Ja, zag je zijn gezicht?!" lachte Claire. "Ik vind het nu al leuk dat ik gekomen ben." "Kom," riep Daphne. "We gaan dansen!" En ze trok Claire mee naar de dansvloer.

Het feest was een geweldig succes. Dat was te zien aan de menigte die over de dansvloer verspreid was. Jongens en meisjes van klas 4, 5 en 6 van het Westerberg College. Daphne had net haar drankje op toen ze een hand op haar schouder voelde. Ze draaide zich om en keek recht in het gezicht van James. Gosh, wat is hij toch knap, dacht ze. "Ga je mee dansen? Als je dat tenminste op hebt?" James wees naar het bekertje van Daphne. Daphne gooide haar bekertje in de prullenbak en James liep achter haar aan naar de aula. Alle tafels waren aan de kant geschoven en zo was er een enorme lege ruimte ontstaan. Nou ja, leeg. Inmiddels was het wel vol met mensen. James en Daphne liepen naar het midden van de zaal en begonnen samen te dansen. "Ik kan niet geloven dat je morgen al weg gaat," zei James. Dit was de eigenlijke reden dat hij met Daphne wilde dansen, hij moest haar nog iets vertellen voor ze weg ging naar Engeland. "Ik ook niet," zei Daphne zachtjes. Ze zeiden even niets. Daphne voelde zich verdrietig maar ook heel rustig in de gespierde armen van James. "Ik ga je missen," fluisterde James zachtjes in het oor van Daphne. Hij hoopte maar dat het niet raar klonk. Daphne slikte haar tranen weg. Nu wist ze het zeker. Ze had gevoelens voor James. Maar hoe moest ze hem dat ooit vertellen. Ze durfde het niet. Wat als hij haar alleen maar leuk vond als vriendin? Dan stond ze mooi voor schut. Maar als ze het niet zei dan zat ze straks in Engeland en dan vond hij hier iemand anders. Daphne raapte al haar moed bij elkaar. "James?" Ze keek James aan. "Ja?" James keek haar vragend aan. "Ik vind je leuk." Daphne keek meteen verlegen naar de grond. Het was even stil. Zie je wel, dacht Daphne. Hij vind mij niet leuk. Hoe kwam ik ooit op het idee dat hij mij leuk kon vinden? "Dat komt goed uit." Daphne keek meteen weer naar James. "Ik jou namelijk ook." Daphne kon de enorme smile op haar gezicht niet onderdrukken en James blijkbaar ook niet. "Super getimed hè?" zei Daphne met een lach. "Ja, maar gelukkig ben je over twee maanden weer terug." Op dat moment dachten ze allebei hetzelfde: twee maanden zijn veel te lang! Ze keken elkaar diep in de ogen. Toen voelde James een hand op zijn arm, het was Melinda Kroes uit 4 havo. Ze keek hem betekenisvol aan en liep toen weer door. James draaide weer naar Daphne, maar hij zag niet de blik in haar ogen die hij net zag. Hij zag nu een soort jaloezie. Ja, hoor, dacht Daphne. Hij heeft vast al een andere vriendin of bijna-vriendin. Het leek wel op James haar gedacht kon lezen, want hij zei: "Daphne, ik vind jou leuk, alleen jou." Een gelukkig gevoel overmande haar en het werd alleen nog maar mooier toen James haar zoende. Eerst zachtjes op haar wang, maar toen vol op haar mond. Geen van beide zag dat de menigte om hen heen verstomde en iedereen hen aanstaarde. Een aantal meisjes uit de 4e schreeuwden: "nee!" Maar James en Daphne hadden alleen maar aandacht voor elkaar.

Luuk stond aan de bar, hij dronk rustig een biertje. Marcel kwam naast hem staan. Hij zag er weer goed uit. "Waarom dans je niet?" vroeg Marcel. "Uh, jij wel dan?" "Ja tuurlijk! Is toch leuk?!" Marcel keek vrolijk naar Luuk. "Uhh, ja als je het kan. Iets wat ik dus niet kan." Luuk nam nog een slok van zijn biertje. Hij vond niks zo lekker als koud bier. Nee dat is gelogen, maar hij vond het gewoon erg lekker. "Kan je niet dansen?" vroeg Marcel. Luuk schudde zijn hoofd. "Kom, dan leer ik het je. Kom op." Marcel liep de dansvloer op. Luuk nam een laatste slok van zijn bier en liep met tegenzin achter Marcel aan. "Oké," zei Marcel, "we beginnen gewoon rustig met de voeten. Kijk zo." Marcel deed het voor en Luuk deed hem net zo lang tot dat het er enigszins acceptabel uitzag. "Oké, nu de heupen erbij." Marcel deed het voor. "Ja man, dat kan ik toch nooit!" Luuk wilde het niet eens kunnen. Hij was te moe. "Doe het nou maar gewoon," zei Marcel geduldig. Luuk probeerde het maar het zag er niet uit. Marcel begon te lachen. "Oké, ik stop ermee!' Luuk wilde weglopen. "Nee! Wacht. Kom hier." Luuk draaide zich weer op. Marcel ging voor Luuk staan en legde zijn handen op de heupen van Luuk. Luuk voelde een tinteling onder in zijn buik. Marcel's handen maakten een beweging die Luuk's heupen moesten volgen. Toen Luuk opkeek keek hij recht in de ogen van Marcel en voor hij het wist was het gebeurd. Marcel zoende Luuk en Luuk zoende terug. Het voelde niet vreemd, het voelde exact hetzelfde als met een meisje. Na een paar seconden deed Marcel een stap achter uit. "Sorry, dat had ik niet moeten doen," zei Marcel. "Het geeft niet," zei Luuk. "Dus je bent wel homo?" "Nee! Nou, ik weet het niet. Ik voel ook nog steeds dingen voor meisjes." Luuk voelde zich ongemakkelijk worden. "Luuk, ik denk dat je biseksueel bent," zei Marcel serieus. "Wat?" "Biseksueel. Dan val je op mannen en vrouwen." Luuk keek om zich heen en zag dat meerdere mensen met open mond stonden te kijken. Het werd hem allemaal even te veel. "Nee!" zei Luuk. "Ik moet nu gaan." Luuk draaide zich om en liep weg. "Luuk!" riep Marcel nog. Maar Luuk liep door. Even weg van alles.

Shit, dacht Robin. Waarom ziet ze er zo leuk uit? Hij had heus wel gemerkt dat Claire het expres deed, hem negeren. Maar dat maakte haar niet minder aantrekkelijk. Robin stond aan de zijkant van de zaal met een bekertje cola in z'n hand. Hij liet zijn blik over de menigte gaan, op zoek naar Claire. Ze was makkelijk te vinden. Ze was het enige meisje met een witte jurk. Hij wende zijn blik af en ging op zoek naar een ander leuk meisje. Maar hij kon niemand vinden die er zo leuk uit zag als Claire. Waarom heb ik haar in hemelsnaam bedrogen? vroeg hij zich voor de tiende keer die avond af. Ha, ging Daphne daar niet weg? Dit was zijn kans. Robin zette z'n beker neer en wilde naar Claire toelopen. Net op dat moment kwam Nick al naar haar toe. Claire keek heel even naar Robin. Hij vind haar blik op, maar ze keek al gauw weer naar Nick. Doet ze dit nou met opzet? dacht Robin. Wacht maar, ik ga zo wel naar haar toe.

"Hee Nick!" zei Claire. Ze moest wel hard praten want anders kon je elkaar niet verstaan. "Je vind het wel goed toch, als ik even met je kom dansen? Je stond er zo alleen bij." Claire glimlachte. "Daphne is even drinken halen." I'm Yours, van Jason Mraz werd gedraaid. Claire kreeg ineens een goed idee. Ze keek schuin even naar Robin, die zijn blik niet van haar afwende. "Nick?" vroeg ze. "Wat is er?" "Wil je je armen om mijn middel leggen?" Nick moest een beetje lachen. "Waarom?" Ojee, dacht hij. Ze vind me toch niet weer leuk? "Omdat ik Robin even jaloers wil maken. Je hebt vast wel gehoord wat hij geflikt heeft?" "Ja, dat heb ik wel gehoord. Oké dan," zei Nick en hij legde zijn armen om haar heen. Claire legde haar handen om zijn nek en zo gingen ze dansen. "Wat zie je er trouwens prachtig uit." "Dankjewel," lachte Claire. "Robin is echt dom als hij jou laat lopen!" Claire keek Nick even aan. "Dat wilde ik even horen. Dank je, dat je dit wilde doen." "Voor jou altijd."

Robin liep haast over van jaloezie. Wat waren die twee nou aan het doen, zo dicht bij elkaar? Het liedje wat nu draaide was afgelopen en Nick liep van Claire weg. Robin dacht niet meer na, hij liep door de menigte naar Claire toe. Claire keek hem even aan en haalde haar hand door haar haar. "Claire?" "Ja, wat is er?" Robin pakte haar handen beet en keek haar aan. Hij zag die ijskoude blik in haar ogen. "Het spijt me echt, Claire. Van alles." Claire keek hem alleen maar aan. Ze zou hem laten wachten, hij moest wel iets meer doen om haar over te halen. "Ik was gewoon heel erg in de war en daarom had ik niet door hoe geweldig jij wel niet bent! Veel leuker dan Stephanie." Nog steeds gaf Claire geen antwoord. Robin gooide het over een andere boeg. "Ik ben gewoon een domme sukkel. Echt Claire, ik vind jou leuk." Hij zag haar blik al iets vriendelijker worden. "Wat zie je er mooi uit vanavond." Voorzichtig gaf hij haar een kus in haar nek en toen ze niet terugweek, gaf hij haar ook een kus op haar mond. "Wil je me alsjeblieft vergeven?" Claire keek hem aan en zag weer de jongen waar ze een paar week geleden verliefd op was geworden. "Ja, ik vergeef je. Beloof je dat het nooit weer zal gebeuren?" "Dat beloof ik," en hij zoende haar nog een keer. Claire beantwoorde zijn zoen dit keer en vergat iedereen om haar heen.

Nick ging ook even een drankje halen. Hij had dorst. Geen alcohol dit keer. "Doe mij maar gewoon cola," zei hij tegen het meisje achter de bar. Hij betaalde en pakte zijn glas. Hij voelde zich ineens heel alleen. Dit was het eerste schoolfeest dat hij weer echt vrijgezel was. Eerst Louise, toen Claire en nu niemand. Dat is best wel klote, dacht Nick. Ik moet maar gauw even op zoek naar een nieuw meisje. Maar niet van deze school. Nee, die meiden hier waren veel te verwend en te zeker van zichzelf. Ik heb liever een lief meisje dan een arrogante bitch. Toen Nick dit eenmaal had bedacht zag hij de gezelligheid van het schoolfeest niet meer in. Hij pakte z'n jas en ging naar huis.

Louise voelde zich goed. Ze liep in een classy gala jurk, met zwarte pumps eronder, naast Elliot de school in. Louise had Elliot overgehaald om met haar naar het feest te gaan, anders moest ze helemaal alleen en was ze dus echt niet gegaan. Louise had er op gestaan dat hij een pak aan zou doen, ook al was dat niet verplicht. "Elliot, op een gala moet je een pak aan! Bovendien heb ik een superchique jurk aan, daar past geen spijkerbroek bij," had ze tegen hem gezegd. Dus nu liep hij door zijn oude school in een zwart pak met een superknappe meid naast zich. Wat wilde hij nog meer? Een glas bier als het kon. "Ehm, Louise? Is het goed als ik even wat drinken haal?" Louise knikte en Elliot liep gauw naar de bar toe. Hij voelde zich oud vergeleken bij al die middelbare scholieren. Elliot vroeg om een biertje en dronk het snel op. Hij zag Louise staan aan de zijkant van de dansvloer. Hij wilde naar haar toelopen maar zag dat Daphne op haar af liep. Hij liet ze maar even.

"Louise?" Daphne keek in de ogen van haar ex-vriendin. Louise draaide zich om en keek Daphne aan. Ze voelde zich weer schuldig. "Ik wou alleen even zeggen dat ik niet meer boos op je ben." Louise kon haar oren niet geloven. "Hoe kun je nou niet boos op me zijn?" vroeg Louise. "Ik weet het niet, ik denk dat ik ergens geloof dat je wel beter weet dan hoe je je gedroeg." Louise sloeg haar armen om Daphne heen en gaf haar een knuffel. Daphne was een beetje verbaasd om de reactie, maar het was beter dan ze ooit durfde te dromen. Toen Louise haar los liet zei ze: "Ik denk dat we allebei fouten hebben gemaakt." Daphne knikte. "Ga maar weer naar James," zei Louise, "hij kijkt de hele tijd naar je." Daphne moest lachen en liep naar James.

"Wat was dat?" vroeg Elliot. Hij was bij Louise komen staan. "Alles is weer goed," zei Louise. "Dat is fijn voor je… wil je dansen?" Elliot keek met zijn vriendelijke ogen Louise aan. Louise glimlachten en samen liepen ze de dansvloer op.

Om kwart over één stond iedereen buiten. "Ik vind het zo jammer dat het afgelopen is," zegt Daphne. Haar vrienden gaven geen reactie. Ze zag allemaal onderdrukte glimlachen op de gezichten. "Wat?! Wat is er?" Daphne wilde het weten. "We hebben een afterparty bij mij thuis!" riep Luuk. "En alleen de mensen uit onze klas mogen komen. Heb je ook geen irritante vwo-nerdjes of 4e klassers rondlopen," zei Roderik. "Wat leuk!" riep Daphne blij. "Jongens," zei Claire, "waar is Nick?" Iedereen keek een beetje om zich heen. "Ik zag hem weglopen," zei Marcel, hij kwam er ook bij staan. Hij keek Luuk aan maar Luuk ontweek snel zijn blik. "Ik bel hem wel even," zei Louise. "Nee," zei Robin. "Hoezo nee?" vroeg Claire meteen. "Hij is vast niet zomaar weg gegaan. En hij weet dat we bij Luuk zijn. Dus als hij wil kan hij altijd nog komen." "Dat is waar. Ik sms hem dan wel even." Claire pakte haar mobiel uit haar jaszak. "Dan lopen we ondertussen naar mijn huis." Luuk begon te lopen.

Nick zat thuis op de bank. "Nu al thuis?" vroeg zijn moeder. "Ja, er was niks aan." Nick pakte de afstandsbediening. "Ga je niet naar dat feestje voor Daphne?" Shit, dacht Nick. Hij was het helemaal vergeten. Ook al had hij totaal geen zin om te gaan. Allemaal verliefde stelletjes daar, blegh. Hij werd er schijtziek van. "Ja, ik kijk wel of ik ga," zei Nick snel.

"Oké. Nou ik ga slapen. Doe je zachtjes als je toch nog weg gaat?" vroeg zijn moeder. "Ja mam. Slaap lekker." Zijn moeder gaf hem een kus op zijn hoofd en ging naar boven. Nick wist niet of hij moest gaan. Het was zijn laatste kans om Daphne te zien. Morgen op Schiphol kon wel maar dan moest hij veel te vroeg zijn bed uit. Nee, hij bleef thuis.

"Ik vind het echt heel leuk dat jullie dit voor mij georganiseerd hebben!" Daphne was blij dat haar vrienden dit voor haar over hadden. Het boeide haar niet dat Lexus Coat er ook was samen met al haar roddelvriendinnen.  
Daphne keek naar de grond. "Wat is er?" vroeg James. "Niks.. gewoon.. ik bedoel, morgen ga ik gewoon weg!" James sloeg zijn hele gespierde en sexy armen om Daphne heen. "Het zijn maar twee maanden. Net als de zomervakantie." Dat stelde haar gerust. "Ja, ik stel me aan." Ze was terug voor ze het wist. "Kom we gaan dansen." Daphne begon te dansen en iedereen deed mee.

"Louise?" "Ja?" Louise keek Elliot aan. "Ik moet nu gaan." Elliot keek naar de grond. "Oh.." Louise wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze waren net een half uur bij de afterparty. Hij wilde vast weg, voelde zich veel te oud tussen hun. "Het is niet dat ik weg wel, maar ik moet wel. Ik heb morgen sporttoernooi. Dus ik moet wel een beetje goede nachtrust hebben," zei Elliot. Alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen. "Zullen we binnenkort een keertje naar de film?" vroeg hij. "Ja! Lijkt me erg leuk!" zei Louise blij. "Mooi, ik vond het erg gezellig Louise. Bedankt dat je me mee vroeg." Elliot gaf Louise een kus op haar wang en liep weg. Daphne kwam bij Louise staan. "Elliot?" vroeg ze vol verbazing, "Jij zei vroeger altijd dat hij een echte Ron Wemel was!" "Ja maar wel een leuke Ron Wemel," zei Louise snel. "Ik vind het leuk voor je Louise," zei Daphne. "Ik ook!" Louise en Daphne moesten hard lachen. "Jongens! Even op de foto!" riep Claire. Ze had het voor elkaar gekregen dat Lexus Coat een foto wilde maken van de groep. Ze gingen bij elkaar staan. "Lachen!" riep Roderik. Iedereen lachte. Wat was het toch een leuke groep vrienden.

**Hoofdstuk 13 Cheers Mate**

Daphne gaf Claire een dikke knuffel. "We gaan je missen," zei Claire. "Ik jullie ook!" James sloeg zijn armen om Daphne heen en fluisterde in haar oor: "Mag de rest het nu ook weten?" Daphne knikte en James gaf haar een zoen. Daphne sloot haar ogen en zoende terug, wetend dat dit voorlopig de laatste keer zou zijn. Hoewel de rest het al wel aan had zien komen keken ze toch een beetje verbaasd. "Zo," zei Luuk. "Lekkere timing." James en Daphne glimlachten een beetje treurig.

"Echt wel stom dat je moeder niet kon komen," zei Louise, om even over iets anders te praten. "Ja, maar ze moet werken. En thuis heeft ze al afscheid genomen." Daphne gaf de rest van haar vrienden ook een knuffel. Ze vond het wel jammer dat Nick er niet was. Daphne pakte haar handtas en draaide zich om. Als ze door die poortjes was gelopen kon ze niet meer terug. "DAPHNE!" Daphne draaide zich om en zag Nick aankomen rennen. Hij ging voor haar staan. "Sorry, ik miste mijn bus." Nick moest even op adem komen. "Geeft niet, geef me een knuffel," zei Daphne lachend. Nick gaf haar een knuffel en zei: "Veel plezier daar!" Hij knikte met zijn hoofd en ging bij de rest staan.

Iedereen zwaaide naar Daphne. Daphne keek James nog een keer aan, draaide zich toen weer om en liep door de poortjes, op weg naar Engeland.

Daphne stond al een tijdje op London Heathrow. Ze zou daar worden opgehaald door de oudste dochter uit het gastgezin, waar ze acht weken zou blijven. Daphne keek om zich heen en zag een meisje met lang bruin golvend haar staan, ze herkende haar van de foto. "Lauren!" riep Daphne, ze zwaaide en het meisje zwaaide terug. Lauren was niet erg groot, 1 meter 65. In haar lange bruine haren zat een gouden golvende glans en ze had felblauwe ogen, net als James. Ze was eigenlijk de vrouwelijke versie van James. Daphne wist dat als Lauren twee maanden bij haar zou komen in Amsterdam, James zijn ogen niet van haar af zou kunnen houden. Maar James was van Daphne en dat zou zo blijven, ze stond het niet nog een keer toe. Dit keer zou ze een lange relatie hebben. Dat met Steven dat was.. ach, daar wilde ze helemaal niet aan denken.

Lauren Cambridge was net 16 jaar en naast dat ze een heel mooi meisje was, was ze ook heel sportief. Ze voetbalde drie keer per week en zat bij het schoolvoetbalteam. Daphne had het geluk dat ze bij een gastgezin zat die een tijdje in Nederland had gewoond. Nu kon ze tenminste normaal met Lauren praten "Hello! Jij bent dus Daphne?" Daphne knikte. "Leuk, kom maar mee. Mijn pa wacht buiten." Daphne liep achter Lauren aan richting de uitgang en ze wist dat dit fantastische tijd zou worden.

Luuk lag languit op de bank. Hij voelde zich nog steeds raar. Hij had gewoon gezoend met Marcel. MET MARCEL. Luuk wilde er niet aan denken. Hij stond bekend als dé player van de school, van de stad. Hij kon elk meisje krijgen die hij wilde en nu… Marcel? Het was allemaal raar en verwarrend voor Luuk. Hij moest er niet aan denken, oké stiekem wel een beetje. Luuk wilde Marcel niet meer zien of spreken. Nog maar één week school, dan twee weken vakantie en daarna ging Marcel al weer terug naar Haarlem. Ineens had Luuk de oplossing. Hij melde zich gewoon één week ziek.

Luuk's vader kwam binnen. "Vrijdag is het Sinterklaas! We moeten nog lootjes trekken." Luuk knikte. Daar had hij ook geen zin in. Maar dan kon hij de rest van de week tenminste thuis rustig aan zijn surprise werken. Even met z'n gedachten niet bij Marcel. "Is er iets Luuk? Zit je iets dwars?" Meneer Kooijmans ging bij hem op de bank zitten waardoor Luuk gedwongen was om te rechtop te gaan zitten. "Je lijkt een beetje, afgeleid." Luuk zuchtte. Hier wilde hij dus echt niet met z'n vader over praten. "Gewoon moe, ik ben toe aan vakantie.." "Juist.. anders blijf je deze week gewoon lekker thuis. Tenzij je nog belangrijke toetsen hebt?" vroeg zijn vader. Luuk schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, alleen maar cijfers terug. Maar die zie ik in maart wel op mijn rapport staan." Zijn vader stond op. "Is goed kerel, ik ga met je ma uit eten dus ik zie jou en Roderik vanavond wel weer. Oké?" "Is goed, veel plezier met mam!" Luuk ging weer languit liggen en zette de tv aan.

Claire schoof onrustig heen en weer over de bank. Ze had al drie koppen thee gedronken en kon niet stil blijven zitten.

Ze had om twee uur met Robin afgesproken en het was vijf voor twee. Ze wist nog niet zo goed hoe ze met hem om moest gaan. Op het feest hadden ze wel gezoend maar of het zo snel al wel weer kon… Ze wist het niet zeker. De deurbel ging en Claire's hart ging nog sneller kloppen. Ze was even bang dat het op zou houden met slaan. Ze ademde even diep in en uit en liep toen naar de deur. "Louise, wat doe je hier?" Claire trok Louise snel naar binnen. "Wow, rustig. Ik wou alleen vragen of je misschien vanavond mee naar de film wou." "Ja, is goed. Maar je moet nu gaan want Robin komt zo," zei Claire snel. "Oké, rustig maar. Ik ga al," zei Louise. "Nee, zo bedoel ik het niet, maar ik moet even met Robin praten." Claire gaf Louise snel een knuffel. "Tot vanavond!" riep Claire terwijl ze Louise weer naar buiten duwde en haar uitzwaaide.

Ze keek snel even in de spiegel, die in de gang hing en ging snel weer op de rode Chesterfield bank zitten die ze pas één week hadden.

Waarom was hij er nog niet? Het was inmiddels al twee over twee en Robin was altijd, maar dan ook altijd, op tijd. Was er iets gebeurd? Was hij aangereden? Als straf voor wat hij gedaan had. Misschien was hij wel aangereden en was hij daarom wel te laat. Claire bedacht allemaal gruwelijke scenario's en hoopte dat het allemaal niet waar was.

Gelukkig ging de bel. Ze struikelde bijna over haar eigen voeten toen ze naar de deur rende. "Hoi," zei Robin toen Claire de deur opendeed. "Waarom ben je zo laat?" vroeg Claire meteen. Ze deed de deur een stukje verder open zodat Robin naar binnen kon lopen. "Het is vijf over twee. Zo laat ben ik niet." Hij hing zijn jas op en liep verder naar binnen. "Hé, is die bank nieuw?" Robin had oog voor detail. Altijd al gehad. "Ja," zei Claire,"vind je hem mooi? Ik heb hem uitgezocht." Robin knikte enthousiast. "Ik denk dat ik binnenhuisarchitect wil worden," zei hij toen aarzelend. Claire wou eigenlijk hard gaan lachen maar ze zag dat Robin het bloedserieus meende. Dus veranderde het lachje in een soort kuchje. "Oké.. leuk," zei ze snel. Robin ging wat ongemakkelijk op de nieuwe bank zitten. "Wil je wat drinken?" vroeg Claire. Ze wilde het gesprek zolang mogelijk uitstellen. "Nee, graag gedaan, maar dat hoeft niet," antwoordde Robin.

Daar gaat het tijdrekken, dacht Claire.

Waarom komt ze niet naast me zitten, dacht Robin.

Waarom kijkt hij zo naar me?

Ze kijkt naar me alsof ik iets afschuwelijks ben…

Ik wil helemaal niet met hem praten.

Ik durf er niet over te beginnen.. zij moet mij iets vragen..

Claire ging naast Robin zitten. "Ik weet niet echt wat ik moet zeggen," zei ze. Robin keek naar Claire, die op haar beurt weer naar de grond staarde. Wat zag ze er toch goed uit. Haar bruine krullen hingen langs haar hoofd naar beneden. Ze had een pony laten knippen en het had wel iets. Het maakte haar net iets… ondeugender. Ze droeg een paars jurkje met een vestje. Robin wilde haar vast houden, maar had zelf ook wel door dat nu niet het juiste moment was. Ze hadden dan wel weer gezoend, maar het was nog niet uitgepraat. Nog niet.

De stilte hing nog steeds in de lucht. Claire, op haar beurt, bekeek Robin ook even kritisch. Zijn bruine haar zat gewoon altijd leuk. Claire kwam tot de enige, simpele conclusie dat Robin een seksgod was. En niks anders. Een knappe, slimme, grappige seksgod. En hij was van haar. Tenminste, daar ging ze vanuit.

Robin keek op en keek Claire aan. Ze wilde helemaal niet praten, ze wilde hem zoenen. De normaal best wel preutse Claire besloot al haar angsten voor afwijzing en schaamte aan de kant te zetten en zelf de eerste stap te zetten. Ze begon Robin te zoenen. Hij was zo verbaasd dat hij eerst even verstijfde. Maar toen voelde hij dat gevoel in zijn onderbuik. Dat gevoel dat hij altijd kreeg als hij Claire zag en zoende hij haar terug. Claire ging weer recht zitten. "Sorry," zei ze. "Maar ik wil er niet meer over praten." Robin snapte er niks van, meisjes wilden ALTIJD praten. Ze deden niks anders DAN praten. Hij was sprakeloos. "Wat is er?" vroeg Claire lachend. Nog nooit had Robin zo stom voor zich uitgekeken. "Gewoon, ik dacht dat je juist wilde praten. Maar je moet weten dat het me spijt en dat het nooit meer zo zal gaan. Geloof je me?" Robin pakte Claire's handen vast. "Ik geloof je.." Robin gaf Claire een kus op haar voorhoofd en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen.

Boodschappen doen. Wie doet het niet? Je moeder komt bij je en vraagt of je even 'een paar dingen' wilt ophalen bij de supermarkt om de hoek. Om aardig te blijven zeg je ja, ook al heb je er eigenlijk geen zin in. Ditzelfde overkwam ook Luuk. Hij liep met een rieten boodschappentas door het centrum van Amsterdam. Hij liep de supermarkt in met een winkelwagentje en ging naar de afdeling fruit. "Appels.." mompelde Luuk. Hij keek naar de appels. Ja, welke soort moet ik nou in HEMELSNAAM nemen. Hij pakte een zak met appels en liep door naar de broodafdeling. Daar exact hetzelfde dilemma met het bruine brood. Hoeveel soorten bruin brood zijn er wel niet? Na het hele lijstje te hebben afgewerkt liep hij richting de kassa. Luuk bleef plotseling stil staan. Marcel zat achter de kassa. En het was de enige kassa die open was. Luuk had daar dus echt geen zin in, maar het was al te laat om zich om te draaien. Marcel had Luuk gezien en zwaaide. Luuk liep met een gebogen hoofd naar de kassa en legde de boodschappen op de band. "Hoe is het?" vroeg Marcel. "Goed," zei Luuk snel. Marcel sloeg de producten aan. "Je vraagt je vast af wat ik hier doen." "Niet echt." Luuk had geen zin om te praten. "Ow, nou voor als je het toch wilt weten. Deze supermarkt is van mijn gastgezin. Dus ik help af en toe een handje." Luuk knikte snel. "Dat wordt dan 78 euro en 20 cent," zei Marcel. Luuk propte 80 euro in Marcel's hand. "Laat het wisselgeld maar zitten," zei Luuk. Hij gooide alle spullen in de rietentas en rende bijna de winkel uit.

"Mijnheer Luuk, er is een jongeman voor u aan de deur." De butler van de familie Kooijmans stond in de deuropening van Luuk's kamer. Luuk stond op en liep naar de voordeur. Marcel stond in de deur opening. "Wat is er nou, Marcel?" Luuk vond hem steeds irritanter worden. "Ik snap niet waarom je zo doet." "Hoe doe ik dan?" "Zo. Je doet geïrriteerd. Je doet boos tegen mij. Ik heb helemaal niks gedaan!" Marcel zette zijn handen in zijn zij. "Jawel! Je zoende mij. En ik wil het er gewoon niet meer over hebben," zei Luuk. "Nou je leek er op het moment zelf anders geen problemen mee te hebben!" Marcel werd ook kwaad. "Wie ziet zoiets nou aankomen? Jij hebt je er misschien bij neergelegd dat je op jongens valt of zo. Maar ik ben niet van plan homo te worden. ECHT NIET!" Luuk had zin om de deur dicht te smijten en weer naar boven te gaan. "Je zegt het alsof het iets smerigs is." "Dat is het niet," zei Luuk, "maar ik heb er gewoon geen zin in." Marcel wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. "Nou, oké." Marcel keek naar de grond. "Zie ik je morgen weer op school?" vroeg hij. "Nee," antwoordde Luuk, "ik blijf de rest van de week thuis en daarna hebben we vakantie." "Ga ik je nog een keer zien voor ik weer terug ga naar Haarlem?" vroeg Marcel. "Nee, en dat lijkt me ook het beste. Ik ga weer naar binnen." Luuk deed de deur dicht. Het laatste was hij zag was een bedroefde blik in Marcel's ogen.

James lag op zijn bed en staarde naar het plafond. Hij was net terug uit school, maar het was niet zo'n superdag geweest. Hij had zich totaal niet op school kunnen concentreren en was de hele dag heel afwezig geweest. Zelfs de meest onoplettende leraren was het opgevallen. Daarom was hij ook zo blij toen hij eindelijk naar huis kon.

Hij kon het nog niet helemaal bevatten. Daphne was weg voor twee hele maanden. Het leek een seconde geleden dat hij Daphne tegen zich aan had gedrukt. Uit frustratie stond hij op en schopte keihard tegen z'n kast.

Alsof dat hielp. Nu miste hij Daphne én had hij een zere teen.

Hij snapte sowieso niet waarom hij niet eerder tegen haar had gezegd dat hij haar leuk vond. Of vond ik haar toen nog niet leuk? vroeg hij zichzelf af. Hij durfde wel toe te geven dat hij Daphne al langer aantrekkelijk vond. Maar of hij echt verliefd op haar was? James schudde krachtig zijn hoofd en ging achter zijn bureau zitten. Dat was ook niet echt een goed idee, want daar lag een papier met het adres van Daphne in Engeland erop. Jemig, dacht James. Ik word achtervolgd door Daphne. Hoe kan ik haar even vergeten? Maar wil ik dat wel? Of niet? Help!

Hij was er zat van. Hij trok een joggingbroek aan en trok snel een grijs t-shirt over zijn hoofd. Hij rende door het huis naar buiten, de straat op. Hij moest afleiding zoeken en hij ging rennen! Naar de atletiekbaan. Hij had toch training om half vier.

Toen hij na een kwartiertje hardlopen bij de kantine van atletiekvereniging HDB aan kwam lopen, bezweet en al, werd hij door vele ogen aangestaard.

Weinig jongens lukte het om bezweet en onweerstaanbaar tegelijk te zijn. Maar James natuurlijk wel. Zijn haar zat wild om z'n hoofd en zijn ogen glansden van opwinding.

Het was maar goed dat Daphne niet zag hoe alle andere meiden naar hem keken, hoe Louise naar hem keek.

Louise zag James de kantine binnen komen. Zelf was ze net klaar met training en zat ze met een paar vrienden even bij te komen. Ze kon het gewoon niet verdragen naar James te kijken. Zoveel knapheid zou verboden moeten worden, dacht ze. Op dat moment kwam Elliot de kantine inlopen. Hij kwam Louise ophalen van training. Hij volgde Louise's blik naar James en bleef toen midden in de kantine stil staan. Niet dat iemand hem ook maar opmerkte. Oh, shit, dacht Louise, daar heb je Elliot. Snel keek ze hem aan en zwaaide even. Ze wierp nog een laatste blik op James, die inmiddels een drankje had besteld, en liep naar Elliot.

Louise en Elliot gingen op een terrasje zitten. Elliot had de hele weg niks gezegd tegen Louise en zij wist nou eerlijk gezegd ook niet zo goed wat ze moest zeggen. "Doe mij maar een cola," zei Louise tegen de ober. "Ik hoef niks," zei Elliot. De ober liep weg om Louise haar cola te gaan halen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Louise. "Niks," zei Elliot. Hij keek Louise niet aan en als Louise iets vervelend vond was het wel dat mensen niet naar haar keken als ze tegen haar praatten. Louise zuchtte diep. "Eigenlijk, wel. Ja er is wel wat!" Elliot leek zich een beetje op te winden. "Je zit de hele tijd naar die James te kijken!" Louise keek Elliot verontwaardigd aan. Natuurlijk keek ze de hele tijd naar James, maar welk normaal meisje met goede smaak deed dat nou niet? "Uhh.." Louise wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. "Vind je hem leuk ofzo?" Elliot keek Louise aan. "Maakt dat uit dan?" vroeg ze. "Ja!" Elliot was even stil. "Nou, nee het maakt me niks uit maar het is gewoon.." Elliot kwam niet meer uit zijn woorden. "Waarom maak je je zo druk om wat ik van James vindt?" vroeg Louise. "Omdat ik jaloers ben! OKÉ! Ik ben jaloers!" Elliot had zin om op te staan en weg te lopen. "Waarom zou je jaloers zijn op hem?" Louise geloofde haar oren niet. Was dit een soort van 'ik-vind-je-leuk-bekentenis'? Elliot draaide naar Louise toe en keek haar aan. "Omdat je altijd zo naar hem kijkt alsof hij de knapste jongen ter wereld is." (Duh, dat is hij ook.) Louise moest lachen en Elliot keek een beetje beledigd. "James is mijn ex en natuurlijk kijk ik wel eens naar hem. Ik bedoel, ik zal altijd wel wat voelen bij hem. Maar het gevoel is niet zo sterk dat ik hem terug wel. Ook is het net uit met Nick, alle problemen zijn opgelost en bovendien.. James heeft wat met Daphne." Louise keek Elliot aan. Elliot zuchtte opgelucht. "Oké, nee dan is het goed." De ober kwam de cola van Louise brengen. "Wil je voor mij ook een cola halen?" vroeg Elliot. De ober knikte en liep weer weg. "Maar waarom maakt het jou wat uit of ik naar James kijk?" Louise moest haar glimlach onderdrukken. Ze vond het leuk om spelletjes te spelen, ze won altijd. Elliot keek haar een beetje dom aan. "Mwah.. gewoon," zei hij een lage stem. "Waarom praat je zo laag en onverstaanbaar?" vroeg ze. "Dat is toch mysterieus?" Elliot keek met speelse ogen naar Louise. Ze moest zich inhouden om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

Haar mobieltje piepte. "O, sorry Elliot, ik moet nu echt naar Stella." Louise dronk snel haar cola op en legde geld op tafel. "Geeft niks," zei Elliot. Hij pakte Louise's jas en hield hem klaar zodat ze hem aan kon doen. Wat een romanticus! dacht Louise. "Ik zie je binnenkort wel weer," zei Louise. Ze kon haast niet wachten tot ze weer af zouden spreken. "Is goed!" zei Elliot met een glimlach. Louise liep naar haar fiets en zwaaide nog een keertje naar Elliot.

"Wow! Dat was echt GOED!" zei Nick enthousiast tegen Roderik. Roderik had net de akkoorden van zijn liedje laten horen en Nick had geprobeerd om een beetje mee te zingen. "Dat jij dat kan, man. Een liedje schrijven." Roderik haalde een beetje verlegen zijn schouders op. "Ik had ook niet gedacht dat het zou lukken, maar ik ben blij dat je het leuk vind!" "De anderen moeten dit zo gauw mogelijk horen!" zei Nick. Roderik stond op van achter zijn keyboard en liep naar de keuken. Hij had even een glas cola nodig. Nick liep achter hem aan. "Nee, maar serieus, Roderik. Ik denk dat dit echt wel wat kan worden!" "Mm." mompelde Roderik onduidelijk en hij schonk een glazen beker halfvol. Met grote slokken was het glas weer leeg. "Laten we eerst maar kijken wat de anderen ervan vinden. Wil je ook?" Nick knikte en Roderik schonk ook voor hem een glas is. "We kunnen morgen wel een repetitie inlassen, dan kunnen we het laten horen!" zei Nick enthousiast. "Goed, dan ga ik nu nog even tv kijken. Er komt een leuke film op." "Oké," zei Nick, die de hint begreep. "Dan ga ik nu naar huis. Tot morgen!" Roderik liep even met hem mee naar de deur, maar toen Nick buiten stond liep hij gauw weer terug naar de woonkamer. Jemig, wat nou als de anderen het morgen niks vinden? dacht Roderik.

Roderik zorgen bleken zorgen om niks te zijn. Toen ze het de volgende dag lieten horen, was iedereen net zo enthousiast als Nick.

"Yeah, dit wordt een echte hit!" riep Robin. "Ja, we worden eindelijk beroemd!" zei James. (Beroemd? In hun kringen in Amsterdam waren ze al beroemd. Blijkbaar was dat niet genoeg.) "Hoe heet het liedje eigenlijk?" vroeg Luuk aan zijn neef. "Eh," zei Roderik aarzelend. "Ik denk dat het _I will catch you when you fall_ heet." "Oké!" "Kunnen jullie het nog een keer spelen? Dan kan ik kijken wat er voor leuke drums bijpassen," vroeg Luuk. En Nick en Roderik begonnen het liedje opnieuw te spelen. "_The first time that I saw you, you were walking down the street_," zong Nick. "Stop eens," zei James. Roderik keek hem verbaasd aan. "Nee, niks stoms hoor, maar ik dacht, als Nick en ik nou omstebeurt twee regels doen?" James keek vragend naar Nick. Die haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik vind het best." Ze begonnen op nieuw. Nu zong James de derde en de vierde regel. Claire klapte bewonderend. "Dat klonk echt leuk, jongens!" Luuk roffelde wat op het drumstel om iedereen stil te krijgen. "Oké, even luisteren allemaal. Ik denk dat dit echt wel wat kan worden! En ik heb een goed idee." Iedereen keek hem vragend aan, maar het duurde even voor Luuk doorging. "Wat nou als we ons opgeven voor zo'n festival voor jong talent?" Louise gaf een gil. "JA!" "Is dat niet altijd in februari?" vroeg Claire. "Dat zou mooi op tijd zijn," zei Nick. "Dan hebben we nog genoeg tijd om alles te oefenen, en misschien nog een nummer te schrijven!" Robin zette z'n bas in de standaard en ging voor naar de keuken. "Hier moeten we op drinken!" Ze gingen allemaal om de ronde keuken tafel staan en pakten één van de glazen die daarop stond. "Waar drinken we op?" vroeg Roderik. "We drinken op ons, de toekomstige top-band van Amsterdam!" "OP ONS!" riep iedereen lachend.

99


End file.
